


Cruel Beautiful World

by BadAngelz



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Angst, Depression, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAngelz/pseuds/BadAngelz
Summary: Tried to be a hero? Check. Got arrested for it? Double Check. Got shipped off to Tokyo because nobody wants you? Triple Check. Akira Kurusu couldn’t possibly think his life could get any worse than it already is. But he stands corrected the moment he stepped into Shujin Academy.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and the gang spends Christmas at Cafe Lablanc, when the news spoke on Shido's death... bringing back dark memories for the teenagers.

Christmas music blasts inside Café Lablanc, swallowing the sound of laughter and chattering. Upstairs in the attic, laid under a warm blanket, was Akira Kurusu. To anyone entering, they would have thought he was sleeping, but Akira wasn’t. The music undoubtedly woke him up, yet he didn’t desire to greet his friends – the ones he now calls family. Akira was wandering through his mind palace, remising all the things he has done that led up to this moment.

Suddenly, Akira heard a creek on the wooded floor, signaling that someone entered his make-shift room. Playing sleep, he left the intruder pull down the covers, letting the cool air touch his face. The smell of Japanese Cherry Blossom filled Akira’s nose, letting him know who was standing above him.

“Akira, are you seriously asleep?” Questioned a soft female voice. With a sigh, the girl began talking again, but not at Akira. “Your owner is as lazy as ever, huh? He would rather spend Christmas alone under the blanket than joining us downstairs where the real party is at.” A meow responded. “Oh, I have a perfect idea!” She announced in a hushed tone. “Let see if we can scare him.”

Before the girl could play out her plan, Akira sat up and pulled her onto her lap before she could even react. With her eyes wide opened, the girl stared up at Akira. “Gawh! Please don’t scare me like that! You almost made me drop Morgana.” She stared down at the black cat then back up at Akira. “Were you awake this entire time?”

Instead of answering her question, Akira leaned back onto the wall and stared at Kasumi Yoshizawa. Feeling shy, Kasumi tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and then attempted to get off Akira’s lap. Since there wasn’t a door, anyone could walk in, finding the two in an awkward position. Akira gripped her tiny waist, preventing her from moving. “Where you think you’re going?” He teased. “But to answer your question… Yes, I was awake, but not that long ago. The music slightly woke me up.”

Kasumi giggled. “Blame Ryuji. He thinks the louder the music, the more festive we will be. Now come on,” she nudged Akira’s shoulder. “Everyone is waiting for you.”

“Let’s stay here for a minute, okay?”

“What’s the matter?” Kasumi asked, noticing the different demeanor coming from her boyfriend.

Akira sighed. “I feel like none of this is real. It’s as if one day I’m going to wake up in that cell knowing that this is all a dream. You’re not real. Sojiro, Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, and everyone else is just a figment of my imagination.”

“You’re not the only one thinking that. The others think that too,” Kasumi caressed Akira’s cheeks. “But at least you all are thinking this is a happy reality. Lately, I’ve been dreaming of Sumire as if my consciousness is telling me that it’s my fault that she died. I see her laying on the road, blood all around her, and with her dead eyes staring at me.”

“It’s not your fault,” Akira reassured her, taking her left hand and kissing her thin fingers. “That could have happened to anyone.”

Before Kasumi could respond, the pair heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Makoto Niijima stopped at the top of the stairs; red eyes widen at Kasumi and Akira on the bed. Their bodies were close together. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Makoto spun around and faced the wall. “Boss wanted to know what’s taking so long.”

Kasumi glanced at Akira before gliding off his lap then straighten out her skirt. “Um… I’ll see you downstairs.” And with that, Kasumi walked past Makoto without making eye contact and headed back down to the party.

Feeling the awkwardness in the air, Makoto took one step on the stairwell but stopped once she heard Akira’s voice. She saw him swung his legs out from underneath the covers and onto the cold floor. “We weren’t doing anything, in case you were wondering.”

Makoto shook her head, showcasing a small smile on her pale face. “It’s fine. I should have called out to you before entering. I apologize.” Once again, Makoto tried to make her leave, but Akira stopped her. She felt his palm resting on her shoulder.

“You look good by the way.”

Shrugging her shoulder, Akira dropped his hand. “Hurry up and get to the party before Boss comes.” Makoto didn’t give Akira a chance to stop her again as she quickly scurried down the steps.

* * *

The smell of curry made Akira’s stomach growl as he entered the small café. Christmas lights decorated the wall and ceiling, and the Christmas tree that Akira and Futaba Sakura made was placed in the corner by the French-styled door. The guests turned their attention towards Akira and smiled.

“Well, look who finally decided to show his presence!” Ryuji Sakamoto stepped out of the booth he shared with Ann Takamaki and walked over to Akira. The best friends did a fist punch then Ryuji’s mouth hovered over Akira’s ear. “What’s up with Makoto? She went to get you and Kasumi and then came back down all sad or somethin’.”

“She caught Kasumi and me in the bed. She assumed that we…”

“Ah, gotcha.” Ryuji nodded his head in understanding and went back to Ann, wrapping his arm around the model’s shoulder.

Akira’s eyes scanned around the café. Makoto sat across from Haru Okumura chatting – she made eye contact with Akira and gave him a small smile. Yusuke Kitagawa was arguing with Futaba over the Phoenix Ranger Christmas Special that is airing later on tonight. Akira made his way towards the counter where Sojiro Sakura poured the curry into each plate. Sojiro’s eyes shifted to Akira as the teenager sat in a seat beside Kasumi. “Were you ever going to come down? Told Kasumi to see what’s the hold-up, but you two never came.” His eyes narrowed at the lovebirds, which made them shift in their seats out of nervousness. “You two didn’t –”

“No!” Kasumi and Akira shouted, both blushing.

“Well, that saved me an awkward conversation,” Sojiro mumbled to himself as he poured curry into the last plate. “Okay, food is ready.”

Everyone gathered around the counter, grabbed their plates, and took a seat at the counter or one of the booths. Ryuji took a large bite, moaning at the tasteful dish. “Boss,” Ryuji talked with his mouth full, “this is the best curry you have done. You need to tell me the recipe.”

Ann elbowed Ryuji’s stomach. “Swallow your food before you talk. That’s so disgusting.”

“Maybe I should make a cookbook,” Sojiro joked.

Ryuji snapped his fingers. “You should. I can see the headliners now: Sojiro Sakura, The Best Curry Maker In Japan.”

The bell dinged, signaling that a person as entered. Sae Niijima strutted into the café, taking her hat and gloves off as she sat down next to Kasumi. “I know that the sign says close, but I thought it would be okay to step in.”

“You’re always welcome,” reassured Sojiro.

“What are you doing here, Sis?” Makoto asked, leaving the booth and stepping over to her older sister. “Where is Mr. Maruki? I thought you were spending Christmas with him?”

Sae pointed to the door. “He’s outside making a phone call.”

As the two sisters began to have a conversation, Yusuke’s eyes wandering towards the TV, seeing the news were on. His eyes widened at the photo of Masayoshi Shido. “Um…Boss?” Yusuke called out to Sojiro. “Can you turn up the TV, please?” Sojiro nodded his head, whipping his hands on a towel before turning up the volume.

_“The murder investigation of Masayoshi Shido is still underway. The ex-candidate for Prime Minister body was found two weeks ago in a lake at Inokashira Park. If you all recall earlier this month, Shido set for trial after leaked information about his treasonous ways to win the election. At the moment, there are no suspects. The autopsy stated that a blunt object hit Shido’s head. Stay tuned for more information…”_

“They still haven’t the criminals who done this?” Sojiro asked, rubbing his chin.

“Criminals? That’s plural,” Futaba blurted out. “Why did you say criminals and not criminal? You think it’s more than one person?”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I just assumed because there is no way that a single person would have done that. Why? You hiding something from me?”

“Well, of course not,” Ann spoke up, rubbing the back of her neck. “Why would you say such a thing? We would never do anything like that.” She let out a nervous chuckle.

An awkward silence filled the café until Sae opened her mouth. “He didn’t say that you did it. What’s the matter with everyone?”

“It’s nothing,” Makoto said. “Everyone is on edge ever since Shido’s unexpected death.”

“He had it coming,” Ryuji mumbled under his breath.

Sojiro shut down the TV. “Let’s not think about Shido right now. Today is Christmas, so let’s celebrate. Would one of you turn on the radio?”

Akira voluntarily stood up from his chair. Turning on the radio, ‘Santa Clause is Coming to Town’ was playing. Akira glanced around the room, making eye contact with his friends. Each one of them secretly nodded their heads without Sojiro and Sae noticing.

“Hey, Dad,” Futaba set her fork down onto the counter. “We’re heading upstairs for a moment. We won’t stay long.” And with that, Futaba and the others hopped out of their seats and strutted upstairs.

Sae and Sojiro stared after them with confusion. “What was that all about?” Sojiro asked.

“Teenagers,” Sae responded, going back to sipping her tea.

* * *

Upstairs, everyone scattered around the attic. Ryuji turned his attention towards Futaba, who was sitting in a fetal position on Akira’s bed. “What the hell was that all about back there? Did you want to blow our cover?”

“I’m sorry. I panicked.”

“Look,” Makoto stepped forward, “we went this far without getting caught. There’s no way the police would figure out teenagers killed Shido.”

“Unless Akechi says something. Doesn’t he still work at the firm where Sae work?” Yusuke asked, staring right at Makoto. “Maybe it’s his idea for us to relax before the cops come breaking into our homes and arresting us.”

Haru gripped her head. “I don’t want to go to jail!”

“Akechi wouldn’t do that,” Makoto defended him as she walked over to Haru. “And you’re not going to jail – none of us are going to jail. All we have to do is act like normal teenagers. If Akechi plans on doing anything, then let me deal with him.” Her eyes locked onto her friends. “Just do your part, and everything will be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you all liked it. I decided delete the original story, so I can rewrite it to my liking. Please leave kudos and comment.


	2. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Akira arrives in Tokyo, he meets his new caretaker Sojiro Sakura.

**April 9 th **

Akira collided on to the stone-cold floor. He grunted at the pain on his abdomen as he rolled around onto his back. Spatting out blood, Akira stood up and rushed to the closing cell door. It locked shut before he could escape. Akira gripped the metal bars so hard that his knuckles white as he pulled. He doesn’t belong here, nor he didn’t do anything wrong. Akira glanced down the pitch-black hallway. His eyes adjusted as he saw a lean figure standing under a light.

“Hey,” Akira called out. “Let me out of here. I didn’t do anything. You have to believe me.” His voice cracked.

The guard, as if he didn’t hear Akira, turned around and walked away. Akira listened to his footsteps echoing down the hallway. “Hey, come back!” In an instant, he felt severe pain in his hands. His bones crushed. Yelling out, Akira staggered back, staring down at his now broken hands. He heard laughter in the distance. He saw a boy his age, strutting up to the prison bars, twirling a baton.

“Poor little Akira,” he taunted. “Look like you’re in a sticky situation. What to do? What to do?”

Akira staggered back in shock from how the boy had the same features as him. It’s as if they are twins. “This can’t be possible. Who are you?’ Akira demanded. “Let me out, dammit.”

“Why should I? This is your home now. You will rot in here for the rest of your life.”

Akira closed his eyes while clutching his head. “I don’t belong here. I want to go home. My real home.”

_Hey kid, wake up._

Akira’s eyes snapped open, then looked up at the dull off-white ceiling. In the distance, he could hear a train blowing its horn. He faced his doppelganger in confusion. “This isn’t my cell. Where am I?”

_Yo kid, are you alright?_

“Don’t you remember?” The boy stared at the ceiling before looking back at Akira. “I believe your destination is about to arrive.”

The scenery around Akira started to change. His jail cell shifted into a train car, and the boy was gone – instead, an older man dressed in a jean jacket, staring at him with a concerned expression. Akira jerked away from him, bumping into someone in the process. He grunted at the nagging headache forming in his head. “Are you alright?” The man asked again.

Akira only nodded.

The man leaned back. “So, first time on a train? Where you headed, kid?” Akira didn’t respond. The man could sense Akira not wanting to have a conversation. “Sorry, I should have ended the conversation after ‘are you alright.’ Nice glasses you got there.”

Akira’s fingers brushed against his new glasses his mom purchased before he left for Tokyo. Tokyo… his new home for the year. Or what Akira calls his prison. Just another prison cell for him to rot and a new warden to torment him. But the man isn’t a stranger. Not to his parents, that is. While Akira was staying in the juvenile hall because his father didn’t want him at home, his parents decided for him, without his consent, to live with a man they knew. They didn’t think about asking their son what _he_ wants, but Akira knows his parents didn’t want him around the house to make them feel ashamed to have a criminal as a son. 

He faced forward at the large windows as the subway car speed past different buildings before the train went through the tunnel. Not long after, he heard the train automated message announcement.

_“We are now entering Shibuya. This is the last stop for the day. Doors will open to your right.”_

Akira felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a girl his age wearing a school uniform staring down at him with a shy smile. “Hi there,” she greeted him. “My friend over there thinks you’re cute.” The girl pointed at another girl with long brunette hair. “She wants to know what school you go to since you’re not wearing one. I mean, you must be around our age, right?”

Akira’s eyes shifted from the girl to her friend. “I’m not interested.”

The girl stared back, startled at Akira’s words. She opened and closed her mouth as she tried to say something, yet she turned around and comforted her friend. “Don’t bother with that one. He’s a total asshole. You can find someone else.”

Akira ignored the girls. Now isn’t the time to think about dating Tokyo girls. He’s not here for a vacation. He’s put on probation and forced to come to the city.

The train finally reached its destination, jolting to a stop and letting the doors open. Akira stood up, shouldered his bag, and stepped onto the platform, mixing with the crowd. It never occurred to him that he could be claustrophobic. Shoulders slumped, hands tucked into his pockets, Akira walked out of the station. Not making eye contact or speaking with anyone. He found an isolated corner and pulled his phone out. The place he needed to go was Yongen-Jaya.

He begins to walk again. Occasionally saying excuse me to various people he bumped into – or they bump into him. Akira never imagined that everyone from large cities is rude. Tokyo seems like a whole new world to Akira – which scares him. The adolescent wasn’t used to trains or large crows, as he was from a small town two hours away from Tokyo.

The moment Akira reached Shibuya Crossing, he took in the view. He has seen what Shibuya Crossing looked like on the news and movies, but he never imagined how crowded it is. _I have to go through this each day for a year._ A dreadful thought came to mind. Hundreds to thousands of pedestrians walked in different directions. Akira followed the crowd across the crossing until he made it to the other side.

Akira sighed in relief once his train arrived. He squeezed inside the car as the doors were closing. The train jolted as it began to move. Akira’s eyes wandered around at the people. Just like the last train, everyone minded their own business. No one spoke to each other as they looked down at their phones or read a book. Something that Akira came to like about Tokyo.

* * *

Yongen-Jaya’s backstreet gives off the impression that it was once popular years ago but forgotten in the present. More storefronts seemed to have shut down than the ones that are still open. The demographics of the area appeared to be the elderly and middle age. They walked and spoken to one another as if they have been there for years. Akira didn’t see anyone that appeared to be his age or a little older. But the area seems familiar to him. It reminds him of his neighborhood.

Akira’s mood shifted. The thought of him made him have an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. Salvia began to flood his mouth in rabidly speed. Before Akira could react – he bent over and threw up on the concrete. In the distance, he could hear the click-clack of heels getting closer to him.

“Hey kid, you don’t look so well. Are you alright?”

Akira flinched at the sudden touch of human contact. He spun around and widened his eyes at an attractive young woman. She had on a white lab coat with a name tag. Dr. Tae Takemi. She doesn’t look like the average doctor. Akira thought as his eyes scanned over the doctor’s short black dress and black platform heels – which made her legs look incredibly long.

Dr. Takemi looked startled from the boy’s reaction to her. “I’m not going to hurt you,” she insisted calmly. She didn’t want to frighten the boy. “I’m a doctor. See?” She pointed at her name tag.

Akira nodded his head in understanding. “You don’t look like a doctor. But I’m fine now. Maybe it was something I ate?”

Takemi crossed her arms and stared suspiciously at him. “Are you from around here? I’ve never seen you here before.”

Before Akira could answer, a police officer marched over to the pair. “Is there a problem here, ma’am?” His deep voice made shivers run down Akira’s spine. The officer turned his attention to Akira. His nose turned up at the sight of the teenager. He never saw the boy before, and he seems to be causing trouble. “Shouldn’t you be in school? Where is your uniform?” He demanded. “Are you cutting class?”

Takemi’s eyes shifted to Akira’s hands. One was gripping his bag, and the other balled into his fist. Akira’s knuckles turned white. “School is already out,” Takemi spoke up for the boy. “And besides, he didn’t do anything wrong.”

The police officer gave Akira one last glare before marching back to his post.

“Don’t worry about him,” Takemi faced Akira. “He can be such a dick sometimes.”

“Uh… thank you?” Akira arched one eyebrow in suspense. An adult came to his rescue? She doesn’t even know him. “Sorry, but why did you help me?”

The doctor shrugged her shoulders. “Because I could see how helpless you were. So, before the officer rudely interrupted, who are you?”

“Akira Kurusu,” he replied. “I’m new here.”

“Akira Kurusu?” Takemi mumbled to herself. “Now, where did I hear that name from?”

 _Did she hear about my arrest too? Did the news travel to Tokyo?_ Akira felt his hands turn clammy.

“Oh, now, I remember.” The doctor snapped her fingers. “Sojiro spoke to me about you. Something about you becoming his new ward.”

Akira’s eyes widened at the mention of his new guardian’s name. “You know Sakura-san? Can you tell me where I can find him?”

Takemi nodded her head, pointing down a narrow alleyway. “Café Leblanc is right across from the bathhouse,” she instructed. “You can’t miss it. Well, see you.” With that, the young doctor tucked her hands into her lab coat pockets and continued walking to her destination.

Following the path, Akira stood outside Leblanc, which appeared deserted. It seemed like an old family shop than your average modern café. The place reminds Akira of when his mother visited a small café every Sunday before heading to church. She would always tell Akira that coffee gets her through the pastor’s sermon. Nerves build up inside Akira for not knowing anything about this Sojiro Sakura. What if he was a serial killer that would butcher Akira to pieces and feed him to the customers. Akira took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, calming his rapidly beating heart. Once Akira calmed down, he opened the French door and stepped inside.

Akira’s eyes instantly adjusted to the dim lightings as he glanced around at the retro interior. To the left was a series of raggedy booths with an elder couple occupying one, and parallel is the counter. Jars of spices lined up neatly on the shelves. The smell of smoke, liquor, coffee, and curry filled Akira’s nose. This place looks just as jammed on the inside like it does on the outside. Yet quiet.

A man sat on a stool with a newspaper and pencil. He appeared to be working on a crossword puzzle. The man wore a pink dress shirt and pale khakis underneath a black apron. He had slicked–back black hair with a receding hairline and a goatee. The style seemed outdated, yet the man wore it well. At the sound of Akira’s entrance, the man glanced over at the teenager. Annoyance was written all over his face.

The two stared at each other, waiting to see who will speak first. The man sighed, placing the newspaper and pencil on the counter. “I’m assuming you’re Akira Kurusu, correct? You arrived earlier than expected. You didn’t have any trouble finding your way here?”

The old couple started to notice an uncomfortable feeling between the café owner and the teenage boy. They decided it was time to leave. “Thank you for the coffee Sojiro. The money is on the table.”

The man – Akira came to realize is his new caretaker – faced the older man with a kinder expression. “Thanks for coming.”

The two elders said their goodbyes and headed to the door; Akira stepped out of the way from them to pass. The older woman gave Akira a quick smile before shuffling out the door. Sojiro picked up the used coffee cups with a loud sigh. “Four hours for one cup of coffee. Unbelievable,” Sojiro muttered as he walked around the counter and dumped them in the sink.

Akira stared awkwardly at the back of Sojiro’s head. “Thank you for agreeing to let me stay here,” he said. “I won’t cause any problems.”

Akira heard a grunt coming from Sojiro. “I wondered what type of delinquent would come to my doorstep.” Sojiro strutted to the far end of the counter. “Didn’t know it would be a brat with manners. Well, my name is Sojiro Sakura. Come with me so you can see where you will be sleeping.”

Sojiro walks further towards the back of the café, pausing once he realized Akira wasn’t following him. “Well, come on. I don’t have all day.”

Confused about why he’s sleeping in a café and not in an actual house, Akira obediently headed over to the older man. Past the bathroom and up the narrow staircase, the two gentlemen stood in the middle of a cluttered, dusty attic. Akira coughed and fanned the dust around him. The attic was a complete mess. Trash bags, boxes, and tools carelessly laid on the floor and tables. A dingy bed placed under a window with an assumed unwashed comforter.

“This is my room?” Akira tried not to sound rude, but the cell he stayed in at juvie was better than this garbage.

Sojiro narrowed his eyes, most likely knew what his new ward was thinking. “My daughter lives with me, and I don’t want you anywhere near her. I’m providing food and shelter, so you better be grateful you’re not on the streets.”

Akira winced at Sojiro’s harsh tone. He made a mental note not to piss off his new guardian. The situation is already misleading, as is. “Speaking of streets,” Sojiro continued. “If you cause any trouble, you will be thrown out. If I catch you stealing anything, you will be thrown out. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I don’t know if you thought this was some type of vacation. Cause it’s not. You’re here because you thought you could play the hero. Now that the guy sued you, you have a criminal record and got kicked out of your school. Your parents felt embarrassed at the sight of you, so they shipped you out here to attend the only school that would accept your ass.” The harsh remarks reminded Akira of the reality he is now facing. His parents nor school don’t want him. And now Sojiro doesn’t want him.

“Now, let me give you the rundown of how things work around here,” Sojiro began explaining. “This café is _mine._ It took me many headaches to bring this into a business, and I won’t let some teenage boy ruin it for me. Every morning, you’re leaving for school, and every evening you’re coming from school. I don’t want you wandering the streets at night. When I have customers, you need to be upstairs. I can’t have you bothering anyone. Do you understand?” Akira nodded.

“I see we have come to an understanding. The next thing is food. The food that in the cabinets and shelves are off-limits, so you have to find your own type of food. You want to act like an adult; then I’m going to treat you like one. I have made specific spots in the fridge and cabinets for your things,’ Sojiro explained. “Now, any questions?”

“Where can I take a bath and do laundry?” Akira asked.

“Ah, yes… I almost forgot about that.” Sojiro scratched his chin. “You can use the bathroom downstairs. It only contains a sink and toilet, though. For bathing, there is a public bath across from here, the same thing as laundry. I don’t remember how much they cost, so ask.”

Sojiro stepped past him, heading towards the stairs, then paused. “Tomorrow, we’re going to Shujin Academy,” he announced. “You’re going to get your ID, I have to sign some papers, and we’re going to introduce ourselves to the principal and your homeroom teacher. It’s the proper thing to do since they allow you to attend. So, go to bed early tonight.” Without saying another word, Sojiro climbed down the steps, mumbling about how he can’t open the café tomorrow.

Silence filled the room once Sojiro left. Akira plopped down on the bed and let out a sigh. The scenario he’s already in could have been way worse. No school would have wanted him; his parents could kick him out of the house and leave him homeless. “Well, I’ll be in this hellhole for a year. Better make the most out of it.” Akira made a mental note to start looking for a job this Sunday.

In the middle of the attic was a large cardboard box his mom packed for him. Kneeling, Akira cut opened the box and saw his casual clothes, school uniforms, supplies, and toiletries. Once he went through the items, Akira decided to clean his new living quarters. He stood on his feet and stared at the clouds of dust and spiderwebs in distress. Tonight is going to be a long night.

* * *

Akira felt as if he ran a marathon. He was out of breath, body sore, and sweat dripping from his forehead. However, Akira finished cleaning – or his attempt to clean. He stacked the tools near the staircase, and the books were neatly placed on the bookshelf in order by the author’s name. Akira settled his toiletries in a storage container he found, and his clothes hung on an attached wire on the ceiling. The attic may not be spotless, but it’s more livable for Akira to stay.

Akira, exhausted, plopped down on the bed and unplugged his phone. The lonely boy stared down at his messages. Not once did his parents made any contact to see if he made it in safely. Having a little courage, Akira called his mother. It rang a couple of times before it turns to voicemail.

“Hey, Mom…” Akira’s voice trailed off, not knowing what to say. “It’s me, Akira. I made it to Tokyo and settled in. I meet Sakura-san, and he seems cool. I appreciate that you ask him to take me in for the school year. Call me back when you get this.” He ended the call.

Akira dropped his phone beside him and laid back on the bed. “It’s me, Akira,” he mocked himself. “It’s not like she doesn’t have caller ID.” Hearing footsteps, Akira sat up once Sojiro came upstairs. The older man’s eyebrows perked up in surprise.

“Heard noises earlier and wondered what you were doing.” Sojiro stepped closer to the desk and took one finger, and glided across the surface. Not one dust on his finger. “Not bad.”

“Thank you,” Akira blurted out.

Sojiro titled his head. “For what?”

“For taking me in,” he answered. “I don’t know why you did it, but thanks.”

The older man grunted, not saying a ‘you’re welcome.’ “I came in here to tell you that I’m leaving for the night. The shop is already locked up,” he explained. “So, no one should break-in.” Sojiro rested his hand on the rail. “I called your folks and let them know you arrived. See you in the morning.”

Akira’s eyes watched as Sojiro headed downstairs. The chime on the door let him know that Sojiro left the café. Akira’s heart broke, realizing that his parents don’t want to talk to him. Their son. He felt hot tears run down his face at the realization that…

Akira Kurusu is officially alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks for the users who left me kudos. For some odd reason when I uploaded this chapter the first time, I noticed it wasn't the finished chapter that I already did. I never found the right document (I'm pissed) so I had to edit this chapter...again.


	3. Stay in Your Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira introduce himself to Principal Kobayakawa, his homeroom teacher, Kawakami, and Student Council President Makoto Niijima before he starts school.

**April 10 th **

Akira groaned at the sound of his alarm clock. He sluggishly searched for the damn device – knocking over his glasses in the process. Akira lifted his head to see the time. He slept a whole eight hours, yet he still felt exhausted. He laid on his back and stared up at the wooden ceiling. From the time he got arrested until now seems like a horrible nightmare he’s living. Akira rolled out of bed with a yawn and a good stretch, gathered his student uniform and toiletries, and headed downstairs to the restroom to start his day.

As he exited the restroom, Akira heard the café door unlocking. Sojiro opened the door and stepped inside. He appeared surprised as he stopped in front of Akira. “Already up and dressed, huh? Thought I had to drag you out of bed,” he said. “Well, hurry up and take your things up to your room so that we can head out. The traffic to Aoyama-Itchome gets horrible around this time.”

“Where?”

“It’s where Shujin Academy is located,” Sojiro answered, then turned annoyed. “Don’t just stand there. Go put your things away.”

Akira did what he was told then soon came back into the café to see Sojiro waiting for him by the door. “Alright then, let’s go.”

* * *

“Just so you know, today is the only day I will bring you here,” Sojiro explained once they exited his car. “You need to take the train from here on out.”

Akira absentmindedly nodded his head, not paying attention to his caretaker. The boy’s focus was on the school building. Shujin Academy is the most elite school in Tokyo. Any student that graduated from here will go to any prestigious college of their choice. Akira remembered his mother showing him a brochure about the school. From clubs to sports, Shujin had it all. It’s a mystery why the school accepted him in the first place. No other school wanted a student with a criminal record.

When Sojiro and Akira made it to the school gate, Sojiro placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder. The older man had a stern look on his face when he spoke. “When we get in there, behave yourself. Not only will you make yourself look bad, but you will make me look bad also.”

The bespectacled student frowned. _Of course, he only cares about himself._ “Got it.” He said.

Shujin was a tad bit bigger than Akira’s old school; however, it seems straightforward on finding classes. Being a Sunday, there weren’t any students wandering the halls. That helped Akira to memorize the classrooms without pondering eyes. Occasionally Akira would see a teacher here and there. The teachers would give him a knowing look before scurrying off – probably to gossip in the teacher’s lounge.

“Where is a map when you need one?” Sojiro mumbled to himself as he looked up and down the hallway. A girl with short brown hair and stunning red eyes walked past while holding a stack of flyers. “Excuse me, Miss?” Sojiro called out.

The girl turned around, shifting the flyers to her right hip. “Yes, do you need help with anything?” Her tone was quiet yet powerful.

“Can you tell us where he goes to get a student ID?”

The girl’s eyes turned to Akira as if she’s analyzing him. “Are you the new transfer student?” Akira nodded, surprised that she would know that information. Maybe the girl knew everyone at the school but didn’t recognize him. “That would be the Yearbook room. It’s on the second floor. Last door to the right. And welcome to Shujin Academy.” The student walked away until she stopped in front of a bulletin board.

“She seems like a sweet girl,” Sojiro commented, then faced Akira with a stern look. “Don’t get any ideas on making a pass with her.”

Taking a student ID didn’t take long. The third-year student told Akira to sit on the stool and smile. However, Akira didn’t smile. He doesn’t care what his photo looked like since he’s only going to be at Shujin for a year. And who would judge a silly picture? After his ID printer, Akira and Sojiro made their way towards the principal’s office – which wasn’t a short distance from the Yearbook room.

Stepping into the principal’s office, Akira noticed that the atmosphere shifted to unwelcome. The principal and a young woman stared intensifying at the new transfer student, judging him and seeing if Akira would do anything that would get him kicked out before he entered. Standing on the other side of the principal stood the same girl that gave Akira and Sojiro directions. As Sojiro signed the remaining documents, Akira’s eyes wandered over at the different plaques and trophies on display. He could tell that the principal favors students who outshine others.

Akira glanced over at the oversize man behind the desk. Principal Kobayakawa was so large that his yellow suit looked like it was about to rip. With no neck, the principal built like Humpty Dumpty. Yet, his tone came off as someone who doesn’t deal with nonsense. “I don’t care what you did or didn’t do in your hometown.” His beady eyes locked onto Akira’s. “You’re at Shujin now. Make one mistake, and you’re out of this school.”

“Yes, sir,” Akira replies.

“This school is recognized all over this country, young man. I hope you understand how much I’m putting this school at risk of accepting you. In my opinion, you’re pathetic to me.”

Akira’s blood started to boil. _Pathetic, huh? So, that’s what I am to you. If I’m so inadequate, then why the fuck you accepted me in the first place, huh? What type of game you’re playing here?_

Akira wanted to throw all the insults he could think of at the pudgy man went out of the window as he bowed. “Thank you for accepting me.” Akira’s stomach churned. “I’m sorry for the difficulty I’ve caused you.”

Feeling satisfied with the boy’s answer, Kobayakawa motioned to the silent young woman. “This will be your homeroom teacher.”

She wore a simple long-sleeved yellow sweater and knee-length denim skirt. Akira noticed the lack of sleep written over her pallid face that even her makeup couldn’t cover up. Her eyes appeared sunk into her eye sockets, and there were dark circles around her eyes. Despite her feeling exhausted, the teacher gave off an irritated aura.

“I’m Sadayo Kawakami.” Her apathetic tone matched her cold expression. “I take it that you have your student ID?” Akira held up his ID. “Good. Here is your handbook. All of the rules are there. Not like you’re going to read them.” Kawakami mumbled the latter. “If you break one rule, you’re going straight to the guidance office.”

Akira stayed silent, eyeing the woman with hatred. Even at school, he isn’t welcome. Kawakami placed the booklet on the desk, avoiding Akira’s eyes as if she didn’t want to give them to him herself. Ignoring her rude behavior, Akira reached for them then lingered. His sharp eyes gazed upon folded pink and white leaflet. _Housekeeping Services Victoria? What the hell is this?_

Kawakami started to lose her patience with the transfer student. _What is he waiting for? Permission?_ She followed Akira’s eyes to the part-time job flyer she carelessly stuck between the schoolbook pages. _I’m such a dumbass!_ Kawakami swiftly snatched the flyer then tucked it into her pocket. Sighing in relief once she realized Principal Kobayakawa, Makoto, and Sojiro didn’t detect anything. She worked too hard to get fired over her stupidity.

“Are we done here?” Sojiro tapped his foot impatiently. “I have a store to get back too.”

Kobayakawa narrowed his eyes at Sojiro. He hoped the sour attitude doesn’t rub off on the boy. That would cause some problems. Slightly turning his chair, he gestured to the student on his left. “This is Makoto Niijima, the Student Council President and one of our prestige students at Shujin Academy. To make sure you stay out of trouble, you will report to her every day after school.”

Akira’s eyes widened at the sudden news. _So, she’s my new babysitter. Perfect. That’s fucking perfect. What do they think I’m going to do? Burn the school to the ground?_ Yet again, Akira didn’t say a word. He faced Makoto and bowed. “Please take care of me.”

Makoto folded her hands behind her back. “I am usually found in the library after the final bell rings. I can help you with your homework. But if I have Student Council business to attend to, then we will have to schedule another meeting time.” Makoto stared down at Principal Kobayakawa. “Will that be all, Sir?”

Kobayakawa rubbed his head, thinking if he left out anything. Besides giving the boy a tour of the school, the principal didn’t care. It’s not like Akira will participate in any extracurricular. “Yes, that will be all,” he stated. “But Sakura-san, keep a close eye on him. Make sure he stays in his lane outside of school.”

“He’s not my kid,” Sojiro muttered. “I’m sure he understands the situation he’s in.”

Remembering that she left out one bit of information, Kawakami stop Akira. “Once you arrive tomorrow, come to the faculty office. I’ll show you to your classroom.”

After a few exchanges, Sojiro and Akira left the principal’s office; Makoto seconds later. Kawakami leaned forward, resting her palms on top of the principal’s desk. “Do you believe I’m fit to teach him?” She asked, staring at the wooded furniture. “Why couldn’t someone else step in?”

Kobayakawa leaned back into his chair. Kawakami rolled her eyes at the creaky sound of the chair cylinder echoing around the room. One day that poor chair will collapse. “Every other classroom is full, and you know this,” he replies. “But don’t you worry. You’re not responsible for whatever happens to that boy. We can always say we tried to turn him into a good civilian, but deep down, he’s a criminal and will stay that way.”

At the school’s entrance, Sojiro slumped his shoulders. Being in the same room and the principal and the teacher made Sojiro feel uneasy. Not that he cares about his new ward, but he thought they would welcome him. “I’ve never would have thought the staff would treat a student like a pest.” He faced Akira. “Guess that happens when you have a criminal record. And now you have a babysitter. You better not cause anyone any trouble because I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Akira responded, not trying to sound upset. He knew he was just a burden to the school.

Sojiro huffed. “Listen, I can tell that you are a quiet fellow. I don’t see you getting expelled. So, keep your nose out of people’s business, speak when spoken to, and you’re going to have a good year.”

Akira stared at the man in amazement. Since yesterday, Sojiro seems to not care for him. Like Sojiro wants Akira to fuck up, so he has a reason to kick him out. Now, Sojiro is telling him not to get expelled.

Not waiting for a response from the teenager, Sojiro turned around and exited the school with Akira.

* * *

Kawakami let out a frustrated cry once she made it to the courtyard. All the anger pilled inside her was ready to be released. She leaned her back onto the aluminum fence, staring at the fallen Japanese Cherry Blossoms. Spring is always her favorite season. Not too cold, not too warm, just the perfect weather. “Why me?” Kawakami asked herself.

When Kobayakawa came up to her last week and told her that a transfer student would be in her class, she was surprised. It’s a bit strange to see someone transferring after the semester already started. Getting curious about her new student, she looked into his files to learn more about him. That was when her view of the student changed. He has a criminal record for assaulting someone. Kawakami went to the principal for an explanation, Kobayakawa went on about how much Shujin Academy’s reputation will gain from ‘taking in a criminal’ and ‘reform him into an honorable citizen.’ It made Kawakami sick to her stomach.

_Did he genuinely assault someone? Was he at the wrong time at the wrong place?_ The quiet, bespectacled teen seemed well mannered as Kobayakawa was firm with him, not lashing out like Sakamoto. Now, she felt terrible for giving Akira the cold shoulder.

“I’ve finally found you.” She straightens up once she saw a familiar face. Suguru Kamoshida. An Olympic gold medalist and Shujin’s PE teacher and volleyball coach. Kamoshida is considered a handsome man to the female population at the school, but to Kawakami – his big ego makes him obnoxious.

“Why?” She asked. “You need me for something?”

Kamoshida leaned forward on the fence, resting his forearms on the rail. “Chouno-san gossiped to me about the new transfer student that will be in your class.” He let out an unamused chuckle. “You’ve got yourself in a troublesome situation.”

Kawakami rolled her eyes. “If you’re here to make me feel more miserable than I’m already am, then get the hell out of my sight.” She scoffed. “Of all the teachers, why me? Someone more suitable than me can keep the boy in line.”

Ignoring the woman’s rude words, Kamoshida gently grabbed her hands into his stouter hands. “Hey, I know how frustrated you are. How can Principal Kobayakawa accept someone with a criminal record?”

Kawakami pulled her palms out of Kamoshida’s grasp, wrapping her arms around her thin waist. “You know how the principal is. He wants to boost the school’s reputation.”

Kamoshida sneered. “You would think _my_ volleyball team contributing to the school will be enough.”

“You’re right about that,” she agrees. Ever since Kamoshida became the head coach for the volleyball team, the school’s popularity skyrocketed. The male and female students win every match, and various coaches from universities scout them. Yet, in the back of Kawakami’s mind, something feels off. The students appeared to have more bruises than usual. But she’s a teacher and can’t interfere with the students’ lives. She got her problems to deal with.

“Just be careful, all right? If the delinquent causes any problems for you, let me know, so I’ll kick him out right away.”

“He should do us all a favor and don’t show up.” Those words felt sour in Kawakami’s mouth. She shouldn’t say that as a teacher, let alone in front of another teacher. “I think I should go. I need to go over my notes for tomorrow.”

“Well, I should head back to practice. With the volleyball rally coming up, I want the teams to be in tip-top shape. Many people have high expectations. Don’t want to disappoint them.”

_There’s that stupid smile on his face._ “I have so many things on my mind that I’ve completely forgotten.”

Kamoshida’s eyebrow twitched from annoyance, yet his smile stayed on his broad face. “Well, I’m glad I’ve reminded you.” And with that, Kamoshida strutted towards the gym, disappearing behind the metal doors.

Sighing in relief, Kawakami sauntered to the main building. She might as well go through her lesson plans for tomorrow. _I can’t wait until the students see their new classmate. Hopefully, no one catches wind of his criminal record. That would be a disaster. But maybe he won’t show up tomorrow, or the next day, or even the entire school year._

* * *

Tokyo’s traffic was atrocious. They haven’t moved in the last twenty minutes. Akira flinched at the sound of Sojiro, slamming his fist onto the dashboard. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered. He shot Akira a glare. “This is the main reason why I didn’t want to drive you myself. Since you’ve arrived, you only caused me nothing but trouble.”

“Then why did you?” Akira spoke, sounding agitated. He doesn’t care if he appears ungrateful to the older man. “I could have gone by myself. You’re just like everyone else. You learn about my past, then treat me like dirt.” Akira turned his head towards the window, not wanting Sojiro to see the pain in his eyes. “I don’t understand why you took me in. Was it because of money?”

Sojiro kept his eyes on the traffic. “Your father and I knew each other when we were in college. He called me, asked me to take you in when no one wanted to. Plus, he’s paying me well.” He glanced down at the school handbook on Akira’s lap. “Do you think you’re going to like Shujin? I know the principal and teacher were harsh on you.”

Akira ran his fingers over the academy’s crest. “Seems alright. Can’t say if I like it or not until tomorrow.”

To their surprise, traffic began moving again. Sojiro huffed. “Finally. I need to piss.”

Vehicles maneuver to one lane, passing a two-car accident. Akira peeked over at Sojiro’s window and saw a little girl covered in a white sheet. Sojiro spotted her too and sighed. “Poor girl. Last month there was also an accident that took a young girl’s life. I believe her name was Sumire Yoshizawa. She was only fifteen-years-old and a gymnast.”

Sojiro continued driving to Yongen-Jaya as Akira stared at the citizens walking along the sidewalk.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Akira woke up from his slumber. Sojiro shook him, saying they were at the café. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, Sojiro shook his head, grumbling about not opening the restaurant. Akira kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything offensive to the owner. The teen highly doubts the little diner gets packed with customers.

Akira’s thoughts went away when Sojiro’s phone went off. He answered immediately. “What’s up?” He greeted the person. “I’m about to leave the shop. Yeah, I just got back. Sorry for worrying you. There was an accident on the way back.” He smiled. “I’ll be there soon.” He ended the call and faced Akira. “That’s my cue to leave.”

“Was that your wife?” Akira pondered. He still doesn’t anything about the man who took him in, only that he has a daughter. Akira did notice the wedding band on Sojiro’s ring finger.

Anger flashed across Sojiro’s face. Akira regretted opening his mouth. “How dare you ask me a dumbass question?!” He took a few strides and grabbed hold of Akira’s collar. “Let me make one thing clear… We aren’t friends. You don’t get to ask me personal questions like we are equals. Do you hear me?”

Akira gulped; fear ignited all over his body. “Y-yes, sir.” Akira didn’t understand why Sojiro reacted that way. It was an innocent question, right?

Sojiro slowly let go of Akira. “It’s late. You should go to bed.” He stepped past the frightening teen and headed towards the door. “I’m going to lock the door behind me.” With that, Sojiro opened and closed the door behind him, locking it before walking down the alleyway.

Akira’s eyes filled with rage. Out of anger, he kicked the wooden counter. He ignored the pain in his toes as he marched upstairs. He hates this place. He hates Sojiro, his parents, his new school, and many more people who have caused him grief since his arrest. Once changed into pajamas, Akira laid in bed, thinking about tomorrow. Will people like him? Or will they hate him immediately when they learn about his criminal record? Of course, they will turn their backs on him. Something bounds to happen the moment he steps foot inside the school. Misfortune seems to follow him wherever he goes.

Not wanting to focus on the topic, Akira took his phone and attempted to memorize Shujin Academy’s route. The school is located in the Aoyama-Itchome district – not too long of a ride. He dreaded the thought of riding on a crowded train again. Feeling his eyelids getting heavy, Akira set his phone on the charger, pull the comforter above him, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Fun fact: I thought about adding a part with Kamoshida looking into Akira's criminal record.


	4. In Need of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's first day of school turned sour when someone leaked his criminal record.

**April 11 th**

The sound of Akira’s alarm didn’t wake him up. It was the smell of curry. The spiciness traveled up the stairs and into his nostrils. Akira’s stomach growled, not surprising him in the slightest. He didn’t eat last night from anger, anticipation, and fear, so his gut screams for food. He checked the time, noticing that it was too early for LeBlanc to be open. So maybe Sojiro is preparing food for the customers. It’s not like the café has any customers from what Akira saw the day he arrived. Nevertheless, Akira rolled out of bed, got dressed, grabbed his bag, and made his way downstairs.

Sojiro was behind the counter, absentmindedly staring outside the window. The sound of feet alerted him to Akira’s presence. In all honesty – the middle-aged man was shocked to see his ward awake and dress for his first day. Sojiro thought Akira would sleep in and not go to Shujin. Not that Sojior cares. “I’m in shock,” Sojiro admitted. “Didn’t believe you were going to school.”

“First day of school. Didn’t want to arrive late,” Akira simply said as he plopped his schoolbag onto the counter, making sure he didn’t forget any supplies.

Sojiro went inside the kitchen and came back with a plate of curry and a glass of water. “Sit down and have some breakfast before you go. Don’t want you to pass out of starvation on your first day. But please hurry. I don’t want my customers seeing you once I open.”

Akira stayed put. He eyed the dish and Sojiro suspiciously. Just yesterday, Sojiro went hostile from a simple question. And now, the man cooked breakfast for him. _Is he bipolar?_

The boy’s silence irritated Sojiro. “What are you standing around for? Are you glad that I’m giving you free food? You should say thank you for my hospitality.”

“T-thank you,” Akira bowed, then scurried to the seat. Having curry for breakfast was a bit strange for him. The dish meant to eat during dinner – in Akira’s house that is. Akira’s mind took him back to the last time he ate a homecooked meal. It was the morning of Akira’s arrest. Ever since that day, Akira’s parents didn’t let him eat their cooking.

Once he took the first bite, Akira’s eyes widen at the extraordinary taste. He had eaten curry dishes made from his mother or at a restaurant, but nothing tops Sojiro’s curry. The sweet and spicy flavors mixed in perfectly – as if a mastered chef made it. Before Akira knew it, the plate was licked clean. _Now that’s the way to a perfect morning_. Akira let out a satisfying sigh before finishing his glass of water _._ “Thanks for the meal, Sakura-san. It was delicious. You have to teach me the recipe.” Akira smiled at the man then got out of his seat.

Akira spotted a small smile appearing on Sojiro’s face as the older man gathered the plate and cup. “Maybe one day. Well, enough chit-chatting and go. Do you know your way to school?”

Akira nodded. “I memorized the route.”

“That’s a relief. I don’t have time to find you if you get lost,” Sojiro told him. “Make sure you flip the sign outside to “Open” on your way out. Oh, and you have all your stuff, right? Paper… pencils…”

“Triple checked this morning,” Akira reassured him as he left the café. Flipping the sign over, Akira pulled out his phone and checked the train schedule. “I have enough time.” He took out his earphones and played some music.

Reaching Yogen-Jaya train station, Akira arrived just in time as the train jolted to a stop. It was quite crowded with everyone going to work, or school and Akira found himself pinned up against the door. He felt slightly uncomfortable with strangers invading his personal space, so he held onto his bag for comfort, wishing for his destination to arrive soon. Akira spied a few students from various schools, including Shujin, talking, eating breakfast, texting, or sleeping.

A couple of feet away from Akira, two girls gossiped until one of them glanced over and spotted Akira. Her blood ran cold as she stared at the boy that is the talk of the school. Everyone is talking about a new transfer student that has a criminal record. Last night, one of her friends shared a post on the school forum about the mysterious student. Tapping on her friend’s shoulder, the girl leaned over and whispered, “Hey, you see that guy over there?” She pointed to Akira. Her friend nodded. “You know who that is? That’s the new transfer student everyone is talking about.”

“You mean the one with the criminal record?”

The girl nodded, raising an eyebrow. “I read that he assaulted someone. Almost killed the guy.”

Her friend shrieked. “Do you think he’s carrying a weapon this instance? What if he kills someone at school?”

“He might,” she replied. “So be on guard.” An idea pop in her head as she took out her phone. The girl took a quick picture and posted it on her social media. Her followers responded with _‘OMG! He’s on the train!’ ‘My parents are planning to transfer me to another school. They don’t want me around the criminal.’ ‘What if he attacks someone at the school!’_ and _‘What was the principal thinking?’_ With a smirk, the girl put her phone away. “You know, if he weren’t a psycho, I would have thought he was cute.”

Once the train stopped at Shibuya Station, Akira followed the crowd up the stairs and to the Underground Walkway. He stood in the middle of the pathway, confused as he stared at the bright signs, colored circles, and arrows pointing at different trains. “Ginza Line. Ginza Line. Ginza Line,” Akira mumbled to himself. Staring at his phone, Akira wasn’t looking where he is going, which send him knocking into a businessman.

“Damn, kid,” the man stood up and dusted off his expensive suit. “Watch where you’re going.” He gave Akira one last glare before storming off.

“Jackass.” Akira scoffed as he picked himself off the floor. His eyes zeroed in on yellow circles with the number 8 that labeled ‘Ginza Line.’ Relieve that he isn’t lost, Akira followed the path; however, his luck ran out when Akira spotted a cleaning sign blocking the pathway. “Damnit.”

“Are you looking for the Ginza Line?” A woman in her 30s asked, walking up from behind him.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Go up those stairs.” She instructed, pointing to the stairs leading to Station Square. “You’ll see the Teikyu building straight ahead. The Ginza Line goes upstairs.”

Embarrassed that the woman saw him getting lost, Akira quickly thanked her and left the Underground Walkway. Stepping onto Station Square, Akira tilted his head to the dark clouds forming in the sky. He quickened his step towards the Teikyu building and climbed up the stairs to the train leading to Aoyama-Itchome.

* * *

Makoto swiftly strutted up the stairs, shook the rain off her compact umbrella, closed it, and then entered the warm foyer. She hates the rain just like everyone else, yet she doesn’t mind watching the raindrops falling through a window. She walked upstairs as she made her way towards the student council room. The hallways and stairwells were packed with students gossiping with each other. They huddled together, staring at their phones and whispering.

“You heard about the transfer student that’s arriving today? He assaulted someone.” Makoto froze. “Damn near killed the man.”

“Well, I heard he got a mafia’s wife pregnant. He had to move here for protection.”

_Did Principal Kobayakawa and Ms. Kawakami forget to give me that specific detail?_ Makoto blocked out the voices while walking to the student council room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. _Calm yourself, Makoto. Maybe they’re talking about another transfer student. It can’t be the same Akira Kurusu I met yesterday. I mean, why would I get asked to take care of a criminal?_ Makoto tucked a string of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

She deposited her bag onto the table, wandered over to the nearest computer, and searched the school forum for anything about Akira Kurusu. Her eyes scanned over his recently released criminal record. Kurusu assaulted a man one night. The man stated that Kurusu randomly attacked him as he was leaving his girlfriend’s house. Makoto leaned back into the seat. There’s no way that Akira Kurusu is the same guy that reported in the statement. He appeared calm, almost shy, yesterday when Makoto met him. She needs answers from Kawakami. Getting up, Makoto left the room and walked downstairs to the faculty office. Along the way, she heard more rumors.

“I heard that he got a knife in his pocket.”

“If you look him in the eye, he’ll kill you.”

“You think he’ll attack us? I don’t want to die.”

As she came close to the faculty office, Makoto kept the stoic look she’s known for. The Student Council President never shows any emotions; she doesn’t want anyone to think she’s weak. Makoto cracked the door open and peeked inside to see if Kawakami was sitting at her desk. To her luck, the woman was. Kawakami sat in her chair, staring off into space. Makoto noticed how exhausted the older woman appeared. Dark circles under her eyes, hair uncombed, and clothes wrinkled.

Makoto stepped inside and stood in front of the teacher. Clearing through, which startled Kawakami, she spoke. “Ms. Kawakami, can I have a word with you?”

Kawakami twirled her chair around, facing the student. “Yes, Niijima-chan? What’s the matter?”

Makoto stood upright, hands placed on her sides, and her voice precise. “It’s about Akira Kurusu, the new transfer student. I heard some of the students talking about how –’

“He is a criminal and dangerous to this school,” Kawakami finished. “The principal wanted this to be a secret, yet someone decided to release his criminal record. The poor boy isn’t going to have a quiet year here.”

“So, were you or Principal Kobayakawa ever going to tell me about this before or after you told me to look after him.” Makoto’s voice turned heavy. She felt angry. Angry about the duties she already has to do also, she had to look after a criminal.

Kawakami raised a brow. “You seemed so eager to help out the new student, yet now you don’t want to. Why?”

“It’s not that. I just wish you would have told me face to face and not from other students. I would have been more prepared.”

“Well, now you are.” Kawakami sighed. “Listen, I’m sorry for not telling you about Kurusu-kun. But, I know you’re fit for this job. I trust you to make sure he won’t cause any problems while attending this school.” Makoto went to exit the room when Kawakami stopped her. “Oh, and don’t bother with Kurusu-kun today. He has enough on his plate as is.”

Makoto nodded her head. “Understood.”

* * *

“Shit” Once the train stopped at Aoyama-Itchome station, Akira found himself under an awning. He mentally scolded himself for not remembering to bring an umbrella. Akira watched as his new schoolmates ran towards the school under their umbrellas. He pulled out his phone and checked the GPS, noticing how close the academy is from his location. He still had time to spare before first period starts, plus it seems like the rain isn’t going away. Akira doesn’t want to start his first day by being drenched in water.

At the sound of splashing footsteps, Akira glimpsed at a feminine figure joining him under the awning. _She must have forgotten her umbrella too._ She also wore the familiar Shujin blazer but customized the outfit with a white hoodie underneath. Accompanying the uniform was red leggings for the chill weather. Akira seemed to notice that the girl knew how to style her clothes to her liking and not go by the rulebook. She then wiped away raindrops before pulling the back of her hood.

Akira blinked his eyes several times at her unique features. He knew it was rude to stare, yet he couldn’t help but stare. Akira has seen beautiful girls around his school, but never this gorgeous. Akira knew the girl was biracial with the Japanese features, platinum blonde hair – there’s no way it is dyed – and blue eyes.

Sensing his presence, the girl turned her head towards Akira; he noticed her large pigtails bounced. There was a moment of silence apart from the raindrops. Akira wanted to look away, but his body wouldn’t let him. The girl let out an awkward laugh then gestured towards the sky. “Tough weather, huh?” Her voice sounded friendly.

Akira’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. He couldn’t remember his name or even know how to say ‘Hi.’ It’s as if Akira was brain dead. _Say something stupid._ “You’re magnificent.” Akira dropped his head in shame the moment those words escaped his mouth. “Dumbass,” he mumbled under his breath.

The girl blushed. “Um, th –” She stopped as her eyes drifted past Akira.

Akira seemed puzzled as he noticed her shoulders getting tensed. Following the girl’s gaze, Akira spotted a white car pulled up along the sidewalk. The tinted window rolled down, revealing a rectangular face man with black hair. He wore a blue tracksuit and smiled – mostly at the girl. “The rain isn’t going away anytime soon, and you’re going to be late if you stand around. You want a ride to school?” By the look on his face, the man won’t take no for an answer.

Akira saw the girl give the older man a nervous smile – not the kind smile she gave Akira a few minutes ago. “Sure, thanks.” Walking over to the passage seat, the man glanced over at Akira.

“You want a ride too?”

“No, thanks.” Akira shook his head and gave a gentle wave – feeling unwanted. However, the man’s eyes were only on the girl, waiting for her to buckle up her seatbelt. Akira caught a glimpse of the girl’s face – a mixture of fear and sadness – as she disappeared behind the tinted window as the vehicle drove off.

The sound of splashing water turned Akira’s attention to a blonde hair boy running past him. He wore the same uniform as Akira did, except his blazer was unbuttoned, and instead of the traditional white shirt, it was yellow. The teenager stood a few feet away from Akira, glaring at the white car from earlier. “Fuckin’ pervert.”

Akira raised an eyebrow at the boy’s choice of words. “Pervert?”

Akira’s voice reached the stranger’s ear. He turned around and glared at Akira. He marched up to Akira – not caring if he invaded the boy’s personal space. “What are you looking at, four eyes? You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” His eyes filled with rage.

_What the hell?_ Akira took a step back; the confusion was written all over his face. “Kamoshida? I don’t know who that is.”

The boy stared at Akira as if he lost a few brain cells. “What do you mean you don’t know Kamoshida? He’s the bastard that gave Takamaki a ride. You know the one who thinks he runs Shujin Academy as if he’s a fuckin’ king or some shit.”

_Kamoshida? Takamaki? What is this guy talking about? Now he’s saying something about a king?_ “So, this Kamoshida guy is a teacher?” Akira asked. If he spends more time with this guy, then he’ll be late. “Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about. And I should be getting to school.”

The boy let out a dry chuckle. “Are you pullin’ my leg? You’re a second-year, and you don’t you know who Kamoshida is? Do you live under a rock?” He took a step back and gave Akira a once over. “Come to think about it… you don’t look familiar. What are you, a transfer student?”

Akira scoffed. “Yes, I am. So, sorry about not know who Kamoshida is because right now… I don’t care. Now, are you done talking cause I don’t want to be late on my first day of school?”

The boy took a step back. “Oh, shit. You’re weren’t kiddin’. Sorry about that, man.” He smiled and held out his hand. “The name Ryuji Sakamoto.”

Akira hesitantly shook his hand. “Akira Kurusu.”

Ryuji glanced up at the sky, seeing that the rain toned down. “The rain ain’t too bad. We should get goin’ before we’re late. Come on; I’ll show you a shortcut.”

* * *

Ann Takamaki leaned her head against the car window, watching the rain run down the glass. She pulled her blazer closer to her for comfort. “What were you doing with that boy?” Kamoshida demanded in a gentle yet firm voice. His eyes are facing traffic.

“I don’t even know him,” Ann replied honestly. “Just trying to get out of the rain.” Her breath hitched as she felt Kamoshida’s steady hand gripping her inner thigh.

“Remember, you belong to me. Nobody else.” He turned his head towards her. “Speaking on the topic, how about you come over to my house after volleyball practice? I can make you dinner; then we can watch a movie, or…”

“I can’t!” Ann said, more forceful than she wanted to. She moved her leg from the man’s grasp. “I um… have a doctor appointment,” she blurted out.

Kamoshida creased his temple in concern. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He placed his hand on Ann’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever.”

“I’m having pain in my stomach since yesterday. Some of the models told me to check with my doctor to see if it’s my appendices.” Ann felt her palms getting clammy. Lying isn’t one of her most potent abilities.

There was a pregnant pause before Kamoshida grinned. “I’m glad you’re taking care of your health, Ann. I like that in a girl.”

Ann sloughed in the car seat, feeling relieved that the older man didn’t dig deeper into her lie. She returned to her previous position, staring out of the window. _This is the only way._

* * *

“See, we made it and in the nick of time too.” The boys stepped out of the alleyway, directly in front of the school. They watched as students rushed through the entrance. Ryuji stepped in front of Akira with his arms stretched, as if he’s presenting. “Shujin Academy, the most elite school in Japan. If you can make it here, then you’ll have the pleasure to pick the college of your choice.” Ryuji stated. “Yet, none of the faculty gives a damn about the students’ wellbeing. They’ll turn a blind eye when there’s a problem.”

“Well, I’ll make sure I won’t be a problem them,” Akira said. “Thanks, by the way, for guiding me. I’ll probably be late if it wasn’t for you.”

Ryuji’s eyes widen at the unexpected words coming out of the stranger’s mouth. He doesn’t even remember the last time someone said, ‘thank you.’ Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “You don’t have to thank me, dude. I didn’t want you to be late on your first day. The staff will give you hell.”

Akira followed Ryuji inside the foyer, while listening to the teenager rant on about the teachers. “The only teacher you need to watch out for is Mr. Ushimaru. He’s the meanest, strictest teacher ever to walk these halls…” Akira tuned Ryuji out as he noticed the atmosphere seemed off. Students would glance over at him before whispering to their friends. Ryuji detected the awkwardness and turned to Akira.

“Dude, why is everyone staring at you?” Ryuji whispered in Akira’s ear. “Are you famous or something?”

And then it finally clicked. Akira leaned against the stairwell before he faints. Principal Kobayakawa and Kawakami promised that no one would know about his situation, yet they lied. How? “I’m famous alright,” Akira mumbled as he composed his posture. “Where’s the faculty office?”

“Yo, are you alright?” Ryuji placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder. Confusion written on his face from the way Akira acted and also the students. “Uh, it’s on the second floor,” he answered slowly. “I can take you there if you –” Before he could finish, Ryuji watched Akira speeding off toward the stairs. “The hell goin’ on?” He looked around at the students. “The hell you lookin’ at?”

One boy, wearing a volleyball uniform, stepped up to Ryuji with a cocky expression. “Since you don’t have friends anymore, Sakamoto, the first person you’re buddy-buddy with is the transfer student. But I guess criminals seek out other criminals.” The boy smirked then walked past Ryuji, making sure to bump shoulders.

“Criminal?” Ryuji questioned himself as he glanced at the athlete then up the stairwell.

* * *

_“I hear he hides a bunch of dangerous stuff in his bag…”_

_“So that’s him? That’s the guy with the criminal record?”_

_“Drinking, smoking, theft… I heard this guy’s done it all.”_

_“That transfer student’s gotten involved in all sorts of shady things, right?”_

_“I heard he got arrested for assault. He’s an actual criminal.”_

Akira hurried through the halls, tuning out the voices until he stood in front of the faculty office. Entering, Akira saw his homeroom teacher, Kawakami, sitting at her desk. Just like the first day he met her, the older woman appeared exhausted, yet her face showed zero expression. She looked up once Akira stood beside her. Kawakami sighed.

“This is unprofessional of me, but I thought you would be a no-show today, yet here you are.” She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knobby knees. She studied Akira’s posture, noticing the tensed shoulders and slight fear in his eyes. Kawakami’s face turned grim. “I think you might want to take a seat, Kurusu-kun.”

Akira shook his head, stepping back as his hands balled into fists. “No. I would like to know what the hell –”

“Language.”

“What’s going? I had to walk inside the school with people looking at me like I’m some animal because to them… I am.” Akira let out a dry laugh. “I thought you all would have this under control. Just like you said.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Kawakami ran her fingers through her hair. “Your records have been released this morning without our notification. The culprit posted your record on the school’s forum anonymously. It’s impossible to trace it back to whoever leaked it. But if it makes you feel better, I didn’t have anything to do with it.” She felt sorry for the boy. “Look, I give you my word that Principal Kobayakawa and I will get to the bottom of this. Remember, this is a high school. You will be old news by the end of the week. For now, just keep a low profile until then, okay?”

Kawakami didn’t bother waiting for Akira’s answer as her eyes shifted to the clock. “Come on; homeroom is about to start. You’ll have to introduce yourself to the class.” She stood up and headed towards the door, then paused. Kawakami faced Akira with a stern expression. “I don’t care if you lie to the class but get right to the point. Don’t say anything unnecessary.”

She led him down the hallway as the bell ring. Akira watched as students scurried to class. Kawakami slid the door to class 2-D and stepped inside with Akira. The chatter flooded the room once they laid their eyes on the new transfer student. There were mixtures of reactions. Most of the students were terrified of Akira’s presence, and some appeared ngered.

“Everyone, quiet down,” Kawakami said, yet everyone ignored her. “I said quiet down!” The students fell silent. “Now, I’m assuming you all heard about the new transfer student, Akira Kurusu, and his situation. None of you might like that he’s in your class, but… I want EVERYONE to treat him with respect.” She turned her head to Akira. “Kurusu-kun, introduce yourself to the class.”

Akira stepped forward with a fake smile. Maybe if he smiles, his new classmates wouldn’t be so afraid of him. Perhaps they would change their opinion about him. But Akira’s plan didn’t work. The class continued to stare at him as if he’s a wild animal that broke out of captivity. Akira cleared his throat and bowed. “My name is Akira Kurusu. I hope we can be friends.”

“Be friends with that guy? No, thanks.”

“I heard he’s with the Yakuza.

“Quiet, he’ll hear you.”

Akira lowered his head, not wanting to look at his classmates in the eyes. _I don’t care. I don’t care. I do NOT care._ It was naïve of him to think his probation would be hidden. Akira mentally scolded himself for not mentally preparing for this situation. If the scenario were typical, Akira wouldn’t mind being the center of attention since he never had that back at his old school. He was the quiet, mysterious one that nobody bothered.

“Kurusu-kun,” Kawakami called out, pointing at an empty desk right behind the blond hair girl he met under the awning. The same girl Ryuji said went inside Kamoshida’s car. “You’re going to sit behind Takamaki-chan. Takamaki-chan, raise your hand.”

Ann raised her hand slightly with a frown before quickly lowering it down. Akira walked over and sat behind her. “Oh, and Takamaki-chan,” Kawakami called out. “Can you share your textbooks with Kurusu-kun for today?”

The girl plopped her Japanese literature book onto Akira’s desk. “Thank you,” Akira smiled at Ann, but she gave him the cold shoulder. Akira cocked an eyebrow at her attitude. He guessed the kindness she showed him earlier disappeared the moment she caught wind of his criminal record. Akira thought she would be different.

“Did he try to flirt with her?”

“Takamaki already dating Mr. Kamoshida, right?”

“Maybe if she goes out with the criminal, then maybe Mr. Kamoshida will see what a whore she is.”

Akira stared at the back of Ann’s head. She didn’t react to the girls’ words. She continued to stare out the window as the rain pours. Akira admired Ann – even though they never formally meet. She ignores the gossips, not caring what they say. Akira pulled out his notebook and pencil as Kawakami said the morning announcements. He looked out the window, paying more attention to the weather than the teacher’s voice.

* * *

Akira’s first day of school had to be the worst in history. Everyone hated him. The teachers – beside Kawakami – made damn sure to make the new student miserable. They pelted questions at Akira despite students raising their hands. If he didn’t answer a question correctly, the teachers would scold him and say, “That’s a delinquent for you. Doesn’t care about school. Might as well be a drop-out,” which would make his classmates laugh.

Lunch came around, and Akira left his bag at his desk to go to the first floor to buy some bread and soda. When Akira returned, his schoolbag opened, and his school supplies scattered on the floor. There were giggles from the culprits as Akira picked up the pens, pencils, and notebooks. As Akira went to pick up his history notes, a male hand snatched the paper from Akira’s grasp.

The guy waved the paper in the air with the biggest shit-eating grin. “Well, look here, everyone. He knows how to take notes. And if I might add, you have great handwriting.” The guy balled the paper and threw it at Akira’s face. “We don’t want you here. Go back to the hole you crawled out of.” Akira straightened the piece of paper and the rest of his belongings before sitting in his chair. He turned his head towards the window again, not wanting to give his peers the satisfaction of seeing him get emotional.

Once the last bell rang, Akira shot out of his chair and made a beeline to the door. Kawakami entered the classroom, blocking his path. She motioned for Akira to follow her out in the hallway. Kawakami waited until the last student left class 2-D before speaking. “How was your first day of school?” She flinched under Akira’s glare. “Okay, wrong question.”

“I hate it here,” Akira stated. “There. I said it. Did you honestly think that telling everyone to treat me with respect will work?” He rhetorically asked. “Because it didn’t work. You know, a small part of me wishes I was still back at juvie.”

Kawakami pinched the bridge of her nose. “Don’t worry about the class. I’ll deal with the students if they act up again. But for now, go straight home.”

“What about Niijima-senpai?”

“Me and her – mostly me – decided that it would be best for you to go home today,” Kawakami responded. “Get your head straight before meeting with Niijima-chan tomorrow. Now, have a goof day Kurusu-kun and be careful riding the trains.”

After Akira said his goodbyes, he moseyed down the hallway until he reached the gates. _Today has been one shitty day._

* * *

Akira kicked a pebble on his way to the station. His mood brightens somewhat once he exited Shujin’s premises. He decided he hates that school and doesn’t want to go back. It’s not the whispers that bother Akira; it was how the students and teachers act around him as if he’s an outcast. He might as well be. Akira doesn’t belong at Shujin. Maybe Akira can trick Sojiro into thinking he’s sick, so he can’t go to school. No, Sojiro is too smart for something so childish.

He felt someone grab his shoulder and slam him against a concrete wall. Akira grunted at the impact as three third-year male students surrounded Akira. The bespectacled boy began to panic. _Are they going to beat me up?_ Memories of Akira’s father beating him the night he decided to pick his son up from juvie flooded his mind.

“He doesn’t look like a criminal. Looks more like a pussy to me.”

One boy grabbed Akira’s hair, jerking his head upward. “You’ve caused some problems, buddy.” He punched Akira in his abdomen. “Coming to Shujin as if no one will know. We don’t want people like you at our school.” He punched him again, making Akira fall to the ground.

Akira’s mind went blank as he felt the three boys kick and punch him. He wanted to do something, but he knows if he fights back, the boys will go to the police – stating that he caused the fight. Then he will be expelled from Shujin, and Sojiro will kick him out of Leblanc. He will have nowhere to go. So, Akira laid on the dirty ground, blood pouring from his mouth.

“The hell you think you doin’?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've noticed some of my chapters are getting longer, so now I have to decide where to end the chapter with a cliffhanger LOL


	5. Breaking Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Ryuji learns about each other past.

Akira’s vision swayed as he watched the boys’ shoes disappear before a pair of dirty converse shoes came into view. “Hey man, are you alright?” Akira sluggishly smiled at Ryuji’s voice. The boy’s hand grabbed Akira’s forearms and helped him up.

“What are you doing here?” Akira questioned, his voice sounding rough from the beating. He flinched at the sharp pain in his abdomen.

“Well, I was followin’ you.” Ryuji paused at Akira’s bewildered expression. Perceiving how wrong he sounded, Ryuji blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “I didn’t mean it to sound creepy. I was curious about you once I heard the rumors. You didn’t seem like the type to beat up someone.” Ryuji saw Akira swaying back and forth before falling forward. “Damn, they did a number on you. You need to go to a doctor.”

Akira shook his head, pushing Ryuji away so he can stand on his own. “No, I need to go home.”

Ryuji raised an eyebrow. “You think you can go home by yourself? Come on, let me at least help you.” Without Akira’s permission, he placed Akira’s arm over his shoulder and helped him to the train station.

The boys ignored onlookers’ eyes once they stepped into the train. Blood dripped down Akira’s nose and onto his white shirt – staining the fabric. “So, where do you live?”

“Yongen-Jaya,” Akira answered.

“Yongen, huh? Never been there before. I heard it was quiet, though. What made your folks want to live there?” Akira grunted, not wanting to tell Ryuji the truth. Ryuji sighed, seeing how the bespectacled boy didn’t want to have small talk, and sat back in the seat.

Once the train arrived at the station, Akira – with Ryuji’s assistance – exited the train and limped to Leblanc. The boys stood outside of the café; Ryuji stared up at the café’s logo in confusion. “Why you lead me to a dingy café? Your folks work here or somethin’?”

Akira took a deep breath. “I live here.” Not waiting for Ryuji to say another word, he opened the door and stepped inside. Akira sighed in relief as the restaurant was empty.

Hearing the bell, Sojiro stepped out of the kitchen. “There you are. Do you know how late – what happened to you?” The man stepped closer to his ward, staring at cuts and bruises. His eyes shifted to Ryuji, who was awkwardly staring at the retro décor. “And who are you?”

“Oh, my name is Ryuji Sakamoto, Mr. Kurusu.”

“Mr. Kurusu?” Sojiro’s eyes widen then narrowed his eyes at Ryuji. “I’m not the boy’s father. I’m his caretaker.”

“Caretaker?” Ryuji mumbled. He faced Akira. “So, you don’t live with your parents?” Akira shook his head, feeling humiliated.

Sojiro scoffed. “Will someone please tell me what the hell happened?” He pointed his finger at Akira. “I thought I told you not to cause any trouble.” He spat out.

“Hey, wait a minute.” Ryuji moved Akira out of the way and stepped in front of Sojiro. “Akira didn’t do anything wrong. These bastards jumped him as he was going to the train station. He didn’t even fight back…”

Sojiro placed his hands on his hips. “Is that true, boy?” Akira nodded. Sojiro sighed then walked over to an old, yellow phone. Dialing, he muttered to Akira. “You need to see a doctor.” He placed the phone to his ear and waiting until the person answered. “Hey, Dr. Takemi, it’s me. I need your help. You know that boy I’ve been telling you about? Well, he got in a fight and took a beating. His face was bruised up and swelling. Will you? Thank you.” He hung up and faced the teenagers. “The doctor is coming over to treat your wounds.” Sojiro looked at Ryuji. “You can go home if you want. I’m sure your folks are worried about you.”

Ryuji shrugged. “My mom is at work. And my old man is MIA.”

“You can sit at one of the booths if you like.”

As Sojiro went back into the kitchen to clean the dirty dishes, the boys sat at a booth. “Dude, why didn’t you tell me that you live in a café? This is awesome!”

Akira shrugged. “It’s something I’m not proud of.”

“Is it because of your criminal record? No wonder you were a bit mysterious.”

“Why aren’t you acting like everyone else?” Akira asked. “Avoiding me or spreading rumors.”

“Because we’re sort of alike in some way, I guess,” Ryuji answered. “I did some shady shit in my past that I’m not proud of.”

The sound of the door opened, and Dr. Takemi stepped in. Akira’s eyes widen at the familiar woman. Dr. Takemi strutted over to Akira and analyzed his face. “You stay getting in trouble, huh? Or trouble seems to find you.”

Sojiro stared suspiciously at his ward and the doctor. “Do you two know each other?”

“Not really,” Takemi answered. “We met the day he arrived, a police officer started harassing him, and I helped him.” The doctor placed her medical bag onto the table and took out two jars. One had green gel inside, and the other one was clear gel. “These,” she held up the containers, “are my own little medicine that I created. The green one is supposed to numb the swelling overnight. But I must warn you, though; it has a horrible smell. And the clear jar is to get rid of the bruises.”

She opened the green jar, and the smell nearly made all of them gagged. “I’m still working on the smell.” She rubbed the slimming gel onto Akira’s face. He felt his skin tingling. “You should be lucky. You’re the first one to try out this ointment. You’re going to be my guinea pig for today.” After applying the cream, Takemi handed the jar to Akira. “Tomorrow, I want you to come to my office so I can see the results. Once I know the medicine is safe, I’ll start selling.”

Akira frowned. “And if it’s not?”

Takemi shrugged. “You better start knowing how to apply makeup to hide the bruises.” The boy was flabbergasted at the woman’s statement. “Just kidding,” Takemi laughed. “Well, I’ll be off. Make sure you swing by my place tomorrow.” The men watched as the gothic doctor exited the café.

Sojiro looked at the clock and noticed how late it was. “Well, it’s time for me to close down the shop for the night. You should be heading to the station before the last train leaves.”

Ryuji nodded, getting up from the booth. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Akira. And don’t go ignoring me, alright?” He also took his leave.

“Did you hit the boys who attacked you?” Sojiro asked Akira. The young boy shook his head. Sojiro stared at him for a moment before speaking again. “Good. You’re already on probation. One little slip-up and you’re back into juvie. You can kiss your future goodbye.”

Akira didn’t say anything as Sojiro exited the café, locking the door behind him. Akira grabbed his bag and headed upstairs. He changed into his pajamas, slide under the comforter, and fell asleep.

* * *

**April 12 th **

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Akira’s hand crept from underneath the blanket, hitting the snooze button. It’s day two of school, and he already wishes that it was the weekend: no school, no teachers, and no classmates. Akira crawled out of bed, gathered his uniform and toiletries, and went to the bathroom. He stepped in front of the small mirror and gasped in amazement. Cuts and bruises were mostly healed. “That doctor sure is some miracle worker,” Akira mumbled to himself.

Once he finished his morning routine, Akira swung his schoolbag over his shoulder and headed downstairs where Sojiro was waiting with another plate of curry. It seems curry for breakfast with be the new norm. Sojiro examined Akira’s face as the teenager sat down and began eating. He could tell Akira is still embarrassed for getting beaten up and getting accompanied by another student. “I see that the ointment works. Dr. Takemi is a goddess in the medical world.” There was a pause before he spoke again. “Well, not coming from my mouth. The residents around here go to her instead of an actual real doctor.”

Akira placed the fork next to his plate, and without looking Sojiro in the eye said, “Do you think it’s possible that I can skip school today?” He asked. “I tell myself to ignore the stares and whispers, but who am I fooling? They don’t want me there, and I don’t want to be there.”

“So, that’s it? You’re going to stay in the attic for the entire year. Because no one likes you? Well, news flash, kid. Not everyone is going to like you,” Sojiro told him. “That’s life. All you can do is deal with it. I don’t know what to tell you, Akira. Get a job or join a club at school. At least then you’ll be distracted.”

“How do I get a job in this city anyway?” Akira questioned. He already planned on finding a job sooner or later. It’s a matter of time when Sojiro will stop making him breakfast.

Sojiro placed his hands on the counter, in deep thought. “I believe there’s a magazine stand in the Underground Walkway for part-time jobs that fit your criteria. And you don’t have to worry about your record,” he stated. “Those small businesses just want a helping hand.”

Akira’s mood slightly changed at the thought of getting hired despite his criminal record. Maybe then he could start spending money on food rather than eating Café Lablanc’s leftovers. He got up, washed the plate, said his byes to Sojiro, and exited the café.

* * *

“I’m off to school, Mom.” Kasumi Yoshizawa called out to her mother as she strutted through the living room and to the front door. Her petite fingers wrapped around the doorknob when her mother came from the kitchen.

She leaned against the door frame, arms crossing over her chest. “Aren’t you forgetting something, Dear?” Her head tilted over to Kasumi’s lunchbox sitting in the middle of the dining table. “Honestly, do I have to remind you every morning? Aren’t you getting a little too old to forget?”

“What will I do if you weren’t here?” Kasumi joked as she walked over to the table and grabbed her lunch. “Thanks for reminding me, Mom. I’ll see you later.” The young girl stepped in front of her mother, kissed her cheek, and then headed out the door.

“Kasumi?”

Kasumi sighed in annoyance as she closed the door and faced her mother once again. “Mom, I got to go. I’ll miss my train if you keep talking.” Kasumi loves her mother deeply, but sometimes the older woman drives the younger girl up the wall. She doesn’t mind when her mother worries about her, yet at the same time, Kasumi doesn’t want to feel like she’s being.

“Will you come over here?” Her mother beckoned her. “You have some food crumbs on your blazer.” She began whipped away the bread crumbs. “You know I’m so proud of you, right? I just wish Sumire could be here… standing alongside you.”

Kasumi jerked away from her mother. “I don’t want to hear this right now. Can I go now?” She didn’t bother waiting for a response as she stormed out of the house. Kasumi began walking down the sidewalk, occasionally greeting her neighbors. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she felt tears running down her face. “Dammit, Mom,” Kasumi muttered to herself.

Hearing her phone buzz, Kasumi dug in her Shujin bag, finding a text message from one of the girls from her gymnastic team.

**_C:_ ** _Hey, I don’t know if you saw this yet. There is some new kid at Shujin that have a shady past. Stay out of his way. I don’t want you to get hurt. Here’s a link to the thread. Also, someone did a thread dedicated to you. Are you famous yet? LOL_

_There’s another transfer student at Shujin Academy? I’m not the only one? And there’s a thread about me?_ Kasumi clicked on the link and got transmitted to a thread titled ‘Psycho Student.’ Out of curiosity, she clicked on his criminal record and got a glimpse of his arrest. “Akira Kurusu,” she mumbled to herself while eyes locked on his mugshot. Kurusu has fair skin, messy hair, and the prettiest eyelashes Kasumi has ever seen. But what caught her attention was his grey eyes. Kurusu’s eyes showed mixed emotions. From fear, sadness, and anger.

Kasumi continued reading Akira Kurusu’s criminal record on the train to Shibuya. Occasionally she would read students’ comments on the subject. She would grimace at her schoolmates, wishing the new transfer student would drop out of school or even drop dead. Once the train came to a stop, Kasumi tucked her phone in her bag, stepped onto the platform, and strolled towards the Ginza Line.

Standing in the large crowd, Kasumi glanced over at a few Shujin students who side-eyed her. “Hey, it’s that Kasumi Yoshizawa?” A girl asked her boyfriend.

“The girl with the red ribbon?” He asked back. “Yeah, I guess so. Why you ask?”

The girl shrugged. “No reason. She looks thinner in person. And beautiful. I want to know her secret.” She stepped in her boyfriend’s eyesight, placing her hands on her waist. “Do you think I’m better looking than Yoshizawa?”

“Of course, babe.”

Kasumi scoffed at the last comment. It’s not the first, nor the last time someone will remark about her body size. Despite being the smallest on the gymnastic team, Kasumi is quite muscular. Now that people recognize her around Shujin, Kasumi is preparing herself for more ridiculous rumors. To Kasumi’s relief, the train pulled up to a stop and opened its door. Kasumi moved with the crowd and managed to find an empty seat.

Once the doors were closed and the train began moving again, Kasumi noticed an older woman holding grocery bags. “Ma’am?” She called out, gaining the woman’s attention. “My station is coming up soon, so you can have this seat if you want,” Kasumi stated as she stood on her feet.

The woman gave her a gentle smile. “Thank you, dearie.” She moved closer to the vacant seat, yet a man pushed her away and took the chair for himself. Another student caught the lady before she landed on the floor.

Kasumi, flabbergasted at the man’s speed, gapped at him. “That was completely unnecessary, and you know it. I asked the lady if _she_ wanted the seat… not you. So, can you kindly get up so she can sit?”

The man raised an eyebrow at the teenage girl. “I don’t see a name on here, so the answer is no.”

“Stop making this difficult and let the woman sit.” They heard a new voice.

Kasumi turned her gaze over at a student. Based on the way he dressed, Kasumi concluded that the boy also went to Shujin Academy. _He looks familiar._ Kasumi thought as her eyes scanned the boy’s face. And then it hit her. _That’s the transfer student everyone’s talking about. He looks different with glasses._

“What did you say, kid?” The man’s voice snapped Kasumi out of her thoughts.

The older woman senses a commotion about to happen, so she stepped between the two males. “Don’t worry about it, young man,” she reassured him. “I am still capable of standing on my feet.”

“Are you sure?” Kasumi asked, and the woman nodded. “Then let me carry your bags then. They seem heavy.” She didn’t bother waiting for the woman’s answer as she gripped the bag handles.

Soon after, the train automated voice announcement came on the speaker. _“This is Aoyama-Itchome. All doors will open on the right.”_

Kasumi watched as the transfer student, Kurusu, rushed off the train once the doors opened. “Well.” Kasumi placed the older woman’s bags onto the floor. “This is my stop. I hope you get to your destination safely.” She waved goodbye and followed the rest of the passengers onto the platform. Glancing around the station, Kasumi spotted Akira Kurusu walking towards the exit. Kasumi gripped her bag and marched towards him, tapping him on his shoulder.

Akira spun around with a cautious expression. Kasumi felt nervous under his intense gaze as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Clearing her throat, she began to speak. “Uh, thanks for speaking up earlier on the train. You didn’t have to do that.”

“If I didn’t, then who would?” Akira rhetorically asked.

There was an awkward silence between the teenagers. Kasumi let out a nervous chuckle, then glanced at Akira’s second-year pin. “So, you’re a second-year, huh? I’m a first-year. That makes you my senpai.” Kasumi stepped around Akira. “Anyways, I guess I’ll see you sometimes around the school.”

Akira stared intensively at the petite girl as she strutted away. He started to become curious about her. Since yesterday, everyone at Shujin – minus Ryuji and Kawakami – avoided Akira like the plague, yet the girl didn’t. _Does she know who I am?_ Akira shook the thought out of his head as he adjusted his bag strap. In the corner of his eye, he noticed students staring at him and whispering. Akira shrugged it off and began walking towards the school.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Ryuji strutted into class 2-D. The majority of the students went to eat in the cafeteria, while only a few stayed in the classroom. Whispers erupted in the room as everyone turned their attention to Ryuji. Ryuji, ignoring the stares, plopped down in an empty seat next to Akira. “Sup?’ He greeted.

Akira blinked a couple of times before speaking. “Uh, what are you doing here?”

Ryuji gestured to Akira’s face. “I wanted to see if those meds worked and also...” He leaned in, and his voice dropped to a whisper. “Have you seen any of the guys who messed with you today?” Akira shook her head. “Go figured. I know they are part of the volleyball team. They probably didn’t want to cause a scene on school grounds.”

“But why me?” Akira questioned.

“I have a few theories,” Ryuji muttered, then shifted attention to the uneaten loaf of bread laying on Akira’s desk. “Hey, you didn’t eat your lunch. You’re goin’ to get thinner if you don’t eat.” Ryuji took the food and bit into it, then spit it out into his hand. “Yo, this tastes like ass.”

For the first time since his arrest, Akira laughed, and Ryuji soon joined with him. It was a loud, hard laugh that echoed around the classroom. Students’ eyes widen as they stared at the transfer student as if he went mental. But Akira didn’t care. He wiped fresh tears off his cheeks as he calmed himself. “Yes, it does taste like ass.”

“Did you buy this from the co-op downstairs?”

“How did you know?”

Ryuji chuckled, running his hand through his hair. “Because that place is known for selling crappy food. Listen, how about when school ends for the day, I take you out to get some real food? There’s this beef bowl place on Central street that I think you will like,” Ryuji suggested. “And since you never been to Tokyo before, I can give you a tour. How does that sound?”

The thought of eating a hot meal made Akira’s stomach growl. And besides, Ryuji appeared to be a cool person to be around. He didn’t judge him from his criminal record – or even spoken a word about it – and he was kind enough to help Akira to Yongen-Jaya. Ryuji is probably the only real friend he got. “Sure, why not. But,” Akira put his foot down, “I can’t stay out for too long. Sakura-san will have my head if I stay out too long.”

“Awesome!” Ryuji stood up. “Class is about to resume, so I’ll come and get you once school over.” Akira watched Ryuji leave as students and the next teacher flooded into the room.

* * *

The final bell rang, and the students gathered their bags and exited the classroom. As Akira packed his belongings, he spied Ann’s history textbook left behind on her desk. _She shouldn’t be too far._ He picked up the book and left the room in search of his classmate. Akira walked further down the hallway until he spotted Ann by her locker.

Making a quick dash in her direction, Akira paused once he saw Kamoshida walked up to her with a grin on his face. Akira couldn’t hear the entire conversation, but he knew it wasn’t a pleasant one. Ann’s body language appeared uncomfortable, and every time she takes a step back, Kamoshida would take a stride forward. Kamoshida and Ann continued to exchange words until Ann shook her head and strutted down the hallway with her head hanging low.

“What you lookin’ at?” Akira yelped, turning his attention to Ryuji, who scrunched his face trying not to laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya. But seriously, you were staring off into space.”

Akira’s eyes shifted towards Kamoshida, who made his way downstairs, then back to Ryuji. “What can you tell me about Takamaki and Kamoshida? This is the second time I’ve seen them together. Like… are they in a relationship?”

“Let’s not talk about them here,” Ryuji mumbled. “The walls have ears. Come on, let’s go. Traffic is ass around this time.”

The boys headed down the stairs and made it to the entrance when Akira heard someone call his name. Standing with her usual decorum posture was Makoto. Akira swore under his breath as she stepped in front of him. He nearly forgot about being babysat by the student council president.

Makoto snuck a disproving glance at Ryuji before staring back at Akira. “I’ve noticed that you are heading out with Ryuji Sakamoto. Since this is your second day here, I thought it would be good to proceed as planned,” she stated. “For today, I can show you around Shujin. Maybe discuss the extracurricular activities we offer, so when it’s time to pick clubs, you already have an idea.”

“Sorry, but I’m busy today. Maybe tomorrow?” Akira flinched at Makoto’s intense gaze. He doesn’t want to cause trouble for Makoto since she is taking her time off to help him. But Ryuji is the first person who wants to hang out with him, and Akira doesn’t want to mess that up. Today is the most he has ever been happy since arriving in Tokyo.

Makoto bit her lip as she watched Akira exited through the door with Ryuji Sakamoto. _Damn him. I don’t care if he doesn’t take this seriously. I have too much on my plate as is._ Makoto inhaled and exhaled, calming her nerves before she made her way towards the library.

“Yo, what was that back there? You know Miss Prez?” Ryuji asked as the boys made their way to the train station.

“Met her along with the principal and Ms. Kawakami last Sunday,” Akira responded. “Apparently, Niijima-senpai will be my babysitter for the year.”

“So, they’re watchin’ you like you’re a tickin’ time bomb,” Ryuji specified. “Not surprised since you got that criminal record loomin’ over your head.” He nudged Akira in the shoulder. “Don’t think about that right now. Only think about how good you’ll feel after you get a taste of ramen.”

* * *

Ryuji set his chopsticks down and let out a loud belch. “Man, that hit the spot,” he mumbled to himself before glancing over at Akira. The boy didn’t seem to hear Ryuji as he gobbled the beef bowl, not leaving one ramen left. “Dude, you want me to get you another bowl before you eat that too?” Ryuji asked with a teasing grin.

“No, I’m good, but thanks for the offer,” Akira politely said. It’s kind for Ryuji to invite him out, but Akira doesn’t want to appear as a beggar.

“Okay,” Ryuji said, resting his arms on the counter. “Let’s talk about the elephant in the room.”

Akira cocked an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talkin’ about. You getting arrested and your parents shippin’ you off to live with a total stranger. After I met you yesterday, I got curious, so I read all that shit about you online.” Akira gave Ryuji a sour look. “Don’t give me that look. But, FYI, I don’t think the person I’m talking to right now is the same person that assaulted someone. You don’t look the part.”

Akira leaned back into his chair, face twisted in annoyance. “Is that why you brought me here? To interrogate me?” He skimmed the restaurant for any Shujin students. “Where are your buddies? You know the ones that you sent to attack me?”

“Wow, what?” Ryuji’s eyes widened. “I didn’t orchestrate that attack! I was the one that helped you, remember? And the reason why I invited you was because I felt sorry for you.” Ryuji’s eyes lowered to the floor. He felt offended that Akira thought that negative of him, yet he understood. The guy went through hell – still going through hell – and people will judge his actions without knowing the truth.

“I didn’t know it at first until I went home last night that you and I are practically the same,” Ryuji continued. “It felt like I knew you in my past life. You are vigilant around people because of all the shit you went through from the arrest that probably wasn’t your fault. Everyone takes one look at you and decides what you are. A delinquent.”

Akira stared at the countertop, hesitating on telling Ryuji the full story, yet Akira had a desire to voice his side of the story. The story that no one wants to believe. Fuck it. “I’m on probation for a year,” he blurted. “You know the whole wrong place at the wrong time saying? That happened to me.”

Throughout Akira telling Ryuji his story, he noticed the boy’s various expressions from shock, anger, and pity. Ryuji slammed his fist on the counter, shouting, “What a total dipshit! Like what the hell, man? You can’t just do shit like that and walk away.”

“Well, he did.” Akira sighed. “Cops took his and the woman’s words over mine. I didn’t even have a chance to defend myself. Parents didn’t believe me, my school expelled me, and I got sent to juvie.”

“I know shitty adults that walk all over everyone, and that pisses me off.” Ryuji looked at the boy that he considers his friend. “I thought I have it bad, but your story topped the cake. It’s unfortunate that happened to you. I hope you find justice one day.”

Akira let out a chuckle, taking off his glasses and rub his eyes. “Stop talking, or else you’re going to make me cry.” He placed his glasses back on his face. “Now, what about you? You know about my past, so let me hear yours?”

“My life isn’t nearly as crazy as yours.” Ryuji’s voice faded, and his face hardened. He fiddled with his shoelaces and asked, “Have you heard anythin’ about me at school?” Akira shook his head. “I’m not surprised. Before you, I was the talk of the school for good… and bad.”

“Good and bad? What did you do?” Akira became intrigued with Ryuji’s backstory.

“You probably don’t know yet, but the volleyball team is quite big around the school. Well, last year, the track team were the big dogs, and I was a part of that,” Ryuji explained. “I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but I was pretty damn good. We all were. Out runnin’ out opponents, and winnin’ every metal during the track meets. But that all ended when the school decided to hire Kamoshida as the assistant coach.”

“Kamoshida? The same guy who picked Takamaki-san yesterday?”

Ryuji frown. “Yes, the same one. My theory is that they hired Kamoshida because he’s a retired Olympic Medalist and the school’s popularity increase.” His frown turned into a scowl. “Things were startin’ to change in track for the worse. Somehow, Kamoshida got our head coach fired, so that he can become the head coach. Once he got his wish, he started makin’ us do some intense training that should be illegal. If anyone one of us spoke against him, he would beat us and talk shit about us. Sayin’ shit like he yearns to be the coach of the volleyball team, and how we aren’t as good as people say we are.”

Akira bit his bottom lip, debating on whether he should ask Ryuji a specific question or not. He noticed since yesterday that the athlete walks with a limp. Possibly from his time under Kamoshida’s insane coaching. “Is that why you walk with a limp?” Akira finally probed. He felt anxious under Ryuji’s gaze.

Ryuji dipped his head in shame. “So, you noticed, huh?” He patted his left leg. “Yeah, it’s because of that bastard. One day at practice, Kamoshida commented on my mom and dad, and I don’t know… I just snapped. I already didn’t like the guy anyway, so I did what I thought was best.”

“You hit him?”

“Yes, and by the looks of lefty here,” Ryuji patted his leg again, “that didn’t go well as I thought. Kamoshida beat the shit out of me, told the principal that it was out of self-defense, and he – once again – pulled some strings and got the track team disbanded. Kamoshida told everyone that I went mental and randomly attacked him. And that’s how I got the nickname ‘track traitor.’ Now you know my story.” Ryuji smiled and nudged Akira’s shoulder. “Told you we are the same.”

Akira picked up his phone to look at the time. “Hey, I have to go soon.”

“Right. I should take you to the station.” Ryuji stood up, paid for their food, and followed Akira out into the chilly air. “Don’t know about you, but I had fun today. I can see the start of a new friendship formin’.”

“Oh, our friendship started the moment you bought me food.” Akira glanced over at Ryuji and smiled. “Next time we go out, dinner is on me.”

Ryuji returned the kind gesture. “I’ll hold you onto that, Akira.” The boys reached the station when Ryuji pulled Akira to the side. “Just a fair warning; tomorrow is a half-day because of the stupid volleyball rally between the faculty and students. The whole thing is pointless, in my opinion. It’s only a show for Kamoshida to once again stroke his ego.”

“Is it required?” Akira asked since he didn’t want to attend, but sadly Ryuji nodded. “Perfect. I’ll see you there then. See you.” The boys said their goodbyes and parted ways.

* * *

Akira stood outside Café Leblanc, panting from rushing through the train station. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. “Shit,” Akira muttered. Sojiro closed the shop an hour ago. Bracing himself, Akira entered the café and saw Sojiro aggressively cleaning the countertop.

“So, you decided to show up, huh?” He spat out, throwing the damp towel and glaring at his ward. “Do you know what time it is? And where have you been? Did you remember to go to Dr. Takemi right after school?” Sojiro didn’t wait for Akira to respond. “No, you didn’t because she called me, asking where you were, and I didn’t know what to say to her. You made me look like a damn fool.”

Akira leaned against the door and sighed. He has honestly forgotten about the fight and the strange ointment. “I’m sorry. I got distracted today, but I promise to go see her tomorrow.”

“Distracted?” Sojiro frowned. “Distracted how? With a girl? …Guy? Please tell me you weren’t doing drugs? Because if you did –”

“I wasn’t doing any drugs,” Akira stated; he felt his shoulder tensing from anger. “I was with Ryuji. Remember him? The guy who helped my pathetic ass all the way here? We went out to eat at a beef bowl shop on Central Street. We chatted and didn’t realize how late it was.” Akira ignored the painful feeling in his heart from Sojiro’s words. Did he honestly think that Akira would do drugs during his probation?

“That boy from yesterday? He seemed to be a nice fellow.” Sojiro smiled for a brief moment before frowning again. “Don’t make me wait for you again.” He untied his apron, hung it on a hook, gathered his hat and keys, and walked to the door. “I’m heading out for the night.”

Akira watched Sojiro closed the door behind him before making his way upstairs. Dumping his bag on the floor, Akira turned on the desk lamp and began working on his homework all night. Before he knows it, it was morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter with Kasumi , yay! Well, thank you all for reading! Leave kudos and a comment cause it makes me happy! Everyone stay safe and I'll see you on Friday.


	6. Turning a Blind Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the volleyball rally, Akira and Ryuji learns a dark secret. Ann is worried about Shiho's mysterious bruises, and debates if she should give in to Kamoshida's plans.

Filthy.

That’s what Ann feels… filthy. The way Kamoshida’s hand stroked through her hair as if he owns her. The way Kamoshida places his hands inappropriately on her as she walked into school this morning. And the way he smiles, hiding away his most wicked thoughts. Ann knows what goes on inside that mind of his. Kamoshida has been more forceful lately than usual, making Ann think of different excuses every single time. One day, those excuses will run out.

Once Ann stepped onto the first floor, she felt nauseous and made a beeline to the nearest restroom, almost running into the student council president. Ann’s shoulders relaxed at the sight of an empty bathroom. Entering the stall, Ann leaned over and threw up her lunch. Tears flooded her vision as she collapsed onto the tile floor. She hated herself for feeling weak, but she doesn’t know what else to do. Ann endures Kamoshida’s harassment in exchange for her best friend’s position on the volleyball team.

Ann pulled out her phone and saw the time. Volleyball practice will be starting soon. Ann would love to see Shiho practice, but Kamsohida forbids anyone to enter the gym during those times. He says because he doesn’t want people to see the ‘secret behind the success.’ The former volleyball coach didn’t mind if students come and watch. He enjoyed a small audience. Ann never questioned Kamoshida’s unusual tactics until she noticed the athletes’ bruises, especially her best friend, Shiho.

Ann’s breath hitched when she heard the restroom door opened and a couple of girls entered. She tucked her phone into her pocket and leaned her body against the stall door, listening for when they will leave.

“Did you see Takamaki and Kamoshida when the bell rang? She was all over him.”

“Ugh, that slut.”

“This girl I know that is on the volleyball team said those two be fucking in the PE faculty room. That explains why she always stays after school. The dumb bitch doesn’t know when to stop throwing herself at Kamoshida.”

“Is she best friends with that starting position girl? What’s her name? Shiho?”

“She’s probably using her to get to Kamoshida.”

The girls laughed before exiting the restroom. Ann burst out of the stall, leaned against the sink, and cried. Out of all the hateful things students say about her – like how she’s easy or calling her Kamoshida’s bitch – those words hurt the most. Ann stared at herself in the mirror, seeing how pathetic she looks. She started to feel angry. _Screw this school. Screw everyone. And screw Kamoshida!_

Ann balled her right hand into a fist and punched the mirror, shattering it. She ignored the blood and pain in her knuckles. Hearing the doorknob turning, Ann snapped her head towards the student council president, who stared at the mirror and Ann in shock. “You know it’s against the to vandalize on school’s ground.”

“I’ll pay for the damages,” Ann nonchalantly stated as she wrapped her hand in paper towels. She stared the 3rd-year student down as she made her exit through the door. Having nowhere else to go, and she didn’t want to go to the library, Ann decided to wait in the courtyard for volleyball practice to be over. Ann made her way under the alcove, sat down on a vacant bench, and pulled out her homework.

Volleyball practice ended the moment Ann finished her math homework. The gym doors swung open, revealing the exhausted and slightly injured athletes. The last player leaving the gym was Shiho slowing walking with her head hanging low, and her schoolbag dragged on the concrete walkway. Ann frowned at the sight of freshly paired bandages wrapped around Shiho’s right wrist.

Ann stood on her feet, shouting, “Shiho!” Shiho jerked her head up, glanced around the courtyard until she locked eyes with Ann. Ann vigorously waved from under the alcove and moved over, making room for Shiho to sit on the bench.

Shiho tried to hide her pain as she lowered herself on the bench. Being concerned, Ann asked her friend about her health, seeing as she appeared mentally and physically drained. Shiho’s eyes sunk in, her face paler than usual, and Ann spotted a purple bruise above her right eye. Shiho rolled her eyes playfully. “You can stop looking at me like I’m about to collapse, Ann. I’m perfectly fine… just tired.”

“You know that I’m just looking out for you, right?” Ann rested her hand on Shiho’s uninjured knee. “I’m serious, Shiho. Are you okay? And don’t lie to me. You’ve been practicing a lot lately, and I can tell that you barely eat anymore.”

“I told you I’m fine!” Shiho raised her voice, which made Ann move her hand away. Shiho sighed. She doesn’t want Ann to seem afraid of her, but she wants the girl to get off her back about her health and volleyball practice. “I’m sorry that I snapped. It’s just like I said; I’m tired. I haven’t been getting much sleep lately. Every time I close my eyes, I think about Nationals. It’s coming up soon, and I’m starting to debate if it was a mistake for Mr. Kamoshida to put me on the starting lineup.”

“You’re overthinking again,” Ann clarified. “You need to be more confident about your skills. You’re the best player on the team because you work harder than anyone else. Kamoshida is a brilliant coach, and he saw talent in you, Shiho. You know he wouldn’t put you on the starting line if you were good enough.” Those words made Ann feel sick to her stomach.

Shiho gave Ann a small smile. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m just silly.” She moved her injured wrist, flinching at the sharp pain.

“That looks swollen, Shiho. You should go see a doctor soon.” Just last week, Shiho was spotting a bruise on her knee – now wearing a brace – and today, she has a swollen wrist. What’s next? Her face?

“It’s nothing. I was careless today. My head wasn’t at practice, and now I’m suffering the consequences. I promised Mr. Kamoshida that it wouldn’t happen again.” Ann frowned as she kept her mouth shut. She knew Shiho was lying to her, but part of it was accurate to a certain degree. Ann didn’t push for the truth since it’s known that the volleyball players don’t discuss the details that go on in practice.

The sound of footsteps made their way towards the alcove. Ann and Shiho turned their attention to a short blue hair student who was also sporting the volleyball team uniform. Ann recognized him as one of her classmates, Yuuki Mishima. He was a timid boy that minds his own business, but just like Shiho, he was also covered in bruises. Mishima stood in front of the girl and gave Ann an uneasy glance as if she doesn’t belong there, but Ann wasn’t going to see Shiho. “I didn’t mean to bother you, Suzui-san, but uh… Mr. Kamoshida wants a word with you.”

Ann saw Shiho’s body stiffen and the look of fear in her eyes, yet she tried to masked it with a smile. “Wha –” Shiho coughed before starting the sentence again with a steady tone. “Did Mr. Kamoshida say why?”

Mishima solemnly shook his head. Sensing Shiho’s mood, Ann grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. “Don’t worry so much. Kamoshida probably wants to discuss the starting lineup.”

“Yeah, it shouldn’t be anything too serious.” Shiho stood up, Ann too. “Well, I shouldn’t keep Coach waiting. I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Before the volleyball rally?”

“You know it!” Ann said, giving Shiho a big grin, trying to lighten the atmosphere. She watched Shiho and Mishima walk off towards the practice building. Once they were inside the building, Ann’s smile faded.

_Kamoshida is giving Shiho those bruises. I just know it. How long would it take before that bastard give her more than just a bruise? He could damage her like he did Ryuji. Maybe I should give in to Kamoshida and go on a date. It’s just one date, right?_ Ann wrapped her arms around her waist. _But from his advances… a date isn’t the only thing he wants._

* * *

_Ann was bored, and for once, it wasn’t because she’s sitting in the classroom fighting to go to sleep after listening to a teacher lecturing. No, it was because she’s sitting with the one man she truly hates at a fancy restaurant in Shibuya. But of course, Ann didn’t get a say in where they will be going or what to wear. Kamoshida’s words are final, and she shouldn’t question him. Ann was at home, lying in bed, working on her homework when she saw a text message from Kamoshida. All he told her to ‘get and get in the red dress I like.’ And that’s what led her into sitting uncomfortably in a chair beside Kamoshida._

_“You better fix your face before my friends arrive,” Kamoshida ordered her in a low tone._

_Ann straightened up her posture at those words before speaking. “Friends? You didn’t tell me you were bringing friends.” She perturbed at the idea of spending her time around the table, listening to Kamoshida and his friends talk about whatever grown men talk about. And if they have the personality of Kamoshida, then they are no good either._

_“I don’t need to explain anything to you. You do as you told, or else Suzui will be off of the team. Do you understand me?”_

_All Ann wanted to do was cry, but she held it in for her best friend’s sake. Plus, she didn’t want to show Kamoshida her being weak._

_She raised her non-alcoholic and smiled at Kamoshida that was fit for a magazine cover. “When do your friends arriving? I can’t wait to meet them.” She said sweetly but wanted to vomit._

_“Here, they come right now.”_

_Ann slightly turned around in her chair as two men around Kamoshida’s age came to view. Just like Kamoshida, the men were tall and quite muscular. Ann instantly figured that they were also retired Olympians. Kamoshida stood up from his chair with a big grin on his face, hugged his friends, and a pat on their backs as if he hasn’t seen them in years. Ann sat in her chair as she awkwardly stared at the men._

_One of Kamoshida’s friends nodded his head towards Ann. “Who’s the hottie?”_

_“This here,” Kamoshida gently grabbed Ann’s hand and lifted her out of her seat, “is Ann Takamaki…my girl.” He said the last part while staring into Ann’s blue eyes._

_Noticing the sinister gaze in his eyes, Ann cleared her throat and pulled her hand out of Kamoshida’s grasp. His other friend took a step forward with a gentle smile on his face. “You are quite stunning, darling. I can tell you’re not fully Japanese. If you don’t mind me asking, what are you mixed with?”_

_“White,” Ann answered shyly. “My mom is from Finland.”_

_“See, I told you she was a beauty,” Kamoshida gloated, wrapping an arm around Ann’s thin waist._

_Throughout dinner, Ann sat boringly at the table, picking at her food while the men chat. They were discussing politics, new coming Olympians, and of course, Shujin Academy. Ann gripped her dress tightly as Kamoshida commented on the volleyball team. Saying things like ‘I was a little nervous about coaching for the volleyball team ever since what happened to the track team’ and ‘Those kids are livelier than ever since I became their coach.’ Ann knew Kamoshida’s lies. From what she observed from Shiho, the volleyball team seemed miserable. They would always have bruises in odd places, but they put a smile on their faces._

_Once Kamoshida and Ann said their goodbyes, Kamoshida drove Ann home. Ann leaned back into the passenger’s seat as she stared out the window. “So,” Ann finally spoke up since they left the buffet, “the reason why you brought me out to dinner was that you wanted to show me off to your friends.” She turned her head towards Kamoshida. “I’m right, aren’t I? You treat me like I’m an object. Well, I’m not.”_

_Kamoshida grunted. “They wouldn’t have believed me until they saw you in person. Oh, and don’t act like those damn feminists. You love it when people are staring at you. Their eyes piercing through your body is like an addiction to you. You can’t stop. Why do you think your face lit up in happiness at the sight of you on the front cover of a magazine? Because you want people to pay attention to you.” Kamoshida pulled up into the driveway of the Takamaki’s estate and turned the car off._

_“You are so beautiful; you know that?” Kamoshida caressed Ann’s check. “But of course, you do. That’s how you seduce any man in sight.”_

_“I didn’t seduce you,” Ann’s voice shook out of nervousness._

_“But you did.” Ann’s body stiffed as Kamoshida leaned his body closer to Ann’s. “How about you give a tour of your mansion?” His large hand steadily crept up Ann’s dressed, stopping at her inner thigh._

_Ann snapped her legs shut. “I have homework to do.” She didn’t bother to say goodbye. She hopped out of the vehicle and made her way up the stairs to the front door. Once Kamoshida pulled out of the driveway, Ann quietly closed the door, dropped to the floor, and cried._

* * *

Ann woke up screaming. She subconsciously gripped her comforter and frantically searched around to find the man that haunts her dream, but only to relaxed once she realized she was in her bedroom. Glancing over at her nightstand, she saw that it was 3:15 AM. Ann let out a groaned and laid back down on her satin sheets. Ann stared at her ceiling, attempting to count sheep, yet she couldn’t fall asleep because she will see _him_.

She sprung out of her bed and towards her adjacent bathroom once she felt nauseous. She lifted the toilet seat and threw up the dinner her maids served. Ann flushed the toilet and curled next to the bathtub… crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**April 13 th **

Akira woke up in a good mood. The best feeling since he relocated to Shujin Academy. He had to thank Ryuji for that. The outing made Akira realized that not everyone at Shujin was horrible. He told his new friend the real story behind his arrest, and Ryuji believed him. The first person to accept him in months. Another reason for his mood was the volleyball rally.

From what Ryuji told him last night, the school will have a half-day. From morning to lunchtime are classes, and then the afternoon will be the rally. And for that, Akira was thankful. He doesn’t have to listen to his classmates whispering about him or no watching eyes. Everyone will be too busy watching the volleyball matches to even pay attention to him.

Once the announcement said for students to head towards the gymnasium, Akira changed into his gym clothes and followed his classmates to the gym. Inside, the stands were packed with students, cheering on the players. Akira spotted a couple of Kamoshida’s fangirls too. Akira’s eyes scanned for somewhere to sit – flinching at some of his schoolmates scooching closer together, so there wasn’t a spot available.

That was when he saw Ryuji. The bleached-blond sat on the floor alone. His bored expression lightened at the sight of Akira, motioning for Akira to sit beside him. Another student Akira saw sitting by herself was Ann. The long-haired girl frowned but masked it with a smile as Kamoshida strutted up to her. He saw Kamoshida and Ann talking, yet once again, Ann appeared uncomfortable. Whatever she told Kamoshida must have pissed him off because his face twisted into a frown, and he marched away.

Kamoshida grabbed a megaphone and approached the center of the court. “Good afternoon, ladies, gentlemen, boys, and girls. I want to thank every one of you for coming here today to cheer on the volleyball team.” He motioned for the athletes to step forward. “These students – your pupils – will be heading to Nationals next month. It’s because of their hard work, discipline, and my coaching skills that made them recognized all over the country!” Kamoshida grinned at the cheering crowd. Kamoshida held up a volleyball. “Now, who’s ready for some volleyball?”

At some point, Akira became bored. Ryuji was right; the rally is just another way for Kamoshida to show off. In Akira’s opinion, Kamoshida and his teammates were pelting the students with volleyballs rather than playing the actual game. Akira paid more attention to the audience than the match, spying Ann exiting the gymnasium with another girl. He recognized the girl as one of the volleyball players.

The game came to a halt once Kamoshida spiked a volleyball at a player’s face, knocking him to the floor. The impact of the ball colliding on the boy’s face echoed around the gymnasium. Everyone stayed silent as Kamoshida ducked under the net and ran to the injured student. Akira instantly recognized the blue-haired student as his classmate, Yuuki Mishima.

“Hey Mishima, are you okay?” Kamoshida asked, kneeling next to him. “Can someone take him to the nurse’s office?”

Two students helped Mishima to his feet and guided him out of the gym. Akira frowned. Something feels off about that concerned look planted on Kamoshida’s face. It seemed fake. Akira turned towards Ryuji, who glared menacingly at Kamoshida. “I’m going to the nurse’s office to see if Mishima is alright. Be right back.”

As everyone’s attention was on Kamoshida, Akira stepped out of the gym undetected. He opened the nurse’s office door and paused at the sight of Mishima shirtless. Mishima has muscles from working out with the team for a narrow guy, but what caught Akira’s eyes were all the bruises on Mishima’s chest, back, and ribcage. The boy’s body stiffened at the sight of Akira, and his eyes widened in fear.

“Wh – why are you here, Kurusu?” Mishima quickly pulled his shirt over his injured upper body. “Shouldn’t you be at the rally with everyone else?”

Akira blinked, trying to get the disturbing image out of his head. “I wanted to see how you are doing. Kamoshida have one mean strike,” Akira attempted to joke, but neither was laughing. He cleared his throat. “Mishima, those bruises aren’t normal. Where did you get those? Are your parents –”

“My parents have nothing to do with this!” Mishima shouted.

Akira studied Mishima’s posture. The boy had sweat forming on his forehead from possible nervousness, and his eyes jumping all over the room and not directly to Akira as if Mishima is hiding something. Then Akira’s memory went back to last night when Ryuji told his story about how Kamoshida used to physically abused the track team… right before he was resigned to the volleyball team. Akira wasn’t stupid. He noticed the athletes’ unusual injuries and only assumed they were from their practices, but now Akira has a new mindset.

“Kamoshida’s abusing you, right?” Akira quietly asked so the nurse wouldn’t hear. “And it’s not just you… it’s the rest of the volleyball team.”

“What?” Mishima let out a panicky chuckle. “Don’t be ridiculous. Where did you hear that absurd rumor? From Sakamoto? I know you two are best friends now, and he’s bound to start feeding you lies since he got kicked off the track team.” Mishima stopped talking, took a deep breath, and began speaking again in more of a calm manner. “Mr. Kamoshida isn’t hurting anyone. Now can you please leave before I call the nurse?” Akira gave Mishima one last look before exiting the nurse’s office.

He began wandering the halls, not wanting to go back to the volleyball rally. His mind went back to Ryuji’s words about Kamoshida and Mishima’s attitude towards Akira’s accusation. Kamoshida has to be abusing the students, and Mishima is covering it up. Akira picked up the paste, wanting to find Ryuji and get some answers.

Akira peeked into the gymnasium, the rally was continuing, but Ryuji was nowhere in sight. _Where would he have gone?_ Akira began searching the hallways and classrooms for his friend until he heard Ryuji’s voice in the stairwell. Padding, Akira stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw Ryuji cornering a student wearing a volleyball uniform and a below-elbow cast.

“Just tell me the truth, dammit! This shit isn’t normal.”

“Do you want to know the truth?” The teenager stepped closer towards Ryuji. “The truth is that _you_ are going around asking ridiculous questions about Kamoshida because _you_ screwed up the track team and your future, Sakamoto.” He scoffed, running his uninjured hand through his hair. “Just admit that you’re just jealous that the volleyball team is getting more recognition than the track team has ever done.” The teenager stepped around Ryuji and headed downstairs, but turned around. “I’m doing you a favor, Sakamoto. Just give it a rest. This is one fight that you can’t win.” He climbed down the stairs – briefly making eye contact with Akira – and disappeared through the doors leading to the courtyard.

“I guess you heard all that, huh?” Ryuji spoke, tucking his hands in his pockets, and stepped towards Akira.

Akira looked at Ryuji, to the courtyard door, and back to Ryuji. “Only the end of it. Uh, what was all that about?”

“How is Mishima? Is he doin’ alright?” Ryuji attempted to avoid the question. He didn’t want to drag Akira down with him if he gets in trouble. The faulty and the students are already watching the guy. One word about Akira harassing the volleyball players because Ryuji wants answers… Akira will be expelled.

Akira cocked an eyebrow. “He’s managing, but I wouldn’t know since he kicked me out of the nurse’s office. Do you want to why he told me to leave?” Ryuji nodded his head. “Well, I remembered what you said about what Kamoshida did to you and the track team, so when I saw all the bruises on Mishima’s body…”

“It’s because of Kamoshida,” Ryuji stated, looking solemn. “He’s abusin’ the volleyball team just like he did the track team, and nobody wants to confess. So, that what you saw me tryin’ to do with that guy just a minute ago. He told me some lame excuse that he recently got into a car accident. I say bullshit. So far, everyone is denyin’ the abuse as if they don’t care that Kamoshida is beatin’ the shit out of them.”

“Someone here bounds to say something eventually,” Akira reassured Ryuji, then noticed a few lingering students staring at them. “I think it’s best if we take this conversation elsewhere. Courtyard?”

“You’re probably right. Let’s head to the courtyard. I need fresh air and a soda.”

The boys made it to the courtyard, walking towards the alcove when they heard the area occupied. “You know I’m worried about you.” Akira heard Ann talking.

“I’m more worried about you. The transfer student is in your class, and people are saying nasty things about him. Not that I believe them or anything. He seems lonely.”

Ryuji beckoned Akira to move closer. They saw Ann and Shiho sitting side by side on a bench. Shiho looked banged up,, just like Mishima. Ann leaned back, crossing her arms and legs. “It’s a shame how everyone is treating him. He hasn’t done anything wrong. Yet he does spend his time with Sakamoto, though.”

“Speaking of Sakamoto... Have you spoken to him since that day?” Shiho asked.

Ann frowned. “No, I haven’t. And I don’t plan on talking to him anytime soon.”

Ryuji stepped out from behind the wall, motioning for Akira to follow. The girls were startled at the boys’ presence. “What the –” Where you two eavesdropping?” Ann stood up.

“No. This is our usual spot. And besides, we need to speak to Shiho. Alone,” Ryuji stated. “So, can you kindly leave the premise?”

“Oh no, you don’t.” Ann stepped in front of Ryuji, blocking Shiho for his view. “You can ask her anything you want, as long as I’m around.”

Ryuji clenched his jaw. “Fine.” He pushed Ann away, staring down at Shiho. “I’m starting to lose my patience, so I’ll ask nicely. Are the athletes getting abused by Kamoshida?”

Shiho’s shoulder tensed up, the same reaction as Mishima. She jumped off the bench, startling the boys and Ann. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shiho walked off, disappearing around the corner.

Face turning red, Ann spun around and slapped Ryuji across his face. “What the hell is your problem? Can’t you see that you upset her, but of course you don’t care.” Ann scoffed then rushed after Shiho towards the classroom building.

The boys watched Ann storm off until the announcement broke the silence, stating that the volleyball rally has come to an end, and all students can go home.

“Maybe we should go home and think of another plan,” Akira suggested. “It’s clear that no one is going to speak up against Kamoshida’s abuse. And it seems that Takamaki is protecting Kamoshida, which I don’t understand why since she always tries to distance herself away from him.”

Ryuji sighed, hanging his head down. “I know what you mean. I knew Ann since middle school. She’s not the smartest, but she’s not _that_ dumb either. I can’t see her being around a bastard like Kamoshida. Something isn’t right here.” He slapped Akira’s shoulder. “C’mon, we should head home. I’ll come up with an idea and talk it over with you.”

They walked to the school’s entrance and spotted Kamoshida speaking to Mishima. The boy hunched over, the school bag hanging from his shoulder, a patch taped over his forehead, and eyes appeared to have no sign of emotion.

“So, that’s it? Are you not coming to practice? You might as well quit while you still can,” Kamoshida taunted Mishima. “The team will be better off without you anyway. You’re nothing but dead weight.”

Having enough of Kamoshida for one day, Ryuji marched up to the man. “Will you leave him alone? Can’t you see you’ve already damaged him enough?”

Kamoshida glared down at Ryuji; the height on Kamoshida made him look like a tower. “I’ve heard from a couple of students about all the trouble you and your new friend been causing.” His eyes shifted to Akira. “Didn’t the principal tell you to stay in your lane? Be smart and follow that advice.” Kamoshida walked closer to Akira, leaning down to his ear, whispering, “I see that your face healed. I’ll make sure that won’t happen again.” He stood straight up and turned to Mishima. “Come to practice if you truly mean it. If not, go home.” With that, Kamoshida marched off, eyeing a few girls along the way.

Ryuji and Akira turned to Mishima, who seemed conflicted. “Mishima, you can’t be seriously thinking about going to practice in your condition.”

“You think you’re helping us by making us confess,” Mishima said. “But you’re only making it worse. Everyone knows. Our parents, the principal, and even the teachers, but they don’t care. As long as Kamoshida is around, we’re nothing but slaves to him.”

* * *

Akira felt sick to his stomach. After the news Mishima told him and Ryuji, they didn’t know what to say or do. The parents and the Shujin Academy population know about Kamoshida’s abuse and won’t do anything about it. Their concern is the volleyball team.

Leaving the school’s ground, the boys parted ways. Arriving in Yongen-Jaya, Akira made his way to the clinic, right across from an abandoned movie theater and not far from Leblanc. Calling up the elevator, Akira stepped in and pressed the second-floor button. Stepping out, he noticed how empty the building was. Not a soul in sight as he walked.

There were only two doors. One was vacant, and the other had a sign that read ‘Dr. Takemi’s Clinic.’ Opening the door and stepping inside, Akira entered a quiet waiting room. Quite dull if you ask him. The walls and floor were greys, two old red sofas placed opposite each other, and on the wooden table in the middle were outdated magazines.

Akira’s left was a service desk with a large open window, and sitting in an office chair was a girl around Akira’s age. She wore an off-shoulder white top, a black tank top underneath, and a dark green jacket. The way she was sitting with her feet on the chair, Akira couldn’t tell if she had any pants. What stood out was the girl’s bright orange hair. She ignored Akira as she played on her cellphone, nose twitching as she tried to concentrate.

Akira cleared his throat, startling the girl. She let out a shrieked and toppled onto the floor. Akira gapped before gaining his composure back, leaning over the counter and seeing her sprawled out. “Are you okay?” He asked. “Sorry for frightening you.”

The girl picked herself off the floor, supporting herself on the counter. Her glasses – that was too large for her face – tilted before she fixed them. “Frightening me? You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Akira mumbled.

Sitting back in the chair, the girl stared at him. She never saw him before, and with the school uniform he wore, she knew he’s in high school. “I’ve never seen you before. What do you want?”

“Is Dr. Takemi available? She told me to come here. The name is Akira Kurusu.”

She snapped her fingers. “Oh, that’s right! You’re the guy who got the criminal record and beaten up the other day. They told me a lot about you.”

Akira raised a brow. “They?”

“Dr. Takemi and my father, Sojiro Sakura.” She held out her hand. “My name is Futaba Sakura. Please to finally meet you. You don’t look like a delinquent to me. You look a little nerdy.”

“Nerdy?” He frowned. “Listen, is Dr. Takemi here?”

Futaba slowly lowered her hand as she could tell that the boy was getting annoyed by her. “She’s in the exam room with someone. You’re going to have to wait.”

At that moment, the exam door slammed opened, startling the teenagers. A middle-aged man in a business suit stormed out with Takemi right behind him. His face scrunched up while Dr. Takemi was calm as she leaned against the door frame. The man spun around and pointed a finger at the doctor.

“Mark my words, Dr. Takemi. If you don’t dispose of that ‘medicine’ soon, I’ll have every media saying how much of a disgrace you are to the medical community. You’ll be blacklisted and have no choice but to resign.” The man gave Dr. Takemi one last glare before exiting the office, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

Dr. Takemi sighed, rubbing her temple, then looked at Futaba. “Do I have any other appointments today? That guy ruined my evening.”

Futaba looked scared. “Is that man telling the truth? You’re going to resign?”

“No, Futaba. I’m not going to resign. I will not become weak,” she said as she stared at Akira. “So, you finally showed up.”

Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. Lost track of time.”

“Boys will be boys.” Takemi chuckled. “Come to the exam room so I can take a look at you.”

Akira followed the doctor into the room and sat down on a stool. Dr. Takemi sat in her desk chair, tapping around on Akira’s face. “Do you feel any pain?”

Akira barely focused on her voice as his eyes locked onto the woman’s breast. The dress she had on today was low cut, showing off her cleavage. It also didn’t help Akira’s hormones with the smell of the doctor’s perfume. “What did you say?”

“I asked if you feel any pain when I do this,” she pressed her finger onto his cheek again. “You would know if you weren’t staring at my boobs.”

Akira blushed. “Sorry. There’s no pain anywhere.”

Takemi nodded. “Good to hear. So,” she crossed her arms, eyes staring deep into Akira’s, “how are you planning on paying me back for my generosity?”

Akira began to sweat. He doesn’t have enough money to pay for the doctor. “P-pay?”

Takemi gave him a blank look. “You thought I was doing this for free?” She then started laughing. “You should see the look on your face… classic.” Takemi wiped away her tears before turning serious again. “But I wasn’t joking about being a guinea pig.”

“What?”

“I need someone with your stamina to do some more tests for me. You see, I’m coming up with new medicines, and I can’t sell them to my patients without know if they’re safe. So, what do you say?” Takemi smirked. “Not like you have a choice. I could tell an officer that you broke into my storage room and stole the ointments.”

Akira clenched his jaw. He bit his tongue before he says anything insulting. Akira put on a fake smile. “When’s the next trial run?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was a drag to write.


	7. No Way Out

**April 14 th**

The next morning, Akira walked down the sidewalk towards school. He left the café a little later than usual, and he wanted to make it to homeroom before the bell rang. Akira was a few steps away from the school gate when suddenly he felt a hand grip his forearm and pulled him into an ally. Losing his footing, Akira stumbled and collied into the brick wall with a grunt. He adjusted his glasses and came face to face with Ann Takamaki.

“Takamaki? What are you doing?” He asked suspiciously. The last time Akira made conversation with the girl was on his first day of school. So, Akira was quite shocked to see the foreign girl standing before him.

“Sorry for startling you,” Ann apologized. “I didn’t know how else to approach you with Sakamoto always around.” She took a step back, crossed her arms nervously as she glanced at the school gate, then stared at Akira with a severe expression. “Look, I’m going to keep it short. Whatever you and Sakamoto are planning… just stop now before you do more damage.”

Akira squinted his eyes. “So, you know what Kamoshida is doing to the volleyball team. Mishima already confirmed it to Ryuji and me yesterday, so there’s in point on you lying to me.” He took a step closer to her. “What’s Kamoshida doing to you?”

Ann’s eyes widen. “Huh?”

“Oh, c’mon,” Akira rolled his eyes. “I’m not like the rest of the student body. I can tell that you don’t feel comfortable abound Kamoshida. And the fact that you seem content with him abusing your best friend… just like everyone at this school.”

“First off,” Ann stepped closer to Akira, her index finger jabbing at his chest. “Do you honestly think I’m okay with Kamoshida abusing Shiho?” Her voice cracked. “I’m trying to _save_ her. Just… stay out of this.” Ann gave Akira a pleading look before strutting towards the school gate.

* * *

“Niijima-chan, I’m very disappointed in you.”

Those were the words Kawakami spoke as she barged into the student council room. The teacher stood in front of a confused Makoto. “Principal Kobayakawa and I asked you to do one simple task, but we were wrong.”

“P-pardon?” Makoto dropped a stack of permission slips onto the floor. She never saw the layback teacher so angry before. Makoto felt intimidated.

“Kurusu-kun!” Kawakami ran her right hand through her hair and let out a frustrated groan before continuing. “We thought you would be the perfect choice to keep Kurusu-kun in line because of your academic status. Make sure he stays out of trouble, but no… Now here I am getting yelled at by the other teachers for not handling my student.”

Makoto managed to keep her calm, not wanting to make the teacher even madder. “What exactly did Kurusu-kun did?”

She started to have second thoughts about Akira Kurusu. At first sight, the boy didn’t appear violent; he’s quiet and seemed lonely, but maybe that was all an act. Did he brought a knife to school and cut someone? A gun? Did he start a fight? He has been hanging out with Ryuji Sakamoto lately, so maybe the former athlete influenced him.

Makoto can imagine Akira’s calm demeanor snapped by another student provoking him. His grey eyes darken with rage. She can also imagine what Akira would do to her if they were alone together. His hands wrap around her neck, choking her, smiling as the life vanish from her eyes. Makoto blinked at the sight of Kawakami’s fingers snapping in her face. “Niijima-chan, are you listening to what I’m saying?’

Makoto didn’t know what Kawakami is talking about, nor does she know what Akira did to make everyone upset. She masked her face with a smile and nodded to the older woman. “My apologies for not taking this task seriously. I’ll have a word with him after school.”

Kawakami gave Makoto a look before heading towards the door. She slumped her shoulders, whining, “What did I do to deserve this punishment?”

Makoto watched Kawakami leave the room before slamming her fist down onto the wooded table. She began to get pissed – royally pissed. And all her anger went to Akira Kurusu.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling lunchtime. Akira packed his bag, exited the classroom, and headed to the courtyard, which became a hangout spot for Akira and Ryuji. Walking down the hallway, Akira collided with someone, making them fall to the floor. Papers, pencils, and notebooks are scattered around the hallway. “I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me.”

“Don’t worry. I should have watched where I was going.” Akira gathered the fallen school supplied and handed it to the owner. His eyes widen once he noticed it was Shiho who ran into him. Immediately his eyes locked onto a purple bruise above her left eye. _That’s new. Is it from Kamoshida?_

Shiho smiled a bit and gave a quiet thank you after Akira handed her class notes. “I’m sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I’m not used to people questioning me on a touchy subject.”

Akira shook his head. “You don’t need to apologize. I should. It wasn’t our place to ask a question like that. I’m sorry.”

“You had your reason.” Shiho stood up; Akira followed. “My name is Shiho Suzui. I wished we could’ve met under different circumstances.” She held out her hand.

Akira reached out and shook. The names Akira Kurusu, but I’m pretty sure you know that.”

Shiho looked around at the students before turning back at Akira. “I know people are giving you a tough time because of those silly rumors. And I know this sounds strange coming from a stranger, but just ignore them.”

“Thanks for the advice. I’ve been trying that lately.”

“You remind me of Ann. Last year, she went through the same situation you’re in right now. They’ll disappear eventually. You just have to stay strong, okay?”

Akira nods towards her bruise. “Is that how you endure Kamoshida? By being strong?”

Shiho wraps her arms around her thin waist, head hanging low. “There are times when I want to quit but don’t.”

“Ryuji and I are trying to come up with a plan,” Akira reassured her.”

Shiho didn’t respond. She gave Akira a small smile before walking away. Akira headed downstairs to the courtyard’s alcove, seeing Ryuji getting a soda from the vending machine. He looked up at the sound of footsteps. “There you are. I thought you planned on ditchin’ me. What took you so long?”

Akira sat down at a round table; his face turned solemn. “I ran into Shiho. She had a bruise over her left eye. I didn’t ask, but I’m sure it came from Kamoshida.”

Ryuji sighed in frustration, slamming his fist into the vending machine. He ignored the pain as he spoke, “This is so damn frustratin’. I asked every volleyball player and my old teammates, and nothin’ is workin’. Nobody will come forth and say anythin’.”

“Going to the police could be the last resort,” Akira mumbled. His bones shuttered at the thought of talking to a police officer or going to the police station.

Ryuji snorted. “And have them laugh at our faces? They’re only goin’ to ask Kamoshida a couple of questions then ask for an autograph.”

A soft clicking sound of footsteps became louder, gaining the attention of the boys. Staring in front of them was Makoto, red eyes glowering furiously. “Oh…” Ryuji gapped then grinned. “Hey, Miss Prez! Whatcha doin’ here? Getting’ a soda?’

Makoto raised her hand, signaling for Ryuji to be quiet. “You want to know something interesting? In the student council room, I was filing documents when all of a sudden, Ms. Kawakami came barging in. Want to know what she said?” The boys nodded their heads. “She went on and on about how irresponsible I am for not watching your ass!” Her voice was gradually getting louder, pointing at Akira.

“You two went around harassing athletes. That’s not how a Shujin student behaves. What made you two do such a childish thing?” Ryuji opened his mouth; however, Makoto cut him off. “You know what? I don’t want you to know.” She faced Akira. “You and I need to talk. Alone.”

“I’ll just be over there,” Ryuji muttered, walking around the corner, but Akira spotted his blond hair peaking.

Makoto stepped closer to Akira. “Look, I don’t understand what you’re going through with transferring to a new school, but I understand what it’s like to be lonely. I can see you’re happy with Sakamoto; I really do. Nevertheless, Ms. Kawakami assigned me a task: to keep you out of trouble. Something that I’m failing at,” Makoto muttered the latter. “I have many responsibilities in my hands, and I don’t need you to make things harder. Today, after school, I want you in the student council room. No excuses.”

Akira nodded. “I will.”

“Good. I’ll see you later then.” Makoto turned on her heels and walked off.

* * *

As promised, once the bell rang, Akira headed towards the Student Council room. He entered to see Makoto standing behind a podium, speaking to a group of students. At the sound of the door opening, everyone gazed at Akira with caution – except Makoto. She stared at him with a happy smile yet masked it with a stoic expression. Makoto cleared her throat, making her pupils return their attention to her.

“I have other duties I must attend to,” her words were precise. “Please, continue with the meeting.” Makoto walked over to Akira and gestured for him to exit the room with her. “Sorry about that. There’s an emergency student council meeting.”

“I can come back if you want,” Akira said.

Makoto shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I told you to come, and you came. With that, I’m glad. So, for today’s agenda, I’m going to give you a tour around Shujin. Come on.” She walked a few steps forward, stopping in front of a door. “This is the library where I am usually at after school. If you need anything, come in here.”

Makoto opened the door for Akira, and both of them entered. The sounds of book pages turning, pencil scratching, and whispering paused as students gawked at the sight of the Student Council President and the criminal walking in… together.

“What is she doing with him?”

“Are they dating?”

“This is low for Niijima-senpai.”

“Try to ignore them,” Makoto leaned into Akira’s ear. “Do you like to read?” She asked, changing the topic.

Akira nodded, slowly walked past the students, and headed to the bookshelves. His thin fingers rubbed against the books’ spines, feeling the roughness or smoothness of the objects. Akira stopped, staring at a relatively old book name “The Great Thief.” He slowly pulled the book off the shelf and read the summary.

Makoto watched as Akira’s eyes brighten at the sight of the book. “Arsene Lupin. You like mystery and detective books?” Akira nodded. “Me too,” she smiled. “Do you want to check out the book?”

He nodded again. “Can I?” He asked as he flipped through the pages.

“As a Shujin student, you are allowed to check out one book at a time,” Makoto explained. “Let get you taken care of, and then we’ll be on our way.”

The pair approached the front desk, and the student aid stiffened at the sight of Akira. She turned to Makoto. “S-senpai? What’s the meaning of this? Why is he here?”

Makoto cocked an eyebrow. “Is that a way to speak to a student? As you can tell, this gentleman wants to check out this book.” She pointed at the volume in Akira’s hand. “Can you get him registered to start checking out books?”

The girl gulped at Makoto’s authority tone. The Student Council President is a regular in the library, always doing her homework and studying. She never causes a ruckus, and everyone is afraid of disturbing her. The student turned to Akira. “I’ll need your student ID, please.” Akira handed it to her, noticing how her hands were shaking.

After putting in the information, the girl scanned the book, printed out a small piece of paper, and shoved it towards Akira. “The book is due back in two weeks. If you don’t turn in the book on time, you will have to pay a fee.” She said in an uncaring tone.

“Let’s go,” Makoto instructed, leading Akira out of the library. Makoto gave one last look at the students, making the return to their studies, before exiting. “Now, we’re going to the practice building. That’s where all the clubs and activities are located.”

Akira peaked through each door window as he watched students doing different tasks. He saw a sewing room, art room, music room, and science room. He was astounded at the various extracurricular activities at Shujin. At his old school, there weren’t as many clubs you can join. Next, Makoto took him outside near the gym. Akira’s eyes locked onto the gymnasium, knowing that volleyball practice is taking place.

“Kurusu-kun? What’s wrong?” Makoto asked, noticing that he wasn’t walking next to her.

Without looking at her, he spoke. “Do you know what goes on in the gym during practice?”

Makoto titled her head. “No, not really. Mr. Kamoshida doesn’t let non-athletes watch the team practice for some odd reason. The old coach did, though.” She squinted her eyes. “Why did you ask?”

Akira shrugged. “Just because.” He didn’t necessarily want to tell Makoto about the abuse and Kamoshida. The main reason is that after he and Ryuji asked several students about the abuse, everyone denied it.

Makoto stared suspiciously at him for a moment before looking forward. “That’s all for today. Maybe tomorrow I can help you with your homework in the library. Exams are coming next month, and I’m sure Kawakamai wants you top of the class. Well, I’ll see you later then.” Makoto smiled at Akira before walking into the classroom building.

Akira looked at the time and decided to head back to the café for the day.

* * *

Ann bit her lips, legs tightly squeezing her hands, staring at Shiho’s purple bruise over her eye. The swelling looked fresh, and Ann knew precisely where the injury came from. She glanced down at her watch, seeing how volleyball practice is about to start. It’s unusual to see Shiho lingering around before practice. She is the first one in the gym.

“Aren’t you going to volleyball practice?” Ann asked.

Shiho slowly nodded. “Yeah… I should get to practice before I’m late. Kamoshida has been tough on us lately.”

“It’s because of Nationals. And you’re the starter,” Ann stated. Her eyes fell onto the purple bruise. “Shiho… are you okay? That bruise over your eye… it looks like it hurts. Why don’t you go to the nurse’s office? Volleyball can wait.”

“It’s nothing. Can’t even feel it,” Shiho lied.

Ann scooted closer to her friend. “Shiho, I already told you this before, but you are pushing yourself too hard over a dumb sport. You barely have time to study or sleep. I mean, when was the last time you had anything to eat? You need help.” Ann placed her hand on Shiho’s shoulder, but Shiho jerked away.

“Dammit, I said I’m fine! Did we already have a conversation like this? Just drop it.” Shiho said in a stiff tone, making Ann jump back. This is the second time the quiet girl reacts like that. The atmosphere turned intense until Ann’s cellphone started ringing. “Shouldn’t you take that? It could be important.”

“It’s probably just my part-time job,” Ann lied. She specifically told the modeling agency not to call her during school hours. The only person Ann could think of was _him_. “I’ll call them later. Lately, there has been a mix-up with the shoots. Some of the models who don’t show up say that they heard the shoots be at another location.”

Shiho’s frown turned into concern for her friend. “That’s horrible! Have that ever happened to you?”

Ann shook her head. “No, and I hope that never does.”

“You must like your job.” Shiho was proud of her best friend. Ann’s good looks, body, and beautiful personality; make it no wonder that Ann’s a model. “I envy you sometimes.”

“I don’t know why,” Ann stated. “You’re the one I envy. You’re talented, compassionate, and hardworking. I only get to take pictures with snobby girls – well, not all the girls are snobby.”

Shiho laughed, then paused, her smile fading. She looked down at her hands. “I know I haven’t been myself lately, and I promise you I will be better once Nationals are over.”

“Awesome!” Ann grinned. “And I know a few spots we can go. We can go to Destiny Land, and there’s a buffet in Shibuya too. Oh, Shiho!” She wrapped her arms around Shiho’s frail body. “I can’t wait until we can spend time together. It’s been so long.”

As Shiho hugged Ann, her facial expression turned in graved. Letting go, Shiho said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gave Ann one last smile and a wave, then walked away.

Ann got up from the bench, watching Shiho before she entered the gymnasium. Once again, her phone buzzed. Ann took out her phone and clenched the device in anger. Taking a deep breath, she answered. “Yes?”

_“I was starting to get worried that you wouldn’t answer my calls.”_ Ann’s body went stiff at the voice of Kamoshida’s. _“I have to go to volleyball practice soon, so I’ll make this quick. Go by my place before I arrive. You already know where the key is. Once in, what about you put on that nice lingerie I bought you over the weekend.”_

Ann shifted her weight. “Today won’t work. Bye.” She quickly hung up the phone before leaving school. Passing other students and ignoring their chatter, Ann made her way to Shibuya.

The train stopped and let the passengers out. Ann walked through the crowd until she made it to Station Square. She jumped at the sound of her ringtone. Ann ran her fingers through her hair, feeling frustrated and furious at the same time. She took out her phone and answered.

“Will you give it a rest already!? Did I already tell you that I’m not up for it today?”

Kamoshida’s dry chuckle entered her ear. _“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that.”_

“Yeah, like you how you ‘pretend’ to care for your precious volleyball team. I saw the bruise over Shiho’s left eye. I told me you wouldn’t hurt Shiho!” Ann paced back and forth.

_“Look, I spiked the ball, she wasn’t paying attention, that’s not my fault,”_ Kamoshida said. Ann can imagine the way the man looks right now. Him sitting in his office, leaning back in his chair like he’s a king, not caring about his students’ wellbeing. _“Now, I’m not going to tell you again about my request. Be a good little girl, or… I take Suzui off the starter’s position. Or better yet... off the team period. She can kiss her scholarship goodbye.”_

“What!?” Ann shouted. “That’s not what you promised! I have done everything you asked.”

_“Stop acting like a whining bitch.”_

The call went dead, signaling that Kamoshida hung up. Ann dropped to her knees, biting her nails nervously. She doesn’t care if people stare at her as they passed. They can go to hell for all Ann care. Tears build up in her eyes once she realized that she doesn’t have any choice. It’s either she goes with Kamoshida’s plans, or Shiho leaves the team. Ann can’t do that to her best friend.

“Ann?” She lifted her head and jumped to her feet at the sight of Ryuji. The boy looked confused and concerned.

Ann avoided Ryuji’s eyes, staring at the ground. “Why can’t you leave the players or me alone? Can’t you see that no one wants to talk to you?” She felt bad as she watched Ryuji’s face turned somber. “I’m sorry. That was out of line. So, what all did you hear?”

“You were arguing – more like yelling, actually,” Ryuji said. “Are you okay? You’re crying.”

Ann kicked a pebble before staring at Ryuji. She debated on tell her former friend her problems. She wanted to tell him everything – and Kurusu too – because she also wants Kamoshida kicked out of Shujin Academy. It’s time for his reign to be over. And another part of her wants to tell Ryuji to mind his own business. Be smart, and walk away. That’s what every student at school does.

Despite his punk clothes and attitude, Ryuji is a good guy. Ann sees Ryuji hang out with Kurusu since the day he transferred. Ryuji makes the quiet student happy, and everyone treats Ryuji as a screw-up.

Ann took a few steps closer. “Do you have a moment to chat? I don’t know who else to go to.”

Ryuji shifted his bag and nodded. “Yeah… Yeah, I can talk. Come on.” Ryuji grabbed Ann’s wrist and led her out of the station and to Central Street. They maneuvered themselves through the crowd and made it to a quiet diner. Walking upstairs, the pair greeted by a waitress. She led them to a vacant booth in the corner of the restaurant, away from everyone. Ann ordered a glass of water, and Ryuji ordered carbonated juice. The teenagers fell silent before Ryuji spoke up, looking awkward. “Um... I don’t have any money.”

_Typical Ryuji._ Ann frowned as she took out her wallet. “I got it.” She mumbled as the waitress came back with their drinks. Ann and Ryuji thanked the woman then they fell into silence again. Ryuji took a sip of his beverage before speaking. “You’re the one who wanted to talk. What’s on your mind, Ann?”

She set down her glass and propped her elbows onto the table as she stared into Ryuji’s eyes. “Have you ever wished that you can go back in time when you were on the track team and prevent Kamoshida from breaking your leg?”

Ryuji leaned back in his seat, rubbing his chin. “Sometimes I do, yet sometimes I don’t. What Kamoshida did to my leg will not be forgiven, and I don’t regret hitting him. I bet I’m the first one ever to stand up to the bastard, showing him that I’m not a weakling. Yes, he took away the track team and my reputation, but he didn’t take away my dignity.” He paused at seeing Ann’s grinning. “What?”

“You’ve changed,” Ann stated. “You make people see you as a bad boy, but you’re better than that. I see you hanging out with Kurusu, and I can tell you’ve grown into another person.”

Ryuji blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks for the complaints, but we’re not here to talk about me.” He hesitated, then he slowly put his palm over Ann’s. “We’re here to talk about you, Ann.”

“Fine.” Ann sighed. “The person that I was on the phone with was Kamoshida, but something tells me that you already know.”

“What did he want?”

She bit her lip, and tears welled in her eyes. “He wants to have sex with me. You heard the rumors about Kamoshida and me, and they’re not true. None of it is true. That man has ruined my life. Every time I enter Shujin, there will be boys and girls calling me a slut and saying that since I’m half-white, I don’t belong.” Ann ducked her head down; her tears landed on the wooden table. “For the past couple of weeks, Kamoshida has been getting aggressive about me sleeping with him. I’ve tried to come up with excuses, but I’m starting to run out of ideas. And I keep telling myself that this is all for Shiho.” She started sobbing.

Ryuji got up from his seat and sat down next to Ann, putting an arm around her.

“He wants me to go to his place right now and wait for him, but I can’t. I don’t want to! But Kamoshida threatened to take Shiho off the team if I don’t go.” Ann rested her head on Ryuji’s shoulder. “She loves volleyball more than anything. That dumb sport is her life. Shiho once said to me that she wants to go pro after college. When news came around that Kamoshida will coach the volleyball team… Shiho was happy! The only man that she idolizes will be her coach, but instead, he’s a monster. Today, I saw a bruise on Shiho’s face and knew immediately knew whom it came from. Lately, I’ve denied Kamoshida’s wishes so, he decided to take his anger out on Shiho.”

Ryuji’s hands balled into a fist. “Akira told me he talked to Shiho during lunch. Listen, Ann… I know I’m not the best at giving advice, but if you go to Kamoshida’s, what are the odds that he will stick to his words. That man is nothing but a liar.” He handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

“You’re right,” she said. “Me having sex with him wasn’t part of the agreement. I’m glad I got this off my chest. Thanks, Ryuji, for listening to me.” She finished her drink as Ryuji moved back to his seat. “I think I’m going to go home. If Kamoshida calls again, I’m going to flat out say no. If he wants pleasure, then he can use his hands.”

Ryuji waved at Ann before she exited the diner. He stared down at his drink, then slammed his fist onto the table. The glass bounced then tumbled to the floor, shattering into pieces. “Dammit,” Ryuji grunted.

* * *

Shiho stood outside of the PE Faculty office, quivering in fear. Millions of scenarios went through her mind as she stared at the door. Not long ago, Mishima came to her after practice, instructing her to go to Kamoshida. He didn’t give any details, just stating that the man wanted to talk to her. Shiho’s memories went back to practice, where Kamoshida appeared to be angry and took it out on the volleyball team. He was way harsher this time than before.

She held out her shaking hand and knocked on the door. In the back of her mind, she wanted to run away and never return to Shujin Academy.

“Come in.” Shiho heard Kamoshida’s voice.

Shiho gulped down the spit in her mouth and stepped inside. She saw Kamoshida sitting at his desk, writing out a new strategic plan for the volleyball team. “Um… Mishima said you wanted to see me, sir?”

Kamoshida twirled around in his chair, facing her with a smile. Shiho’s body went stiff. She knows what type of smile that is, and it’s not a friendly one. “Suzui, be a good girl and close the door, and be sure to lock it. I don’t want anyone to come barging in… interrupting us.”

Shiho took in a deep breath and flipped the lock. Not a moment later, she felt Kamoshida’s body pinning her to the door. His mouth was breathing down her neck.

_Ann, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a week off so I can focus on playing video games LOL. Well, thanks for reading and I know that I usually update in the mornings. I'm trying to type out the chapters more since I'm starting my full-time Wednesday ( would be today, but it's snowing). Once again leave kudos and a comment :)


	8. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressed over the aftermath of Kamoshida's grasp, Shiho makes the ultimate decision that will change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied rape and committing suicide

**April 15 th**

“Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad.”

“Hold on, Shiho,” Shiho’s mom stopped her before she made it to the front door. “You forgot your lunch.” She handed the container to Shiho. “You wouldn’t be late for school if you didn’t stay up so late. By the way, why did you come home late? You never did that before.”

“Mr. Kamoshida wanted to meet with us after practice. He wanted to discuss a new strategy,” Shiho lied.

Her mom beamed with glee. She smiled, walking up to her daughter, and rested her hands on Shiho’s shoulders. “Oh, Mr. Kamoshida is a brilliant man! Always coming up with new ways for you all to win, and it paid off too. You’re going to Nationals! Are you excited?” Shiho nodded, putting on a fake smile. “You always dreamed about going to Nationals, and now it’s finally happening. And it’s all thanks to Kamoshida. Give him my thanks.”

Shiho’s hand balled into a fist. “Yes, Mom… I will.” She headed to the front door, palm on the doorknob, before turning to her mother. “I don’t get to say this as many often as I want, but I love you and Dad so much.”

“I love you too, sweetie.” She chuckled then gave Shiho a concerned expression. “Is there something the matter? You can home rather upset. Did something happen at school?”

“Nothing happened,” Shiho said rather quickly. “I have to go now. Goodbye.” Without seeing her mother’s face, Shiho walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

The train ride to Aoyama-Itchome was short to Shiho. Her eyes locked onto the students, chatting and laughing with their friends – not afraid of what will happen to them when they step inside their school. And for that, Shiho envies them. Getting off the train, Shiho made her way down the street towards Shujin.

“Suzui-san.” Shiho turned around, seeing one of her teammates strutting up to her. “Where were you yesterday after practice? We were worried about you. You never miss a meeting.”

Shiho’s eyes lowered to the ground. “I’m sorry, I had to go home. I told Mr. Kamoshida, and he let me go.”

“Of course, he can’t say no to his starter. You did well out there yesterday, the best I’ve seen you in a while. Keep up the good work.” The girl smiled at Shiho before heading to the school’s entrance.

Shiho’s body started shaking uncontrollably. Students watched in concern and confusion as the athlete rushed into the school, pushing her way through the crowd. Shiho hid in one of the restrooms on the second floor while everyone ran to classes. Once the bell has rung, Shiho exited the bathroom and climbed the stairwell until she stood in front of the rooftop door. Her palm began to sweat while she grabbed the door handle.

She mentally told herself that once she stepped onto the rooftop, there’s no going back. Shiho made up her mind last night that it’s time to end this. End all of this. No more pain and suffering in the hands of Kamoshida. Ann will understand.

* * *

Akira took out his pen and notebook before first period started. He heard his classmates talking amongst themselves. To his surprise, a shadow covered Akira’s desk. Looking up, he saw Ann standing over him with an apologetic expression. She gripped her bag as she glanced around the nosey room before she stared back at him. “There’s something I need to get off my chest. Can you out in the hallway for a second?”

Akira nodded at the girl’s odd behavior and followed her out of the classroom. He stared suspiciously at the foreign girl. Just two days ago, Ann nearly chewed both Akira and Ryuji’s heads off as they wanted to speak to Shiho, and yesterday she snuck up on Akira and gave him a warning. “What is it that you want to say to me?” Akira asked.

Ann cast her eyes to the floor then bowed. “I’m so sorry for the way I acted towards you the other day.” She stood straight. “I know you and Ryuji want to help the volleyball team, and I just overreacted when you wanted to talk to Shiho. You see, she’s already upset, and I didn’t want her to get worse.” She closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists. “There’s something I need to tell you. Yesterday I talked to Ryuji about –”

“What are you two doing in the hallway?”

The teens jumped at the voice of Ushimaru. The older man stood in front of them with his hands on his hips. “Class is about to start, and you don’t want to be late, do you?” Akira and Ann shook their heads. “Well, get in the classroom!”

They rushed into the room and sat down in their seats. The students watched Akira and Ann before gossiping, but it didn’t last long as Uhumaru marched into the classroom.

The large middle-aged man wrote today’s topic – ‘Government’ – on the chalkboard then turned to the students. “You children most likely don’t know this, but elections are coming up in the next few months. Too bad you all can’t go out and vote. For today’s lesson, I’m going to teach you about the government and how they operate. There are three branches in our government – legislative, executive, and judiciary. These are known as separation of powers,” he explained. “The National Diet is legislative, the Cabinet is executive, and the Supreme Court is the judiciary. Kurusu!” Akira’s head snapped up. “What is the separation of powers for?”

“To make sure none of the branches are more powerful than the other,” Akira answered.

“Correct.” Ushimaru continued with his lecture. He turned his back to the class as he wrote down notes. Akira turned his attention to the window for a moment until one of the students – Nishiyama – stood up from his seat.

“Hey! Who is that?” He asked.

“Enough, Nishiyama! Sit down before –”

A girl shot up from her seat. “Oh my god, that’s Shiho Suzui! She’s about to jump!”

“She’s going to kill herself?”

There was bedlam in the classroom. Students were standing up to get a good look, some of them bolting out of the room. Following their example, more students ran out in the hallway to the window. Ushimaru ordered everyone to sit down, but the teenagers ignored him. Ann leaped out of her chair and sprinted to the door, and Akira follows.

Ann shoved her way through the crowd and pressed her hands up against the window. Eyes wide, mouth agape, her blue eyes stared in horror at the sight of her best friend standing on the edge of the roof.

Shiho stood on the edge of the rooftop, overlooking the courtyard, body relaxed. Ann didn’t hear the voices of her schoolmates, only the sound of her beating heart. She stepped back from the window, almost knocking into Akira. Shiho. She had to save Shiho. Ann ran for the stairwell, skipping steps as she made it to the rooftop.

It felt like slow motion once Ann stepped outside, seeing her best friend. She ran to Shiho, hand reaching out to pull her back. Ann only wanted to hug her and tell her that everything will be alright. But that would never happen. Ann was inches from Shiho, but someone dragged her away.

Ann’s teary eyes watched as Shiho leaned forward and fell.

“SHIHO!”

Ann began striking the culprit who dared to drag her away before she could save Shiho. “You bastard! I could have saved her! I could have saved her!”

“Takamaki! Takamaki, stop!” Ann froze, glancing up at the sight of Akira Kurusu’s grey eyes glaring down at her. He pushed her back at arm’s length. “You would have fallen just like Suzui if I didn’t pull you back. Do you think she would have wanted you to be in the same position as her?”

Ann jerked away from him, standing up. “You don’t know anything about Shiho.” And with that, Ann quickly exited the rooftop – most likely headed for the courtyard.

Akira ran down the stairwell, running into Ryuji. The fuck is goin’ on? Who fell?”

“Suzui,” Akira swiftly said, hurrying down to the foyer with Ryuji, packed with students and teachers once they heard the commotion. Akira spotted Makoto standing with a terrified look on her face. A teacher marched up to her.

“What are you standing there for? Aren’t you the Student Council President? Well, get the students back into their classrooms!” He instructed. “This is such a bother. I have to go to the faulty office. We might have to tell some of the students not to talk about this online. Shujin Academy doesn’t need this type of publicity.”

“What!?” Makoto couldn’t believe what the teacher was saying. “There are more important matters to address than the reputation of this school. Who’s calling the paramedics? And who’s tending to the victim?”

“Just do as I say,” the teacher grunted before walking off.

“Asshole,” Ryuji mumbled as Akira and he made their way to the courtyard.

They found Ann pushing her way through the crowd. Students circled Shiho’s broken body as they took pictures to post on their social media. Ann, pale, made her way to Shiho, yelling out at her classmates. “What is wrong with you people? Can’t you see she needs help!” Hearing the clicking sound of the students’ phones made Ann’s blood boil. They don’t care about one of their peers’ health; they just want to spread the news that a person attempted suicide.

Kawakami stepped forward, resting her hand on Ann’s shoulder. “Takamaki-chan, we called the ambulance. They’re on their way.”

“Thank you.” Ann gave Kawakami a grateful smile then leaned over Shiho. “Did you hear that, Shiho? Help is on the way.”

Shiho’s eyes slowly slide open. “Ann…?”

“Shiho! You’re going to be okay. Don’t speak too much.” Tears formed in Ann’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. I… I can’t take this… anymore…” Shiho flinched at the pain all over her body. “School… Volleyball… Kamoshida….”

“What? Kamoshida? Did he do this to you, Shiho?” Shiho let out a groan then lost consciousness again. “Shiho? Shiho!” Ann covered her mouth, sobbing.

Not a moment later, an ambulance pulled up into the courtyard. A pair of EMTs jumped out of the vehicle with a stretcher, pushing their way towards Shiho. As they carefully placed Shiho on the gurney, one paramedic asked the teachers to ride in the ambulance, yet none were eager to go.

“Let me go,” Ann called out.

The paramedics stared at each other in confusion. “Who are you?”

“She’s a friend of the girl.” Kawakami stepped forward. She glanced over at Ann. “Go. I doubt the school will continue for the day.”

“Thank you.”

Akira and Ryuji watched as Ann climbed into the ambulance as the door shut behind her. As they drove away, the teachers finally got control over their students, demanding that they immediately go back to class. As students head back to their classrooms, Akira and Ryuji spotted Mishima running towards the practice building.

“It seems like Mishima knows something,” Akira mumbled.

Ryuji’s palms balled into a fist. “We’re gonna make him talk.” The boys looked back at the teachers to ensure they weren’t paying attention to them before marching towards the building.

They found Mishima cowering away in the boys’ locker room. Ryuji grabbed the pale face boy by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the corner. Mishima flinched when his bruised back collided with the lockers. “Stop, you’re hurting me!”

Ryuji loosened his grip on Mishima but didn’t move away from him. “You will be hurtin’ a lot more if you don’t start talkin’. Tell us what you know… NOW!”

Mishima shook his head. “I can’t do that.” He shrieked as Ryuji slammed his fist up against a locker near Mishima’s head, making a dent.

“Cut the bullshit, Mishima! Shiho tried to kill herself!”

Mishima’s entire body started to shake. He kneeled on the floor with his hands covering his ears. “I can’t! I can’t! I can’t!” He yelled. He started crying.

Taking pity on the boy, Akira made Ryuji step aside and kneeled in front of Mishima. “Mishima, look at me.” Mishima stared up at him with his eyes red from crying. “We know you know something about what happened to Shiho. We promise that we won’t tell anyone what you say to us.”

Mishima pushed himself off the floor, Akira followed. He stared at his feet when he spoke. Akira and Ryuji could barely hear him. “Yesterday… Kamoshida called Suzui to his office.”

“Shit.” Ryuji took a step back as flashbacks went through his mind. He remembered what happened to students who went inside the PE Faculty office. They would come out minutes later, appeared beaten. There were times when Ryuji would go to Kamoshida’s office, getting beaten to a pulp.

Seeing Ryuji’s knowing look, Mishima sadly nodded. “I was called by him several times too, but it wasn’t just me. Kamoshida would pick anyone when he’s in a bad mood and bring them to his office and hit them,” he explained. “During practice yesterday, Kamoshida was harsher to us than usual. He made us run laps for an extra hour, no water, and his spikes were more violent than usual. After practice ended, Kamoshida came up to me to tell Suzui to come to his office. I thought it was strange. She didn’t make a mistake or anything… So, I followed Shiho to the office.” Mishima bit his lip.

“What did you hear?” Ryuji demanded. Mishima didn’t respond. “Dammit, Mishima, answer me!”

“He raped her!” Mishima blurted out. “I heard her screaming, but I couldn’t help her. I stood there like a coward.”

Ryuji’s face turned red. Akira saw veins popping out on his forehead. “That motherfucker!” He sprinted out of the locker room.

“Ryuji!” Akira yelled after him, but it was no use. Ryuji was gone. Akira and Mishima glanced at each other, then followed. Akira had a feeling that his friend was going to do something reckless. They saw Ryuji climbing up the stairs, pushing students out of the way. Akira apologized to them as he followed, getting winded. He knew Ryuji used to be on the track team, but he didn’t think he was that fast. Akira and Mishima caught up with Ryuji as he entered Kamoshida’s office.

Kamoshida sat at his desk, scribbling on a notepad, untroubled. “You are a fuckin’ asshole!” Ryuji huffed as he stood behind the older man. Kamoshida didn’t react. “Answer me!” He kicked a nearby chair.

“Ryuji,” Akira whispered, placing his hand on his shoulder, but Ryuji shook him off.

“No. Kamoshida needs to pay for what he has done.” Ryuji’s voice began to rise. “Shiho just tried to kill herself because of him.” He faced Kamoshida, who stared up at the boys with a smirk. “You got tired of Ann, huh? When she didn’t want to fuck you, you forced yourself on Shiho.”

Kamoshida sighed. “Where in the world did you heard that nonsense? Shiho Suzui was a sad, depressed girl that had mental health issues. It’s no wonder that she tried to commit suicide.”

“Bullshit.” Akira and Ryuji stared surprisingly at Mishima, and Kamoshida glowered. He glared at Kamoshida. “You’re lying, and everyone knows it. Yesterday, you made me tell Suzui to come to your office. I heard her screaming –”

Kamoshida swung at Mishima, knocking the boy to the floor. The man towered over him. “If I was you, I’ll keep my mouth shut. You don’t know what you’re talking about, you little shit. So, what if you’re telling the truth? It’s not like you got any proof. The faculty got notified that Suzui is in a coma, and there’s a chance that she won’t wake up. She can’t make a statement in her condition.”

Akira, Ryuji, and Mishima’s eyes widen as he cradled his cheek. Kamoshida smirked at the boys. “And neither will you three cause you’re all expelled. I’m going to bring it up at the next board meeting.”

“What?” Ryuji’s eyes widen.

“You can’t do that!” Mishima shouted. “You’re only doing that because we know the truth!”

“And who will believe you three?” Kamoshida replied. “Sakamoto, the Track Traitor, you assaulted me last year, which made the track team disband. You have a violent past. Same to you, Kurusu.” He looked at Akira. “You have a criminal record. Everyone will be glad to have you gone. You’re nothing but a liability.” He grinned at Mishima, who still laid on the floor. “Mishima… Mishima… Mishima… Everything that happened to Kurusu is your fault, after all. If you didn’t post his criminal record online, then none of this will happen.”

Akira and Ryuji turned their head towards Mishima. “Mishima, is he telling the truth?” He asked. “Please, tell me you didn’t.”

Mishima scurried off the floor, frantically looked at Akira and Ryuji. “I didn’t want to do it. He made me!” He pointed at Kamoshida.

“You were always a whiny bitch.” Kamoshida clapped his hands. “Let’s make this more interesting, shall we? Hey, Kurusu, want to guess why he wanted to ruin your school year?” Akira didn’t respond. “It’s because he wanted to stay on the volleyball team. Don’t know why because he’s a crappy player.”

Akira’s blood ran cold. He screwed up. He did the one thing that will ruin his future. Expulsion. Akira didn’t even last a week at Shujin Academy. Sojiro will kick him out of the café, then Akira will have nowhere to go. He can’t go back to his parents, and no other school will take him. He will have to go back to juvenile hall. Akira couldn’t hear Mishima crying, Ryuji yelling, or Kamoshida’s laughter. He began to feel lightheaded, the room spinning. Akira staggered out of the room and into the hallway.

“Dude, are you alright?” Ryuji asked, coming up from behind me.

“Get away from me!” Akira turned and faced Ryuji. A guy he thought was a friend. “This is your fault!” He shoved Ryuji. “You wanted to play hero, but you’re not Ryuji. We live in a cruel world where people like Kamoshida can get away with anything.” Akira felt tears rolling down his face. “I can’t get expelled, Ryuji. Nobody will take me in.”

“Akira, look, man, I’m sor –” Ryuji didn’t even bother to finish his sentence as Akira ran down the hallway, not caring about all the stares.

Mishima came out of Kamoshida’s office in time to see Akira running off. He stood beside Ryuji, feeling guilty that he was the one that caused Akira’s suffering. “Sakamoto, you have to believe me. I didn’t want to do it.”

Ryuji faced Mishima. “Tell that to someone who cares.” He made his way to the classroom building. His mood turned grave as he remembered Akira’s words. And he was right. Ryuji wanted to play hero because Kamoshida ruined his life. He went to war with a man that could easily win. Not only is he getting expelled, but Akira and Mishima are too. Akira is already on thin ice with his criminal record.

Ryuji needs to figure out a plan, or else he’s going to lose the only friend he got.

* * *

Akira took his numb body back to class 2-D. His body swayed back and forth at the thought of getting expelled and Sojiro’s reaction. Akira can kiss the café goodbye since he will have nowhere to go. He didn’t understand how his frail body made it back to the classroom building. Kawakami stood outside of the classroom, looking up and down the hallway until her big brown eyes landed on Akira.

She sighed in relief and strutted to him. “Students were instructed to go back to class fifteen minutes ago. I thought you ditched school or something. Where were you?” Her stern eyes softened at the sight of Akira’s eyes. The boy seemed dazed and gloomy. “What happened? Never mind, with the event that occurred, I can see why you’re upset. School isn’t canceled yet, so head inside and calm down. I’ll be in the faulty room for the emergency meeting.”

Kawakami gave him one last look before she walked down the hallway. Akira entered the classroom and saw his classmates congregating around their phones, watching the now-viral video of Shiho falling. Akira flinched at the audio sound of people screaming as Shiho felled to her potential death. Ignoring the obnoxious students, Akira walked over to his desk, sat down, and laid his head down as his grey eyes stared solemnly out the window.

* * *

Principal Kobayakawa announced that school is canceled for the rest of the day. The students were allowed to go home, yet most students stayed – including Ryuji. He sat on top of a table, flipping a coin absentmindedly. He tried texting Akira to find out where he went, Kawakami appeared worried, but Akira didn’t respond. Ryuji heard the familiar sound of heels clicking in the distance. He didn’t even bother glancing up at Makoto once she stopped beside him.

“If you’re lookin’ for Akira, he’s not here,” Ryuji said nonchalantly as he stared at her in surprise by her appearance. The student council president usually presents herself in an orderly fashion. Yet, her posture was edgy, and her skin was pale.

Makoto nodded, understanding the feelings that are going through the students’ minds. They just witnessed a girl trying to kill herself. She’s also frightened by the events. Makoto, in a quiet voice, spoke. “If you see him, tell him that we don’t have to meet up tomorrow if he doesn’t feel like it. Have a nice day.” She turned around and nearly bumped into Ann. Apologizing, Makoto strutted around the corner, disappearing from Ann and Ryuji’s view.

“Whatever you and Kurusu are planning on doing to Kamoshida, I want in.”

Makoto paused in her step after hearing those words coming out of Ann’s mouth. _They’re going to do what to Kamoshida?_ Curious, Makoto leaned against the wall and listened to their conversation. She felt terrible for eavesdropping, yet at the same time, she always had suspicious about Kamoshida. She always thought it was strange to see some of the athletes lipping out of the gym after volleyball practice has ended. Those injuries shouldn’t be from a ball alone.

Ryuji’s face became flustered as he slid off the table. “A-Ann, you’re back,” He stated, looking everywhere but at her. “What are you doing here? You do know that school has ended, right?” Ryuji let out a nervous chuckle. “And no, we’re not planning on doing anything to Kamoshida.”

“Cut the bullshit, Ryuji,” said Ann. “I know something going on. I’m not as dumb as you think I am.” Her voice started to crack. “Shiho’s in a coma. The doctor told her parents that there are signs of rape. There were male hand marks on her lower body, and her private area is damaged. I know that sick bastard did this to her… And it’s all my fault.” Ann kneeled on the floor and started crying.

Ryuji also kneeled and placed his hand on Ann’s shoulders. “Don’t you ever dare blame yourself for what Kamoshida did to Shiho. Do you hear me?” He lifted her face and made eye contact. “Kamoshida is goin’ to get what’s comin’ to him, okay? Just focus on Shiho right now and leave Kamoshida to me.”

Ann jerked away from him. “Don’t make me feel better. I know this is my fault. I told Kamoshida that I didn’t want to have sex with him, and he decided to take his anger out of Shiho for revenge. I can only imagine what went through Shiho’s mind as he…”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Please, let me help.” Ann begged.

“And have your future ruined? No, it’s not a good idea.” Ryuji sighed. “There’s somethin’ I need to tell you. After Shiho fell, Akira and I found Mishima and made him tell us everythin’. My temper got the best of me, and I went to Kamoshida’s office myself. Well, things happened, and now we’re gettin’ expelled.”

“You’re getting expelled?” Ann breathed out.

“That’s why I don’t want you to get involved,” Ryuji said.

But Ann didn’t give up. She shook her head. “No, I’m not going to turn a blind eye to the Kamoshida’s abuse anymore. I’m going to make him pay for what he has done.”

Ryuji sighed in defeat. There’s no way to change the foreigner’s mind as she was too stubborn. “Fine, you can help.” Ann smiled. “But, if you realize that there’s no way to get rid of Kamoshida, you leave this alone. Go back to your normal life.”

Makoto’s knees felt weak as she covered her mouth with her hand and started crying. Cried for Shiho, Ann, Ryuji, Akira, all the students who fell victim to Kamoshida, and how much of a coward she is. Makoto had a hunch but wasn’t courageous enough to go to the principal or her sister. Makoto gave one last look to the second years before leaving the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	9. Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Shiho's accident, Makoto tries to consult with the principal about Kamoshida's crimes, yet it ends on a bad note. Feeling depressed about his expulsion, Akira doesn't want anything to do with Ryuji's scheme to take down Kamoshida.

Akira sluggishly exited Shujin’s gate and headed towards the train station, not paying attention to the other students’ presence. His mood turned even worse with the new rumors spreading around about him and Ryuji. His classmates gossiped about how Akira and Ryuji were the ones to pressure Shiho into committing suicide. That made Akira feels sick. He stepped onto the train and luckily found a seat. He flinched once his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Akira hesitated. Maybe it’s Sojiro texting him not to return to the café because of his expulsion.

He opened the message and quirked his eyebrow in confusion.

**???:** _Good afternoon, my guinea pig! So, I’m done prepping for the next clinical trial, and I need you here right away._

Akira calmed down once he realized it was Dr. Takemi.

**A:** _How did you get my phone number?_

**T:** _Sojiro gave it to me._

**A:** _Does it have to be today? Can we do the trial another day?_

**T:** _Oh, that’s perfectly fine. I know how stressful you high schoolers are._

**T:** _Just kidding._

**T:** _You assumed that you’re the one that calls the shots here? That’s not going to happen, sweetie. Now, get your ass down here._

Akira gulped at the doctor’s words as he pocketed his phone. Once the train arrived in Yongen-Jaya, Akira headed towards the clinic. Entering Dr. Takemi’s office, he noticed that Futaba wasn’t there, only the doctor. She sat behind the service desk, smirking at the sight of the teenager. “There you are. Thought you wouldn’t make it.” She got up from her chair. “Head on to the examination room while I get the medicine.”

Akira wandered into the exam room and sat down on the examination bed. He twiddled with his thumbs, kicking his legs as his mind played out the recent events. Akira flinched once Takemi opened the door with a cup that has blue liquid in her hand. She sat down on the desk chair and rolled in front of Akira. “I’m going to start you with something small. This,” she handed him the strange liquid, “is a headache remedy. It’s supposed to make your headache go away quicker than the conventional drug. Well, go on. Don’t be shy. Drink it in one gulp.”

Akira sniffed the medicine then wrinkled his nose in disgust. “It smells horrible,” he stated.

Takemi rolled her eyes. “Sorry to break it to you, but not all medicines smell like bubblegum.”

Akira stared hesitantly at the cup before drinking it in one sip. His face twisted at the overpowerful taste. The last thing he remembered was seeing Dr. Takemi’s face before he faded into darkness.

* * *

Akira woke up feeling like he got hit by a train. His body hurts, and his eyes were itchy. He saw Dr. Takemi sitting at her desk, typing on her computer and scribbling on her notepad. She heard the rustling sound of paper as Akira sat up. She turned around and rested her elbow on her knee.

“Finally awake, huh? While you passed out, I took your temperature and blood pressure. Everything was normal.” She had on a teasing grin. “Your reaction was perfect. Did you know you talked in your sleep?”

“I did?”

Takemi nodded. “Yeah, you said something about a guy name Kamoshida, and then you kept on apologizing to Sojiro about getting expelled. What was that all about?”

Akira looked away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

As Takemi opened her mouth to speak, a police officer barged in. “So, you are here. Never would have thought anyone would be in a dump like this.” His arms crossed as he scanned the room in pure disgust.

Takemi stood up and glared at the man. “You can’t come in here. I’m in the middle of an examination. Do you have a warrant?” The officer didn’t respond. “I thought so. Now, get the hell out of my office.” She pointed to the door.

“I’m not here for you… yet,” the officer replied. “We received an anonymous report stating that you have been seeing patients illegally. I’ll need to see a detailed statement of medical expenses and file medical records.” He smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. “I bet you never thought to hide any incriminating documents, huh?”

Takemi stared at the floor, mumbling, “The Medical Chief of Staff went out of his way to make sure he gets that medicine.” She rolled her chair over to one of her cabinets. Takemi opened the lower filing cabinet, pulled out a brown folder, and handed it to the police officer. “Here you go.”

The man held the folder in his hand then glanced over at Akira. “Who is this kid? And why is he here?”

“This kid is my only patient today.” Takemi raised a brow. “So, what did that ‘report’ say about me? That I’m under suspicion of improper billing? You know you’ve just been sent on a wild goose chase.”

The police officer frowned. “What?”

“Someone put in a made-up report, so you can come down here to harass me,” Takemi said.

“Well, it doesn’t explain why he’s here.” He faced Akira, looking him up and down. “What’s wrong with you? You don’t look sick. Are you doing something illegal?”

Akira gulped. _Think, Akira, think. I can’t tell this guy why I’m here. I’ll get Dr. Takemi in trouble._ “I have a weak heart,” he blurted.

Takemi secretly smiled before clearing her throat. “Kids these days have too much stress put on them. It’s hurting their internal organs. As you can see, there’s nothing illegal going on here. So, Mr. Officer, can you go now? I’m pretty busy here.”

“Fine,” he grunted, placing the folder on the desk. “You’re just like they said. A ‘Plague.’” With that, the officer exited the room and left the office.

“I’m so over this crap,” Takemi sighed, slumping her shoulders. She glanced over to Akira with a smile. “Thanks for covering for me back there, but it’s nothing to worry about. My former superior made that false report to get back at me.”

“The man I saw the other day?” Akira asked.

She nodded. “Yeah, that’s the one.” She stood up from her chair. “Well, that’s all for today. If you start getting sick, call, and I’ll be there. You should get back to Sojiro before he begins to worry.”

Akira snorted. _Sakura’s not a bit concern about me. I bet he already packed my bags._

He exited the clinic and sluggishly headed over to the café. He stopped near the place and stood there. Akira had to gather up his emotions before he entered the restaurant and hear Sojiro’s stern voice. He opened the door and stepped inside. Sojiro looked up from watching the TV. “Oh, you made it in earlier than I thought. Are you hungry? I got leftover ingredients to make a sandwich.”

Akira’s mouth opened wide before he quickly masked it with a kind smile. “I’m starved.”

“Well, sit down so I can feed you.” Sojiro gestured to one of the counter stools.

Akira shrugged his bag off his shoulder, sat down, and watched Sojiro. Analyzing to see if he’s lying, yet he didn’t appear to be. The older man doesn’t seem to know that he’s imminent expulsion. Sojiro looked up to see Akira with a depressed appearance. “What’s wrong with you? Did someone beat you up? Or are the students giving you a hard time because of your criminal record? Listen, kid, you going to have to let that go and accept that not everyone is going to like you.”

“That’s not it,” Akira shook his head. “Sakura-san, I want to tell you that I so thankful that you took me in when no one wanted to.”

Sojiro frowned; his forehead creased. “Stop talking like that. You’re making me feel uncomfortable. Why are you saying this anyway?” He asked as he placed the sandwich in front of his ward. “Are you in trouble of some kind?”

“No,” Akira quickly replied. He grabbed the plate and bag and stood up. “I just remember that I have a bunch of homework that I need to do, so I’ll just eat upstairs.” Akira rushed up the stairs before Sojiro could say anything.

The man mumbled, “What a weird kid,” before cleaning the counter and exiting the café for the night.

* * *

Makoto entered her and her sister’s empty apartment. It wasn’t a surprise that Sae wasn’t there. The older woman is a workaholic, and it’s rare for Makoto to see Sae stay in. Sometimes, Makoto wished Sae was back to her friendly self before her dad died, but the woman turned cold-hearted. Makoto walked into her neatly organized room and sat down at her desk. It was strange for the girl to do her homework at home because she usually stays in the library. Her mood went sour as she thought back at today’s event. Shiho’s attempted suicide, Sakamoto and Kurusu’s expulsion, and finding out that Kamoshida is an abuser and rapist.

She started doing her homework but stopped and placed them to the side of her desk. Makoto leaned over and rested her elbows on the wooded furniture. She was too frustrated even to do her homework. Her mind tried to think of ways to help all of the victims and the boys’ expulsion. True, she doesn’t know Sakamoto and Kurusu well, but it isn’t right for Kamoshida to use his power to expel them knowing too much. Maybe tomorrow before school, Makoto can go to the principal’s office and speak to him on the vital information. Surely, he doesn’t know what the former Olympian is doing… right?

Sometime later, Makoto fell asleep and woke hours later. She looked at her clock seeing as it’s almost nine o’clock. In the background, Makoto heard the front door opening and closing, signaling that Sae was home. She got up from her chair and headed to the living room to see Sae taking off her jacket and briefcase.

“Sis? I didn’t know you would be home,” Makoto said. “I should have put on food.”

Sae flashed an annoyed look on her face. “Some of the employers got sick. The director told everyone to go home for the night.” She unzipped her briefcase and took out her laptop. “I have some paperwork left for me to do.”

“I’ll put on dinner,” Makoto said as she headed into the kitchen. She pulled out pots and pans, cooking rice, fish, and vegetables. “Here you go, Sis.” Makoto set the bowls and plates onto the dining table.

Sae closed her laptop and set it aside before digging in. “This looks good, Makoto.” Makoto said a quiet thank you. “So, how was school today? I heard that a young girl jumped off the rooftop. Thankfully she’s okay.” She stared at her younger sister. “I hope today didn’t interfere with your studying.”

Makoto nervously sat her chopsticks down. “I’m almost finished. I accidentally fell asleep before you came in.” The irritated look on Sae’s face returned.

“Makoto…” Sae dragged her name.

“I’m sorry, but my mind was on Suzui-san’s attempted suicide. What if she would have died, Sis? And the teachers appeared as if they didn’t care.”

“And you shouldn’t either.”

“What?” Makoto’s eyes widen.

Sae sighed, hanging her as she thought of her words very carefully. She finally looked up at Makoto. “I know that you think you should get involved because you are the student council president, but leave it alone. I was just like you when I was your age. I always wanted to help the students, but you can’t always do that. You can only help yourself because who’s going to help you? No one. This is your last year, and you don’t need any distractions. You understand?”

“Yes, Sis,” Makoto sighed.

For the rest of dinner, the two sisters ate in silence. Sae stood up and dumped her plate in the sink. “I’m going to take a bath,” she announced, then headed to her room to get her pajamas.

Makoto slumped her shoulders and let out a sigh as she heard the bath running in the background. Getting up, Makoto washed the dishes, then headed to her room. She was finishing her homework in the wee hours of the morning.

**April 16 th **

“Good morning, Niijima-san”

“Good morning.”

Makoto nodded to her peers as she strutted down the hallway towards Principal Kobayakawa’s office. She was on a mission to speak to the principal about Kamoshida’s secret activities. Her posture was upright, uniform ironed, and bag tightly tucked under her right arm. Makoto stopped outside of the principal’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” She heard Principal Kobayakawa’s voice was heard.

Makoto turned the doorknob, stepped inside, and closed the door. She spotted the man going through files in his filing cabinet. “Ah, Niijima-san! What can I do for you?” Kobayakawa had a wide grin on his enormous head as he closed the cabinet. “Do you want a recommendation letter? A meeting with one of the university presidents? I can do that for you. Or…” His face twisted into a frown once he sat down in his chair. “You want to apologize for your poor way of handling the transfer student?” He slammed his hands on the desk. “He’s getting expelled! Do you understand how much this school is at stake!?”

Makoto had to remind herself not to latch out to the principal. She needs to tell him the issue, and hopefully, he takes charge, and everyone ends up happy. “My apologies, Principal Kobayakawa. I know you and Ms. Kawakami had high hopes for me. It won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Kobayakawa retorted with a bitter attitude. “So, what is this surprising visit with me today? I am quite busy.”

Makoto’s eyes zeroed in on a half-bitten donut. _I bet you are_. She cleared her throat. “I won’t keep you for long then. There has been an issue going around by certain students about Kamoshida –”

“If you’re going to talk about the second-year students’ expulsion, then save your breath. Mr. Kamoshida came to me yesterday about the incident and told me that Sakamoto-san, Kurusu-san, and Mishima-san barged into his office and threatened him. Can you believe that?” The principal rhetorically asked. “I mean, I’m not surprised with Sakamoto’s history with Mr. Kamoshida and Kurusu’s criminal record. Delinquents will stay delinquents, I suppose. Yet, Mishima’s action astounded me. He’s the mastermind behind leaking Kurusu’s records on the web.”

“But there has to be a reason for their outburst,” Makoto spoke. “I overheard not just Sakamoto and Kurusu, but other students about the rumors around Kamoshida physically, mentally, and sexually abusing the volleyball team – which by the way – is supposed to be under his care.”

“Rumors are just rumors, Niijima-san.” Makoto noticed that Kobayakawa’s once genuine smile is now strained, and his plumped fingers gripped his pen. “All of the students look up to Mr. Kamoshida as a role model. I mean, look at what he has done with the volleyball team since he came here. They’re doing wonderful.”

Makoto had to rethink her tactics since it’s clear that the principal isn’t going to tell her anything about Kamoshida. She could tell that Kobayakawa is defending Kamoshida not matter what facts he throws at him. Makoto folded her hands together before she spoke. “Principale Kobayakawa, there have been cases where someone under Kamoshida’s care has been mistreated. First Sakamoto with his mysterious leg injuring, and now Suzui-chan attempted suicide.”

“What happened to Suzui was tragic, but Mr. Kamoshida has told me several times that she has mental health problems. He wanted to help his star pupil, but she and her parents declined.”

Makoto could take it anymore. She couldn’t understand why the principal would stick up for Kamoshida and not a student. Doesn’t her voice and other students’ voices matter in this school? “Mr. Kamoshida is the reason why Suzui-chan tried to kill herself. He raped her!” Makoto’s voice elevated.

“Enough, Niijima-san!” Kobayakawa’s face turned red, and Makoto felt frightened of the man. “I’m disappointed in you. How dare you go around and accused Mr. Kamoshida off of just rumors? Now, why don’t you run along to class and act like the student council president you are rather than your sister.” Makoto’s breath hitched. “Now, get out of my sight,” The principal spat out.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto gave a bow then quickly left the office. She masked her worried expression with her usual stoic look as she walked down the hallway to class, saying ‘good morning’ to students.

* * *

“I heard that the transfer student made Suzui attempt suicide.”

“Is that why he, and along with Sakamoto, are getting expelled?”

“He hasn’t even been here for a week, and he’s already causing trouble.”

“Not only that, but he, along with Sakamoto and Mishima, cornered Kamoshida and threatened him.

“Mishima? But isn’t he on the volleyball team?”

“Yeah, but not like he was any good.”

Since he arrived at school, the news of Akira, Ryuji, and Mishima’s expulsion has been spread around – most likely from Kamoshida’s doing. Akira briefly spotted Ryuji walking to class but avoided making eye contact once he heard Ryuji calling his name. Now, Akira sits in his chair, waiting for Kawakami to step in and take roll.

“Hey.” Akira turned his attention away from the window and saw Ann standing over him. “I don’t know you well enough, but I know how upset you are about getting expelled,” she spoke in a low tone. “But don’t you think you’re giving up too easy? Ryuji is trying to come up with a plan to get Kamoshida fired. He just needs time.”

Akira glanced around the room before looking back at Ann. “How? The board meeting is in a few weeks. It’s going to be a miracle if Ryuji or someone else comes up with an idea to get Kamoshida arrested.”

“Well, come to our little meeting after school, and we can come up with ideas,” Ann suggested.

“We?”

Ann nodded. “Yeah, Ryuji and I. He also wants to get Mishima-kun involved since he’s in the same situation. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He had a first hand in Kamoshida’s abuse.” She turned around and saw Kawakami walking in, looking drained, and her clothes seemed to be bigger. “Can you come to the rooftop after school, please?” Ann whispered before sitting in her chair.

Kawakami stood behind the podium, saying the morning announcements, then took roll-call. She sighed with annoyance written over her face before staring at Akira. “Kurusu-kun, may I have a word with you, please?” She asked in a tone that meant no for an answer.

Akira nervously got up from his desk and followed the homeroom teacher out in the hallway. Whispers broke as Kawakami closed the door. He followed Kawakami until she stopped in front of the guidance counselor’s room. She turned at faced Akira. “There’s something I’d like to discuss with you, and for the love of God, do not lie to me.”

The door slid opened, revealing Kamoshida, Kasumi, and the Guidance Counselor. Both Kasumi and Akira stared at each other in surprise and confusion. Akira glanced over at Kamoshida in disgust, wondering what is he doing with Kasumi. Will she become another one of Kamoshida’s victims? Akira doesn’t know why, but he wants to protect Kasumi. Maybe it’s because he couldn’t protect Shiho. Kamoshida stared between Kawakami and Akira before smirking. “Ah, Ms. Kawakami! I see that you’re dealing with the problem I mentioned earlier.”

Kasumi grinned at Akira. “It’s nice to see you again, Kurusu-senpai. Haven’t had any run-ins on the train lately?”

Kamoshida stared at Kasumi with a concerned look. Akira knew it was a fake. “Yoshizawa, I know you want to have friends at a new school, but… If you want to have a quiet school year, it would be best to steer away from him. There are several students you shouldn’t get involved with, and he’s on the top of the list.” He glanced over at Akira with an evil glint in his eyes. “Getting arrested for assaulting a stranger then came here and assaulted a teacher. Kurusu won’t be here for too long, though.”

“Enough of this,” Kawakami spoke up, staring directly at Kamoshida. “Are you done in the guidance office? I need a word with Kurusu-kun.”

Kamoshida stepped aside. “Oh, by all means. We should be going too – don’t want to get in the delinquent’s way. Who knows what he’ll do?” As Kamoshida and the guidance counselor walked away, Kasumi snuck an apologetic look at Akira before following the men.

Akira heard Kawakami muttered, “That man can be such a dick sometimes.” Realizing that she said that out loud, she faced Akira, blushing. “Sorry about that. After you.” She gestured for Akira to enter the room.

He found a seat at the long table, watching as Kawakami closed the door and sat down across Akira. “I’m going to get straight to the point. You haven’t been at Shujin for long, and you already become friends with Sakamkoto and having some issues with Mr. Kamoshida. Is everything alright?”

_No, everything is NOT alright? He expelled me and two others for finding out he’s a sex offender and an abuser. But we’re the ones punished._ “Why do you ask?” Akira questioned.

Kawakami rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. “Because he came into the faculty office this morning yelling about how I lacked supervision. He also told me that you, along with Mishima and Sakamoto, barged into his office yesterday after Suzui-chan’s accident. Saying things like how you three attacked him, and now he’s planning on getting all three of you expelled.” She crossed her arms and glared. “Didn’t the principal said to stay in your lane?”

“Do you think I wanted this to happen?” Akira asked, his blood starting to boil. “Since the moment I stepped foot into Shujin Academy, I was the talk of the school. I kept on hearing ridiculous rumors about me and come find out it was all Kamoshida’s doing.” He leaned in his seat. “Everyone was scared of me, to see if I will attack someone, yet everyone ignores Kamoshida’s abuse to the volleyball team because that team is what truly matters to this school. Even the teachers.”

“Abuse?” Kawakami knew there was something suspicious about Kamoshida yet didn’t probe the coach. It wasn’t her place. Kawakami shifted her butt in the chair before clearing her throat. “But that doesn’t give you and Sakamoto-kun the right to play the hero. Also, I had to call Sakura-san to inform him about your situation. He seemed furious, so I think it’s best if you go straight home after school.”

Time froze for Akira Kurusu.

Sojiro knows.

His time at the café is coming to an end.

Akira began to sweat. The room was getting dizzy, and he could hear Kawakami speaking to him.

“Kurusu-kun?” She leaned forward. “Are you okay?” She shrieked when Akira fell out of his chair and landed on the floor, passed out.

* * *

Akira woke up in the nurse’s office. He groaned as the light beamed down on his face. His vision was blurry, but he could make out Ryuji’s lean frame sitting in a chair with a concentrating look in his eyes. “Ryuji?” Akira asked, voice rough.

Ryuji jumped at the sound of Akira’s voice. He got up from his chair and walked over. “Hey dude, I heard you were wheeled out of the guidance office – well, everyone heard.”

_Great, something else everyone will talk about._ Akira slowly raised, propping his back against the pillow. “What are you doing here?”

“What I’m doin’ here?” Ryuji repeated the question. “I’m here to see you, of course. I’m worried about you, man. You ran out on me yesterday and didn’t return my texts. Look, I know you’re mad at me for puttin’ in this situation. I’m workin’ up a plan to help us – all of us.”

Akira stared down at his fingers. “Ms. Kawakami informed me that she spoke to Sakura-san this morning about my expulsion.” He gripped the bedsheets. “I can only imagine how angry he is at me. He told me if I get in trouble, then he’ll throw me out.”

“Yeah, my mom got notified about my expulsion, too,” Ryuji announced. “It’s another reason for people to give my mom a hard time. A single woman with a troubling son.” There was a pause before he spoke again. “Look, after school, we’re headin’ up to the rooftop to think of a plan. You have your problems to handle back at the café with that old man, so I don’t expect to see you there.”

“The rooftop opened?”

Ryuji scratched the back of his head. “It’s off-limits after the incident, but it’s quiet.” He glanced over at the clock. “Lunch is about to end soon. I’ll let you know if we come up with somethin’.” Ryuji said goodbye and walked out of the nurse’s office.

“Kurusu.” The nurse stood up from her desk and walked over to Akira. “I see that you’re back to your normal self.”

“What happened to me?”

“Ms. Kawakami informed me that you had a minor panic attack and passed out. Your blood pressure is slightly low, and your temperature is normal,” she explained. “I don’t see any reason for you to be here. So you may go back to class.”

Akira nodded and exited the nurse’s office. He entered his classroom to see Mr. Hiruta standing in front of the podium. He turned his attention to Akira with a frown on his face. “Oh, Kurusu, thank you for gracing us with your tardiness. Go sit down.”

The room erupted in laughter. Akira kept his head down and walked over to his desk. Ann gave him a small smile, and Akira returned it before sitting down in his seat. He turned his attention away from Hiruta and faced the window, watching the birds flying away.

* * *

Once school ended, Ryuji made his way to the rooftop. He glanced down the stairs before opening the door. Kneeling on the concrete, watering plants was a curly, light auburn hair girl. She wore a pink turtleneck cardigan over her Shujin Academy uniform and styled it with white tights with a black flower pattern. Ryuji noticed the girl tensed up at the presence of another. She sat the water pot down and faced him.

“I’m sorry, but you’re not supposed to be up here,” the girl said in a soft tone.

Ryuji noticed the third-year pin on her cardigan and raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms. “Oh, so I can’t be up here, but you can? Do you have permission?”

“For your information, Sakamoto she does.”

Ryuji’s body stiffened at the voice of Makoto Niijima. Spinning around, Ryuji placed a grin on his face. “Miss President… what are you doin’ here? Are you looking’ for Akira again? Sorry, I can’t help you with that.”

Feeling the intense atmosphere, the girl cleared her throat. “I’m all done here anyways. See you in class tomorrow, Mako-chan?”

“See you later, Haru.” Makoto smiled at Haru as she left before turning her attention back on Ryuji, who seemed to be cowering in fear. “What are you doing up here, knowing that a student almost died yesterday. I can report you to Principal Kobayakawa, you know.”

Ryuji kicked a pebble. “I don’t have to say anythin’ to you.” He glared at her. “Don’t you have anythin’ to study than botherin’ me?”

Just then, the door opened, revealing Ann and Mishima. The two stopped in their tracks as their eyes locked onto the student council president. Makoto smiled at them. “Oh, look, more of you. And Kurusu-kun isn’t with you. That’s strange considering he’s always around Sakamoto.”

“Leave him alone,” said Ryuji. “He’s already stressed out with everyone staring at him like he’s a criminal.”

Ann stepped forward. “You’re not here to tell on us. So, what are you doing here, Niijima-senpai.”

“I know about the expulsion,” Makoto answered. Ann, Ryuji, and Mishima fell silent as their eyes widen at the information. Makoto sighed. “I also know about Kamoshida abusing the volleyball team.”

Ann narrowed her eyes, and tears formed. “You knew, and you didn’t say anything? Aren’t you the Student Council President? You should have taken care of the situation when you had a hunch, but you didn’t. And now, Shiho is in the hospital because of Kamoshida. You’re useless,” she spat out.

Makoto’s hands balled into fists at her sides, and the knuckles were white. “You think I’m useless? Let’s talk about you, Takamaki. Your best friend – and only friend – fell victim to Kamoshida because of you. While she was getting beaten by that man, you were going on dates with him. You focused on Kamoshida to the point where you started to ignore Shiho. She was depressed, and you didn’t do anything about –”

The boys yelped at the sound of Ann’s palm slapping Makoto’s cheek. Ann had her head down as she stood still. “How dare you? How dare you run your mouth about how I don’t care about Shiho. I did everything for Shiho so that she can stay on the volleyball team.”

For a split second, Makoto held her cheek in shock before masking it with her usual stoic expression. She slowly lowered her hand and glanced around at the three second-year students. “If I catch any of you on the rooftop again, I will report you all to the principal.” Makoto didn’t bother to glance at the three as she exited the rooftop.

Ann, Ryuji, and Mishima sighed in relief as they slumped their shoulders. “Do you think I was a bit too harsh on her?” Ann asked in worry. “I didn’t know what came over me.”

“It’s nothin’ to worry about,” said Ryuji as he leaned against the A/C unit. “We have other things to worry about. I tried to talk to the rest of the volleyball team and the track team, yet no one will speak up. Do you know what they said? Those idiots had the nerve to say that Akira and I made Suzui jump. We pressured her about Kamoshida too hard.” He stared down at his feet. “Like I don’t get it. Everyone knows, but no one is sayin’ anythin’.”

“No offense Ryuji, but I’m not surprised that no one is willing to speak with you,” Ann said. “But I’m not having any luck either. None of the girls wants to speak with me. Even after Shiho…” She trailed off, and her eyes lowered to the ground before glancing back up. “There has to be someone in this school that is willing enough to speak up.”

Ryuji looked over at Mishima. “So, I see that Ann talked you into joinin’ us. You’re not plannin’ on rattin’ us to Kamoshida, right?” He strutted up to Mishima, hands balled into fists and eyes glaring down at him threateningly.

Mishima shrieked back. “I’m not going to say anything, I swear.” He looked away. “I… I want to help too. I’m sick and tired of Kamoshida using me as a punching bag. And now with Suzui…”

“It’s okay, Mishima-kun,” said Ann, laying her hand on his shoulder. “None of this is your fault.”

“It is his fault,” Ryuji mumbled.

Ann rolled her eyes. “Listen, how about we go home and think of some ideas, then on Monday we will discuss them?” The boys nodded. “Good, well, I’ll see you both on Monday.” She walked over to the door, then turned around. “Ryuji, I spoke to Akira before school started. He’s acting like his life is over.”

“Because it is,” Ryuji mumbled. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Ann… Akira is only attendin’ this school for a year because he is on probation. If he gets into any kind of trouble, he will be kicked out of the school and go back to juvie.”

Ann gasped. “I had no idea. Poor Akira…”

“That’s why I need to do this,” Ryuji declared. “It’s my fault that he’s in this mess.”

“I will do whatever it takes to help him,” Ann said. Mishima also agreed.

Ryuji smiled. “You two don’t understand how happy I am to hear that. Okay then, let’s meet up Monday.”

The trio said their goodbyes then disperse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope my fellow Texans are doing staying warm and safe from the crazy snow we had. As I'm writing chapters, I'm trying to think on ways to have Kasumi inserted in the story rather than how the game portrayed her (same way Haru). It's fun to change different events while still sticking to the story to make it more realistic. Anyway, remember to leave kudos and comments cause it makes me happy!


	10. Tae to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Sojiro learns about Akira's upcoming expulsion, he kicked him out of Leblanc. Having nowhere to go, Takemi kindly takes Akira in. Ann visits Shiho in the hospital and saw a surprised visitor

Exiting the train station, Akira strolled across the street, through the alleyway, until he came to a stop. Planted on Leblanc’s doorstep was the cardboard box with all Akira’s necessities. _Are you fucking kidding me? Did he seriously kick me out?_ With his heart pounding, Akira barged inside the café, seeing no customers, only Sojiro. The older man was gathering the dirty cups and wandered over to the sink. The bell-ringing made Sojiro look up to see his ward standing near the counter with tears waiting to fall down his cheeks.

“So, that’s how it is, huh?” Akira’s voice quivered as he attempted to note cry in front of the man. “No explanation, no I’m sorry, you’re just going to through me out onto the streets. I have nowhere to go, Sakura!” Sojiro didn’t jump at the sound of Akira’s voice.

He nonchalantly sat the dishes down in the sink, wandered closer to the counter, and crossed his arms. Sojiro narrowed his eyes at Akira. “I warned you the day you came here that if you cause any trouble, you will be gone. I got an interesting phone call from your school today. You and two other students thought it was okay to go threatened a teacher while the school was on high alert after a girl jumped off the roof. Dammit, Akira! Didn’t I tell you not to get into trouble?” Akira lowered his head down. Sojiro scoffed. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, boy!”

Akira snapped his head up as he felt the tears finally running down his face. “I’m sorry, okay! Is that what you want to hear? I bet you’re happy that I’ll be out of your hair. You hated me from the moment I got here.”

The air turned intense as Sojiro walked around the counter. Akira watched him nervously as the older man stood in front of him. “You know what? You’re right. I’ll be glad to have you gone. I shouldn’t have taken you in the first place. You bring nothing but trouble.” He pointed at Akira. “You promised that you wouldn’t get into trouble. So that’s why I want you out of here.”

Akira gave Sojiro one sour look before turning on his heels and exited the door – nearly breaking the hinges. He almost struggled to pick up the reasonably large box before dropping it a few feet away from the café. Akira kneeled on the concrete as he let out a shout, startling nearby residents. Akira didn’t know what to do; he was at a complete loss. He hesitated on calling Ryuji, but he most likely doesn’t live close by Yongen-Jaya, and Akira was still angry at him.

“Akira, what are you doing out here?” Akira glanced up to see Dr. Takemi standing over him with her usual doctor outfit. She had a concerned expression as she glanced at the cardboard box the teenage boy was resting on. “Ah, I see what’s going on. Sojiro kicked you out. Unbelievable,” Takemi muttered the latter.

“I don’t know what to do.” Akira could barely recognize his voice. The last time he acted this way was when he begged his father to get him out of juvie, yet the older man refused. Akira stayed in juvenile detention until the day of his trial. “Please, help me. You can speak with him and convince him to take me back.”

Takemi awkwardly glanced up and down the street and scratched her head, debating on whether or not she should help the poor boy. With a sigh, she gestured for Akira to stand on his feet. “C’mon, you can stay at my place until Sojiro decides to take you back or not.” Akira stood up and bowed. “But you’re carrying that box, though.”

Akira quickly picked up his makeshift luggage and scurried after the doctor. “Thank you, Dr. Takemi.” She hummed as she strutted down the street into the residential area. Most people would give both Takemi and Akira a questionable stare since they have seen the teenage boy hanging around Café Leblanc. Akira followed Takemi to a lovely apartment complex on the outskirts of Yongen-Jaya.

Getting off the elevator to the fourth floor, Takemi took out her key, unlocked the door, and gestured Akira to head inside. She turned on the light and took off her doctor’s jacket, and hung it on the coat rack. She watched as Akira glanced around the medium size living room and small kitchen area. “It’s not much,” Takemi spoke. “I hope you don’t mind. At least I have electricity, hot water, and food.”

Akira sat his baggage on the plush carpet and faced Takemi. “Oh, no, I don’t mind at all. It beats sleeping on the streets,” he attempted to make a joke, but Takemi wasn’t laughing. Akira let out an awkward cough before speaking. “You don’t have to worry about me staying for long. The board meeting is coming up in a few weeks, and then I’ll be out of everyone’s hair.”

“Do you honestly believe that?” Takemi asked.

“What?”

Takemi annoying sighed. “Do you believe that you’re going to get expelled? Look, I don’t know what you got yourself into, but you don’t fight your battles. You sit around waiting for everything to go into shit.” She moved around Akira – who blankly stared into space – and headed into the kitchen. “Are you hungry because I am?”

Akira helped Takemi set up the small table while she cooks dinner – baked fish, vegetables, and rice. Once they placed everything on the table and the both of them were seated, they began to eat. They wouldn’t speak to each other, but Takemi would ask about Shujin Academy or his hometown every once in a while. “Do you mind telling me about how you came to live in Tokyo with Sojiro?” Takemi asked. “He didn’t say too much, only that he’s taking in a punk.”

“A man assaulted a woman, I foolishly stepped in, then he got injured and blamed everything on me,” Akira said. He didn’t have the energy to explain to Takemi in detail since he’s still bummed about his expulsion, Ryuji, Kamoshida, and Sojiro.

Takemi could sense that the boy doesn’t want to speak more on the subject, so she dropped the conversation. Once dinner was over, Akira offered to wash the dishes while Takemi sat on the couch and watch the news.

_“This morning, police arrested Natsuhiko Nakanohara, an office teller, who has been stalking his ex-girlfriend for months. We spoke to the ex-girlfriend, Yui Sato, and she said that Nakanohara has been different since last year. She tried to speak with him to him, but he refused.”_

“How are the dishes going over there?” Takemi called out to Akira.

“Fine,” he responded.

Takemi turned the tv off, sat the remote on the cocktail table, and walked over to the Akira. She propped her elbow on the refrigerator before she began to speak. “I’m going to take a shower and head off to bed soon, so you’re taking the couch. I have a spare pillow and blankets in the hallway closet. You can take a shower after I’m done. Goodnight.” And with that, the doctor strutted towards her bedroom.

After Akira finished cleaning, it wasn’t long after Takemi got out of the shower. Akira – freshly cleaned – gather up the pillow and blankets and settled on the living room couch. As he laid down, Akira tried to bring light to his current situation. Staying at Takemi’s place for the time will probably feel pleasant and welcoming rather than Leblanc. He doesn’t have to whip down the dust forming all over the attic regularly.

As he attempts to tuck in for the night, he felt his phone vibrating, signaling that someone was calling him. Akira’s breath hitched as he stared at the bright screen of an incoming call from his mother. Swallowing his spite, he answered the call and held it to his ear, whispering, “Hey. Mom.” 

* * *

Ryuji walked into his apartment complex, saying hello to the residents as he made his way to his apartment number. He opened the door and saw his mom sitting sluggishly on the living room couch. Ryuji stared at his mother’s baggy and dirty work clothes. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and her eyes sucked into her sockets. “Hey, Mom,” Ryuji greeted. “Didn’t know you would be in early.”

Ryuji made his way around the couch and sat down next to her. She didn’t respond as she stared at the cocktail table. “Mom, what’s wrong? Did you get fired from work today?”

“No,” she answered, rubbing her eyes. “When were you going to tell me that you’re getting expelled? I heard the voice message when I came home. Ryuji, baby, what’s going on? Are you in trouble and didn’t tell me?”

“It was the bastard Kamoshida.” Ryuji gripped the couch arm, not wanting to startle his mon. “A girl almost died yesterday because of him, and he… he wants to expel us because we know too much.”

“Us?” Ryuji’s mother asked.

“Me, Akira, and Mishima are gettin’ expelled. Kamoshida said because of our reputation that the board will happily kick us out.”

“Akira? Is that the boy you became friends with?” Ryuji’s mom remembers hearing Ryuji go on and on about some transfer student he met and how they are just alike. Nobody wants to deal with troubling students even if they weren’t in the wrong.

Ryuji nodded. “And because of me wanting to take Kamoshida down, Akira is going away to juvie for good this time. There’s no third chance for that guy. And for that, I hate myself for dragging him into this.”

Ryuji’s mom grabbed his palms. “I’m sorry. This is my fault. I should have transferred you out of the school after what Kamoshida did to you and your leg. I’m a horrible mother!” Tears started falling down her face and splashed onto Ryuji’s hand.

The teenager wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest. “Mom, don’t blame yourself. None of this is your fault. Everything that happened is because of Kamoshida. But I’m going to do something about that, Mom. So, that bastard can’t hurt anyone else anymore.”

Ryuji felt his mom’s body relax. Looking down, he moved a piece of hair behind her ear and saw that she was sleeping. Ryuji laid his mom on the couch and found a blanket to cover her up with. He felt sorry for his mother. She works all day and doesn’t get paid enough to pay the bills and for food. Ryuji wanted to get a part-time job plenty of times, but she told him that she’s the grown-up, and he’s the kid. Ryuji should focus more on school than taking care of her.

After kissing his mom on the cheek, Ryuji turned off the lamp and headed to his room.

* * *

“Do you think I was hard on the kid?”

Sojiro made it back home from closing the café for the night. After washing his hands and getting out of his attire, Sojiro immediately went inside the kitchen to cook him and Futaba dinner – he didn’t want Futaba to start a fire again carelessly. He sat the warm plates, and the both of them took their seats. “I told Akira that he’s gone if he causes any trouble here. I can’t have that type of problem roaming around in my café.”

“Do you believe it was his doing that got his expulsion?” Futaba questioned, poking around at her vegetables with a frown. At the age of fifteen, she still doesn’t like eating her veggies, no matter how much Sojiro tries to make her. “I met him at Dr. Takemi’s Clinic, and see seems like a respectful dude. There’s no way he assaulted that man and a teacher.”

Sojiro had his fork to his mouth when he paused at Futaba’s words. Slowly lowering the utensil, Sojiro raised an eyebrow at his daughter. “Assaulted? How you know about his past?” Sojiro sternly asked. “Did you overhear my conversation with his probation officer?”

Futaba bit her bottom lip, knowing that she’s going to get in trouble. “Um… not exactly. This girl I know has a sister that goes to Shujin Academy, and she told me about some transfer student with a shady past. I knew you were taking in some teenager, so I looked into it.” Futaba’s eyes widen, and she raised her hand, defending herself. “I just wanted to know if Kurusu would be dangerous. I was only looking out for you.”

“Futaba, how many times do I have to tell you to stop looking things up online like that.” Sojiro smiled at Futaba, knowing that he can’t stay mad at her for too long. “And I told you that you don’t have to look out for me. This old man can take care of himself. It’s you I’m worried about.”

Futaba’s eyes were downtrodden, and her voice lowered into a whisper. “What do you think Mom would have done if she was here?” She let out a laugh. “I bet she would wring your neck for kicking an underage out onto the streets.”

“Maybe your right,” Sojiro agreed, staring down at his wedding ring he never stops taking off. “If it were up to her, she would let Akira into this house with no questions.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have kicked him out. It’s cold, and he most likely doesn’t have anywhere to go.” Futaba slammed her hands onto the table, startling Sojiro, and stood on her feet. She pointed to the front door with a stern look on her face. “Dad, go find Akira right now!”

Sojiro’s eyes widen before he regained his composure. “Sit down, would you? And don’t worry about Akira. Tae called me not too long ago about letting Akira stay at her place.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “She did give me a talking to.”

Futaba poked at her food again, smirking. “I bet she did,” she mumbled under her breath.

**April 17 th **

Being a Sunday, Ann traveled to the hospital to see Shiho. Her parents keep her updated daily on Shiho’s condition. Currently, there no changes. Ann stepped out of the station and hurried across the street, signaling for cars to stop along the way. She made her way to the lobby, up the elevator, and onto the second floor – the ICU. Ann walked down the hallway, her heels clicking on the marble floor. She hates going to the ICU because all she can smell is death.

Ann entered Shiho’s room and sat a bouquet onto a table near the window, then made her way over to Shiho and stared down at her. Shiho laid on the bed with a ventilator tube sticking down her throat and an IV in her right wrist. She suffered multiple injuries on her spine, hip, neck, arm, and leg from the fall. The doctor told Shiho’s parents that her chances of walking again are slim. Shiho’s walking again in the last thing on Ann’s mind. All she wants is for her best friend to go back to her usual self.

Ann ran her fingers through Shiho’s hair as she spoke. “Hey, Shiho. How are you doing?” She asked. “I bet you can’t wait to get out of this shithole. And me? Well, I’m managing. I counted the days until I could see you again. The school hasn’t been the same since your accident.” Her voice cracked.

“But do you want to hear some good news? I’m going to revenge on Kamoshida for what he put you through. Me and along with some others, are going to make him pay for what he did.” Ann sighed. “And that’s the problem. No one wants to speak up about Kamoshida. You would think your accident would be a wake-up call for others to speak up.”

Ann let go of Shiho’s hair and took hold of her hand. “When you wake up, I want you to hear the news that Kamoshida is in jail. And that everything will be alright.”

The glass door slid open, revealing Shiho’s doctor. “Ah, Takamaki-san, I see that you’re back.”

Ann nodded. “She’s my best friend that I care deeply about. I just want her to be okay.”

“Don’t worry. She’s in excellent hands.” Ann stepped away from Shiho as the doctor checked her blood pressure, emptied her catheter container, and changed her medicines.

While the doctor tends to Shiho, Ann looked over to see Shiho’s medical records unattended. Quietly, Ann walked over to the folder and skimmed through. She read the damages caused by the fall, then her eyes locked onto a section that said ‘RAPE VICTIM.’ The semen found in Shiho getting analyzed in a lab.

“What are you doing?”

Ann shrieked, dropping the file onto the floor. The doctor stood in front of Ann with an annoyed look on her face and arms crossed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It’s just –” Ann frantically put the fallen documents back into the folder and held them out to the doctor.

She snatched it from the teenager’s grasp and tucked it under her armpit. “I should have you banned from coming in here. You’re not supposed to look through patients’ medical records.”

“I’m sorry. Look,” Ann sighed, “my friend is here because of a man who raped her. You all sent the semen. When is it coming back with the DNA?”

“Sorry, I can’t tell you,” said the doctor. “We can only give out the information to her relatives, and you are not.” The woman walked to the door and stopped, turning around and facing Ann. “I know how much you care for your friend, but the only way we can catch the guy that did that to Suzui is for some type of sample coming from the culprit. Like saliva, hair, or clothing.”

Ann watched the doctor leave the room, talked to a nurse for a brief moment before heading down the hallway and out of Ann’s sight. She slumped down onto a chair and sighed. _How in the hell will I get something belonging to Kamoshida?_ Ann slammed her fist onto the nightstand. “Dammit!”

“Uh, can I come back another time?”

Ann’s head snapped up, and she saw another presence in the room. A young woman with long black hair and a sweater dress stood in the middle of the ICU room, holding flowers. Ann’s eyes widen at the familiar woman. “Nomura-senpai? What are you doing here?”

Nomura gave Ann a gentle smile as she sat the flower vase beside Ann’s. She faced Ann with a grim expression. “You know how news travels fast from Shujin. I overheard someone from my college talking about a girl from Shujin who almost killed herself. I did some digging and found out it was Suzui.”

“But how did you know she was in this hospital?” Ann asked.

“I remembered where she lived and asked her parents.” Nomura stared down at Shiho’s frail state. “What happened to her?”

Ann’s chest felt tight as she opened her mouth. “The other day, Shiho went up to the rooftop and jumped. Luckily, she survived, but her injuries are invasive.”

“But why did she do that? Nationals is only a few weeks away. Suzui loves volleyball.”

“It’s because of Kamoshida.” Ann’s hands balled into a fist. “He… he…”

Nomura held onto Ann’s palms, comforting her. “You don’t have to say anything else about him. But don’t worry, Takamaki-chan. Suzui-chan will pull through.”

“I hate him so much,” Ann cried. “It’s because of him that she’s in here. Every day I ask myself who’s going to be next. Who’s going to be Kamoshida’s next victim.” She stared up at Nomura. “Senpai, the man got to go. He can’t be at Shujin anymore.”

“Takamaki, you know how that school runs. The principal or the board isn’t going to fire him. Kamoshida is too valuable to the school.”

Ann wiped away her tears on her sleeve. “Listen, I know there is a way for Kamoshida to get fired and arrested. A couple of friends are trying to find evidence against him and give it to the police. Senpai…” She tugged on her letterman jacket before continuing. “You were on the volleyball team for all three years. Can you please confess? Like did Kamoshida do anything to you while you were there?”

Nomura stood and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Do you want anything to eat?”

“What?”

“I said, do you want something to eat? I’ll only tell my experience while eating. I’m starving.”

Ann smiled. Oh, thank you, Senpai!” She jumped out of her seat and hugged the older girl.

Nomura led Ann to Central Street and walked into Big Bang Burger. They stood in front of the cashier and ordered. Ann ordered a Venus Salad, and Nomura ordered a Big Bang Burger. The pair sat down in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. “So, where do I begin?” Nomura absentmindedly asked as she took a bite out of her burger.

“Thank you for paying, Senpai,” Ann said.

“No problem.” Nomura waved her off then leaned back into her chair. “I don’t know where to start. When word got around that Kamoshida will be coaching the volleyball team, me and the others were excited. We looked up to Kamoshida like a hero. He was so kind to us the first couple of weeks,” she explained. “He would do one-on-one practice with each of us and give us advice. But then…”

She gulped her saliva. “Things got different. Kamoshida became aggressive with us. He would give us intense workouts, no water break, and he would spike us. We didn’t know what was going on. Was he mad at us because we weren’t good enough for him? And then that when the sexual abuse started.” Nomura’s hand clenched the bottom of her sweater dress. “One day, I went into the PE Faculty room to ask him how I can improve my form. He…” Her voice cracked, and tears started to fall.

Ann grabbed a couple of napkins and handed them to Nomura. “Take your time.”

“Thank you.” Nomura wiped her eyes then took a deep breath. “Kamoshida told me that I looked beautiful. The most beautiful girl on the volleyball team. And I, being the naive girl, was flattered by the compliment. Then he touched my hair and caressed my body. I was so scared and confused, Takamaki-chan. I didn’t know what to do, so I ran out of there before he could do anything. But he became forceful afterward. Takamaki…. I don’t think I can continue.”

“And you don’t have to,” Ann reassured her. “You were brave for speaking to me about what Kamoshida did to you. If I may, can I ask you something?” Nomura nodded her head. “Why didn’t you say anything soon about Kamoshida? Why did you suffer your years at Shujin? Why didn’t you quit?”

“Because of the scholarships and recommendation letter,” Nomura answered. “Kamoshida promised us that if we stay and keep quiet, he can get us into any university we want. If not… then he will make sure our lives are ruined. Kamoshida was good at making promises.” There was a pause before she spoke again. “What are you and your friends going to do to Kamoshida?”

Ann shrugged. “Don’t know. We’re trying to get people to confess to Kamoshida’s crimes. You’re the first to come forward.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

Nomura bit her lip, debating on asking Ann this personal question. “Aren’t you a victim of Kamoshida too?”

“How did you know?” Ann’s eyes widen.

“A friend of mine saw you two together at Odaiba Seaside Park a couple of weeks ago,” Nomura explained. “She also said that you looked unhappy. As if you didn’t want to be there.”

Ann slumped her shoulders, and her eyes lowered to the table. “Kamoshida wanted to go out with me so that Shiho can stay on the volleyball team. I agreed because that all Shiho cares about. Being on the volleyball team so that she can go pro one day. I’m such an idiot!” Ann started crying, which gained the attention of people near.

A waitress came over and stood by their table. “Ladies?” She called out with an irritated expression. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but can you lower your voices? You’re disturbing the customers from eating. If you don’t be quiet, then I’ll have to ask you two to leave.”

Nomura scoffed and glanced around the restaurant, then looked at the waitress. “I don’t see anyone having a problem. Maybe it’s you that has the problem.” She got up from her chair and motioned for Ann to follow. “We were just leaving this lousy place anyways.” Nomura grabbed Ann’s hand and dragged her outside.

They walked for a few to Station Square before Nomura let go and faced Ann. “Listen, I’m proud that there are still sane people in Shujin Academy, but let’s face it. You got me to talk out of pure luck. Who to say that someone else will speak up?”

Ann sighed. “I told you we’re working on that.”

“I know you are, and until then…” Nomura pulled out her phone. “Give me your contact information. You can call me whenever it’s time for me to come forth with my confession.”

The pair exchanged numbers then went their separate ways. Ann’s phone beeped as she watched Nomura walk to the Underground Walkway. Nervously, she opened the text message and relaxed. Her modeling agency requested for her to meet them at Inokashira Park for an athletic shoot. As she headed to the train station, she bumped into a thin boy with blue hair.

He appeared to be the same age as Ann, yet she never saw him around Shujin Academy before. “Sorry,” Ann apologized as she ran down the stairs.

The boy’s eyes locked onto her as she disappeared. He never saw anyone looked as stunning as the girl. The boy hummed before making his way back home.

* * *

Akira took in the fresh air once he made it to Station Square. He felt happy to be out and not sulking at Takemi’s. Don’t get him wrong, Akira doesn’t mind staying at her place, but he wanted some fresh air. The doctor was so kind to give him a copy of her apartment key so he can go as he pleases. With nothing else to do, Akira decided to go to Central Street. He doesn’t have any money, so he’ll do some window shopping instead.

“Everyone, wake up! This country is twisted!”

Akira stopped and saw a middle-aged man with a black business suit and a green sash that read “friendly society, bright future.” _Ah, he’s a politician._ He was standing on a small stepping stool as he talked to a small crowd. “Young people aren’t as successful as their elders. They don’t have a job, savings, or financial security. Young people should have their future lined out, but they are too busy to survive in this society. You, young man, step forward!”

Akira took a step back as the crowd and the man stared at him. The man beckoned him forward with a gentle smile. Gulping down his spit, Akira slowly walked towards the man. “What’s your name, son?”

“Akira Kurusu.”

“Kurusu-san, you look like you’re still in high school. Tell me, do you have a job?” The man asked.

Akira shook his head.

“What about money?”

Akira shrugged. “I have some money.”

“And do you know what university you want to attend? Or your future career?”

Again, Akira shook his head. The small crowd looked at him with pity. All Akira wants to do now is to go back to the café and never return. “Kurusu-san is a prime example of what young people are facing. If you vote for me this election, I’ll guarantee the young ones a better society where they don’t have to survive.”

The people clapped and nodded before dispersing. Akira took a step forward, but the politician placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder. Akira turned and faced the man. “Sorry for putting you in that situation,” the politician apologized. “I was losing the crowd and didn’t know what else to say.”

“It’s no problem,” said Akira. “You have to please the crowd some way or another.”

“Did I satisfy you? I saw the way you listened to my speech. Not a lot of young people would take the time to stop and hear my speech.”

“Um…” Akira ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, yeah, I supposed. People like me aren’t that lucky to get through life because of different obstacles blocking our way to greatness.”

The man stared at him for a moment as if he was reading Akira like an open book. “You, my boy, seem to be in a bit of trouble. Something – or someone – is preventing you from succeeding.”

Akira was shocked at the politician’s accusation. _How did he know? Is he a psychic?_ Akira’s hand began to get sweaty, and his eyes shifted to different people, not wanting to make eye contact with the man. “You don’t have to say anything, Kurusu-san. I just want you to know that good things happen to good people. You may not realize it, but you have to be patient. Everything will work out in the end.” He grinned at Akira. “Well, I should let you go on with your day rather than listen to an old fart like me. See you later, Kurusu-san.”

The politician grabbed the stepping stool and headed towards the Teikyu building. _Everything will work out in the end, huh?_ Akira let out a chuckle before continuing to Central Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! In the previous story, Sojiro let Akira still stay at the cafe, so I wanted to do something different. At first, I wanted Akira to call Ryuji and ask to stay at his place, but Akira is too stubborn. On another note, have any of you place Persona 5 Strikers yet? So far I'm loving it. Leave Kudos and comments to let me know what you think.


	11. Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some long thinking, Akira decides to help Ryuji on taking down Kamoshida, but it's too sure about the plan Ann cooked up.

**April 18 th **

Kawakami had thirty minutes before first period starts. That’s the perfect amount of time for her to go to Kamoshida’s office to ask questions. She began to get suspicious of the volleyball coach’s training. A part of Kawakami wanted to turn around and ignore her intuition, yet she needs to get to the bottom of it. And there is one person that is to blame for her curiosity. Akira Kurusu.

Ever since Kurusu arrived, there has been nothing but trouble. He has been hanging around with Sakamoto, harassing students, and getting expelled. The latter is what bothers her. Was Akira telling her the truth about Kamoshida abusing the volleyball team? Kawakami knew something was up but didn’t want to interfere. And was it Kamoshida that leaked Kurusu’s criminal record? Sighing, Kawakami entered the practice building, headed to Kamoshida’s office, and knocked on the door.

“Door’s open.” Kawakami heard Kamoshida’s voice.

Entering, Kawakami saw Kamoshida sitting at his desk as he flipped through some documents. He spun around and smiled at the teacher. “Ms. Kawakami, to what do I owe you the pleasure? You’re not mad at the stunt I pulled with that delinquent of yours, right?”

“Not exactly,” Kawakami said as she wrapped her arms around her waist. “Listen, there’s been something on my mind lately, and I just want to know…” She took a deep breath. “It came to my attention that something is going on with the volleyball team and you, Mr. Kamoshida.”

Kamoshida raised a brow. “What is it?”

“There are rumors about you being harsh to the kids on the team. Like abusing them physically, mentally, and… sexually.”

“And where did you get those ridiculous rumors?” Kamoshida stood from his chair. “Don’t tell me that Kurusu got to your head. Oh, Ms. Kawakami, you should know better than to trust a criminal like him.”

“It’s strange that you and him have been bumping heads since he arrived. He told me that you were the one that leaked his criminal record and got him, Sakamoto, and Mishima expelled because they knew too much. Want to explain that?” Kawakami asked with a stern tone.

Kamoshida pursed his lips before slowly walking towards Kawakami like a predator hunting its prey. Kawakami backed up until she hit the wall. “You’ve gone soft on the boy. So, what if I did? What are you going to do about it, Ms. Kawakami?”

“Go to the principal,” she whispered.

“And that’s where you’re wrong. Do you think that fat oaf will believe you over me? Don’t make me laugh,” Kamoshida taunted. “Me, Suguru Kamoshida, is the king of this school. Not Principal Kobayakawa. I can do whatever I want when I want, and to whom I want. And nothing is going to stop me. Not you or those punk-ass kids. And do you want to know a secret, Ms. Kawakami?”

Kawakami didn’t respond.

“There’s something that came to _my_ attention. You want to know what it is?”

Again, Kawakami didn’t say a word. She glared up at the man, wanting to slap that ugly grin off his square face.

“I’m not the only one with a dirty, little secret,” Kamoshida continued. “A friend of mine told me something strange the other day. He told me that one of my colleagues has a night job. A cleaning service job that also _satisfies_ the customers. He went on about what a nice bode the maid has and how soft her skin was.”

Kawakami felt as if the universe hates her. Nobody at Shujin Academy was supposed to know about her second job as a maid. And now that Kamoshida knows her secret, he will do whatever necessary to make her stay quiet. Kawakami isn’t stupid, and she knows the consequences she’ll be in if she gets fired from the school. “So, let me guess… You don’t want me to rat you out to the principal or cops.”

“Now we’re getting on the same page,” Kamoshida smiled as he took a step back. “I knew under that sallow skin and cheap makeup that there was a smart woman who would protect her well-being. Nice chat, now get the hell out of my office.” Kamoshida turned around and went back to his desk.

Kawakami took one last look at the man then walked out of the room. She felt numb as she headed to the classroom building. Students waved at her but didn’t get a response back. Kawakami sauntered into class 2-D, stood behind the podium, and looked around at her students. Her eyes locked onto Akira for a moment before clearing her throat. “Good morning, everyone. Let’s begin roll call, shall we?”

Ryuji was stressed. This school year is by far the worst he ever had. Even worse than last year, with Kamoshida being the coach for the track team.

Lunch started, and Ryuji was sitting under the courtyard alcove, eating his sandwich. He barely has the stomach to swallow his food since he’s stressed about finding witnesses. But hopefully, the others had a better weekend than him. Ann texted him that she has good news, and at this point, anything is good news to Ryuji. Another part of his stress was Akira.

Akira hasn’t returned his text messages or phone calls. Ryuji tried to talk to him before and after school, but it was always the same ‘leave me the hell alone’ gesture. The ex-track runner felt horrible for losing the one person at Shujin Academy away because he wanted revenge on Kamoshida. After they deal with the man, Ryuji promised himself that he would make it up to Akira. He doesn’t care how, as long as he gets his friend back.

* * *

“I’m here!” Ann placed her bag and lunch box onto the table, then sat down. She glanced around at the courtyard before turning to Ryuji with a confused look. “Where’s Mishima?”

Ryuji shrugged. “Don’t know. So, what the good news that you couldn’t tell me over the phone?”

“Well,” Ann opened her lunch box and took a bite out of her food. “Yesterday, while I was at the hospital to visit Shiho, a girl that used to be on the volleyball team came to visit. Her name is Nomura, and she’s a volleyball player in college. Word got around that Shiho tried to kill herself. We grabbed lunch, and Nomura-senpai decided to tell me her past with Kamoshida.”

“Seriously? That’s great news!” Ryuji grinned then awkwardly cough. “It’s great that you found someone to talk to, but it’s not good what happened to her.”

“There’s also something else I want to talk about,” Ann said in a low tone just as Mishima walked around the corner.

“There you are,” Ryuji called out as he made room for Mishima to sit down. “Where have you been? You’ve been quiet lately. What’s on your mind?”

“Sorry,” Mishima said. “Kamoshida been keeping me on a tight leash recently. He thinks I’m going to say something to the other members or the authorities.”

Ryuji scoffed. “That bastard. Don’t you worry, Mishima, we will take Kamoshida down. Just hang in there for a little while. Oh, Ann, tell Mishima what you found out.”

Ann told Mishima about the witness she found, and Mishima looked surprised. “There’s also something else I need to tell you guys.” She glanced around at the other students before facing Ryuji and Mishima. “I took a peek at Shiho’s medical records and found out that they send Kamoshida’s semen to a lab to get DNA.”

“When will they get the results back?” Mishima asked.

“Don’t know. The doctor didn’t tell me. However, I thought of a plan.” Ann paused before speaking again. “Call me crazy, but I didn’t couldn’t think of anything else. How do you guys feel about sneaking into Kamoshida’s place to get some clothing, or whatever, that has his DNA? We can bring it to the lab so that they can get the exact match.”

The boys stared at Ann for a moment before Ryuji glared at her. “Are you nuts? We can’t go around breakin’ into people’s houses.”

“This is Kamoshida we’re talking about,” Mishima added.

Ann slammed her hands onto the table. “And this is why we should do this. You guys, this is the ticket to get Kamoshida out of Shujin Academy and behind bars.”

“How are we going to break into his house, Ann?” Ryuji asked. “He’ll know.”

While the trio was arguing, Akira exited the building and walked across the courtyard to the alcove. He wanted to apologize to everyone – especially Ryuji – for the way he been acting. Akira thought long and hard about helping Ryuji and the others clear their names and dealing with Kamoshida. The bespectacled boy stopped in his steps, debating on whether or not he should leave. He has no idea how they will react to seeing him.

He spun around to leave but stayed once he heard that Ann wants to break into Kamoshida’s house to get evidence. _Are they idiots?_ Akira thought to himself as he made his way over to them. “Are you guys seriously going to do that?” He asked, startling the trio.

Akira stared awkwardly at his feet. “Akira! I’m happy that you’re here!” He heard Ann say. “But why are you here?”

“I wanted to come to say I’m sorry about the way I’ve been acting,” Akira confessed. “I know you all been working hard, and I’ve been thinking a lot lately that…” He blushed as he looked down at his shoes. “I want to be part of the team.”

There was complete silence before Ryuji stood up with his usual grin and wrapped an arm around Akira’s neck. “You’re such an idiot; you know that? Of course, you’re one of us. We were waitin’ for you to come and join us.”

“We knew how upset you were for the last few days, and we didn’t want to bother you,” Ann said as she shifted her body and lunch box for Akira to sit down next to her. “So, to get you up to date. I found someone that talked about what Kamoshida did to her and the volleyball team. Now, I –”

“Want to break into Kamoshida’s house,” Akira interrupted Ann. He glanced over at Ryuji and Mishima before facing Ann again. He smirked with a mischievous glint in his grey eyes. “I’m in.”

Ann, Ryuji, and Mishima gapped at Akira as if he grew a second head. Ryuji shook his head before a grin formed on his face. “Awesome, dude! Kamoshida won’t know what’s coming for him!”

Ann crossed her arms and gave Ryuji an irritated look. “Now, hold up! You thought my idea was irrational, but now that Akira is on board, you instantly think it’s a good idea!” She slapped Ryuji’s hand as he tried to grab hold of her hand. “Get away from me!” She scoffed and looked away.

“I just didn’t think it was a good plan at the time.” Ryuji tried to defend himself. He turned his head towards Mishima, who stared at the courtyard. “Mishima, you didn’t say anythin’. How do you feel about this idea?”

Mishima jumped before clearing his throat. He looked around nervously. “I don’t like this idea. This is Kamoshida we’re talking about. What if he catches us going into his place? Expulsion will be the least of our worries.”

“Do you want to suffer in the hands of that bastard until you graduate?” Ryuji probed. Mishima shook his head. “Well, then the meetin’ adjourned. When should we do this? This weekend?”

“We should tell Niijima-senpai,” Ann said.

“And have her go Miss Prez on us? No, thanks.” Ryuji made a sour face. “I don’t even know why she’s helpin’ us. Maybe once Kamoshida is gone, she’ll go to the principal to say that she was the one that caught Kamoshida. The principal will immediately give her a recommendation letter.”

Ann scoffed. “You’re unbelievable,” she spat as she stood up from the table. She dumped her trash in the garbage bin then took her exit. The boys watched her strut across the courtyard before they also left the alcove.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The lead of Makoto’s pencil collided against her textbook to the rhythm of the clock’s ticking. After school, she sat in the library at her usual round table with her books laid open, homework stacked in the order of her classes, yet she wasn’t doing her assignments. Other students in the library stared at the student council president. It was unusual for her not to study. Makoto didn’t notice the stares as her mind was on a couple of things.

Akira Kurusu. Kamoshida. Akira and Ryuji Sakamoto’s Expulsion. Shiho Suzui and her attempted suicide. Plans on getting Kamoshida fired. Her being useless. Makoto slammed the pencil onto the table, hung her head low, closed her eyes, and took deep breaths. _Focus, Makoto. You need to focus._

“Is this seat taken?”

She snapped her head up and stared into the eyes of Akira. Makoto didn’t say a word as she motioned for Akira to sit down in an empty seat. He deposited his bag on the table, took out his assignments, and sat down.

“Why is he here? Do you think he’s studying?”

“I heard him, and Sakamoto tried to ambush Kamoshida in his office the other, now they’re getting expelled.”

“I bet Niijima-san is taking pity on him. What other reason is she allowing him to sit there?”

Makoto tightened her grip on her pencil. The library has never been a noisy place. The pair attempt to shut out the whispers as they stared down at their homework. “So, what brings you to the library?” Makoto asked. “Shouldn’t you be heading home?”

Akira shrugged. “I’ve decided to come here instead. You did say I can find you here after school.” He glanced over at Makoto. “Are you okay? You don’t look like the usual ice queen people say you are.”

Makoto flashed annoyance on her face before it disappeared back to her neutral look. “I got a lot on my mind right now. From student council to school, and my birthday is coming up soon.”

“Oh,” Akira perked up. “When’s your birthday?”

“April 23rd,” she replied.

“You have any plans?”

Makoto nodded her head with a smile. “My sister is taking time off of her work to spend time with me. I’m planning to go to the movies, go eating, and go to Destinyland.”

“That’s awesome!” Akira said. “You must get along with your sister, Niijima-senpai.”

“She’s the best. Do you have any siblings?”

“Only one,” Akira replied. “An older brother. We’re not that close.” Akira’s memories went back to the day after his parents picked him up from juvie, and his brother wanted a little chat. He told Akira how much of an embarrassment he was to the family. Full of rage, Akira punched his brother, and both of them started fighting. Their parents broke up the fight, yet they comforted their oldest son and not Akira.

Makoto noticed the sad look on Akira’s face. Before she could ask him what was wrong, her phone beeped. She glanced down and saw the text message from Sae.

**_S:_ ** _Not coming home tonight._

Crestfallen, she sighed and placed the phone screen facing down on the table. Why did she have to lie to Akira about her birthday? Of course, she’s not celebrating the day with Sae. She is always coming home late, or not at all. Sae probably doesn’t even know that her little sister’s birthday is coming up, which was okay with Makoto. She’s used to being alone.

Makoto gathered her textbooks, pencils, and paper and deposited them in her bag. She scooted the chair and got up. “You’re leaving?” Akira asked.

“Sorry, but I just remembered that I have Student Council duties,” Makoto lied. “Maybe I can help you with your homework another day. I’m sorry, Kurusu.”

“Akira.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“You can call me Akira,” he replied with a grin on his face. “I think we talked enough to be on first name bases.”

Makoto smiled at him. “Then call me, Makoto.” She said bye to Akira and exited the library.

She walked across the hallway and entered the Student Council room. Closing the door, she leaned against it, suddenly feel tired. _Focus, Makoto._ She felt conflicted with her emotions _. I can’t be developing a crush on Akira. I just can’t. There are many things at stake right now._ Makoto shook her head as she straightened up her posture.

Akira Kurusu is an assignment Kawakami placed on Makoto because she trusted her. Makoto and Akira aren’t supposed to be friends. She has to remind herself once the Kamoshida situation is over.

* * *

It was the end of volleyball practice. The boys and girls helped clean up the gym by taking down the volleyball net, place the balls on the rack, and then put the equipment in the storage room. The athletes sluggishly did their duties as Kamoshida strutted into the gymnasium. At the sight of the man, the students started to hurry.

Kamoshida stopped in the center of the court. “Stop what you’re doing and gather around,” he ordered. The kids anxiously looked at each other as they circled the older man.

“Is he going to yell at us about our form?” One student asked in a panic. “Nationals is only a few weeks away.”

“Shh.”

Kamoshida waited until the students at his attention before speaking. “It came to my attention that some rodents at this school are trying to ruin the legacy I built around this team. If you, by any chance, get into contact with them, don’t jeopardize everything you worked for,” he instructed. “And if someone asks about Suzui, just tell them that she has a mental illness that couldn’t be helped.” The gym filled with silence as Kamoshida glanced around at the volleyball players with an intense stare. “Now, hurry up and get the equipment out of here, then get out of my sight.”

The students nodded then speed off. Mishima went to help the others until Kamoshida called him over. The boy gulped as he stood in front of the fearful man. “Mishima, you don’t know what those troublemakers are planning, do you? Cause if you do…”

“I don’t,” Mishima lied. His hands started twitching, and he began to sweat.

Kamoshida noticed Mishima’s odd behavior and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not lying to me, huh Mishima? You know, if you tell me everything you know, then I can forget about expelling you.”

A nervous sound came out of Mishima’s mouth as his eyes shifted away from Kamoshida’s. Could he betray Akira a second time? Mishima let out a sigh.

**April 22 nd **

“So, any particular reason why you asked me to accompany you, and not Ryuji?” Ann asked, skimming through the clothing rack. She hummed in approval while taking a leather jacket off the hanger, trying it on in front of the mirror. Ann analyzed the stylish jacket from different angles before solemnly placing it back on the rack.

Akira, who didn’t glance at Ann as he viewed the jewelry, said, “Because you’re a girl, and Makoto is also a girl. I didn’t know who else to ask. And besides, I don’t know a thing about picking a gift for a girl.” He picked up a pair of gold hoop earrings and showed them to Ann. “Do you think she’ll like this?”

“I don’t know, but I know I would.” Ann plucked the earrings from Akira’s hand as she stared at him with a teasing grin. “So, you and Niijima-senpai are on first name bases now?”

He ignored her question and snatched the jewelry back. “Be serious.” Akira was starting to regret bringing Ann along.

Ann sighed, “Okay, fine,” then turned serious. “Well, you’ve been around her a lot lately. Tell me something about her. I doubt she likes any of this,” she gestured around the store.

“I don’t know.” Akira thinks about Makoto. “Well, she is studious. Always in the library surrounded by books. That, and she also scribbles notes in her notebooks.”

“So, she’s a bookworm,” Ann concluded. “A book will fit nicely for her then, or a pen. Whatever you choose, I know she’ll apricate the present. The bookstore is located on Central Street. Let’s go.”

The pair exited the clothing store and walked through the Underground Mall until they found the exit. Akira’s eyes wandered at designer stores, then stopped at a magazine rack once he saw a familiar face. He picked up at the magazine and gasped at Ann on the front cover. Noticing Akira not following her, Ann turned around and saw Akira staring down at a magazine. “What are you looking at?”

Akira held up the magazine to Ann. “You’re a model?” His eyes were bucked wide.

“Oh, I forgot the issue is out already,” she said nonchalantly, picking up another mag.

“You’re a model?” Akira repeated the question.

As if she forgot Akira was there, Ann snapped her head up, blushing. “Oh, yeah, I am a model, but only part-time, though. I assumed you knew because Ryuji might have told you, but I guess not.” She had that teasing grin again. “Why are you so flabbergasted? You don’t think I’m pretty enough to be a model?”

Akira started to blush. “Oh, no, not all. You’re a beautiful woman. No, _stunning_.” Ann giggled at the boy’s nervous aura. “The most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.”

“Akira.” Ann sandwiched Akira’s face with her hands, making him look like a fish. “You can stop giving me complaints. I get it; you think I’m pretty. You’re not the first person who notices my looks.” She let go of his face. “I have to thank my mom for giving me her good looks.” She sighed. “You know, Kamsohida sought me out when he saw me in a magazine. He came up to me and told me how wonderful I look and how he wanted to take me out to dinner.”

“I’m sorry you had to put up with Kamoshida.”

Ann shrugged. “It’s in the past now.” She paused, staring at Akira with concern before rubbing the sole of her boots on the floor. “Akira, there’s something you should know about Niijima-senpai.”

Akira opened his mouth but was interrupted by his phone beeping in his pocket. “Hold that thought,” he said as he grabbed it and saw a text message from Ryuji.

**_R:_ ** _Yo, what you’re doing? Where ya at?_

**_A:_ ** _In the Underground Mall with Ann._

**_R:_ ** _What are you doing there with her? Going on a date or something?_

Akira frowned at the text. If he didn’t know any better, he thought Ryuji was jealous of him spending time with Ann.

**_A_ ** _: Chill. I asked her to come with me to pick out a present for Makoto._

**_R:_ ** _Makoto? Do you mean the Student Council President? What for?_

**_A:_ ** _Her birthday is tomorrow._

**_R:_ ** _Good luck with that._

Akira locked his phone, tucked it back into his Shujin pants pocket, and looked back at Ann, who was flipping through the magazine. “So, that were you saying?” Akira asked.

“Oh, nothing,” she shrugged, smiling at him, and placed the magazine back on the rack. The pair headed up the stairs towards Central Street. Entering the bookstore, Akira smelled paper, ink, and a hint of chocolate. Akira stepped away from Ann and wandered down the aisles. Each aisle is labeled alphabetically from ‘Action and Adventure’ to ‘Young Adult.’

Akira stopped at the ‘Mystery’ section and looked at each book he hoped Makoto would like. He ran his fingers on the book’s spine until he came upon a book named “Woodpecker Detective’s Office” by Kei Ii. Interested, Akira pulled out the novel and opened it to the summary. _I think Makoto will like this._

On the other side of the bookstore, Ann leaned against a bookshelf in the ‘Romance’ section. She skimmed through the trash novel uninterested. All romance books, in her opinion, are the same. Man meets a woman who already has a significant other. Man falls in love with the already taken woman. Later on, the woman realizes she loves the man and not her partner. Ann sighed and placed the book back onto the shelf.

Ann’s body stiffened as she felt someone watching her. Slowly turning her head, she spied the same guy she saw last Sunday. At first, she thought the boy was shopping for books but noticed who he was staring directly at her. Creeped out, Ann quickly left the aisle and went to find Akira. She found him standing in the line at the cash register.

Ann rushed forward and latched herself to Akira’s shoulders. “Can you hurry, so that we can leave?”

Akira seemed confused. Ann glanced behind her at the shelves. Akira followed her gaze and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “What are you looking at?”

“A boy was staring at me earlier,” Ann explained. “And it’s not the first time I saw him. I think he’s following me.”

Akira cocked a brow. “Ann, no one is there. You imagine things.” He assured her as it was his turn to pay. Once he paid, the pair exited the bookstore. Ann continued to look back to see if the blue-haired boy is still there. She didn’t find him. It’s as if he’s a ghost.

“Akira, I swear he’s was right in there, staring at me as if he wanted to kill me,” Ann cried out. She rubbed her face before facing Akira. “Are you done looking for a present? Cause at this point, I want to go home.”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, I’m done. I should be heading back to the café anyway. Do you want me to walk you to the station?”

“Please? I’m starting to get creeped out again.”

“I’m telling you there’s no one watching you.” As Akira followed Ann down the stairs towards the train station, he paused and turned around. He squinted his eyes at a thin figure standing at the top of the stairwell, staring down at him. _I’m letting Ann get to my head._

“Akira, are you coming?” He heard Ann.

“Yeah, wait up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to leave Kudos and comments.


	12. A Not So Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Makoto's birthday and things turned sour for her and Akira. Ann and the boys planned their way inside Kamoshida's apartment to find evidence.

**April 23 rd **

Makoto has a specific routine she does in the morning before going to school. When her alarm clock goes off, Makoto wakes up and stretches for ten minutes. Afterward, she dresses in her workout clothes, plugs her earphones in her ears, and takes a jog around the neighborhood. Once she gets back inside the apartment complex, she checks the mailbox, heads up to Niijima’s apartment then took a shower.

Wrapping a towel around her body, Makoto stepped into her room and got ready for the day. She sat down at her desk and looked over her planner for the rest of the month. It’s almost time for the annual ‘Welcome Back’ event for new and old students. Principal Kobayawaka wants every student at Shujin Academy to be involved in a sport or an extracurricular activity. Another event coming up soon in May is the clean-up in Inokashira Park. Makoto believes it’s the perfect way to bond with each other and make the park a better environment for the animals and visitors.

Makoto sighed. It’ll be difficult for Akira to join any activities with his criminal record and hanging out with Ryuji Sakamoto – who also has a bad reputation. She can see that Akira is happier and more comfortable around the ex-athlete and the foreign girl, but Makoto wants the best for Akira. Which means have him spend less time with his friends and more time with her. Makoto figures it won’t be a problem since she noticed that Akira hasn’t been around Sakamoto in a while. Getting up from the chair, Makoto made her way to the kitchen and saw Sae putting on her blazer and grabbing her briefcase.

She smiled as she stood beside her big sister. “You’re leaving already?” Makoto asked. “Isn’t it a little early for you to go in for work?”

Sae dusted off some lint as she spoke, not bothering to give Makoto her absolute attention. “I have a meeting with the SIU Director in forty-five minutes. I wanted to tell you last night, but you were already asleep. Don’t worry about making breakfast; I already ate.” She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. “Remember to study hard. Your entrance exams are coming up.”

Makoto kept a straight face as she watched Sae leave the apartment, but once she was out of sight, Makoto closed the door and frowned. _She forgot my birthday. My sister forgot my birthday._ Makoto shook the horrible feeling off. Birthday wishes are for little girls who want to feel special on their special day. And Makoto isn’t a child.

She heard her cellphone ringing in her room. Makoto walked into her room, saw Goro Akechi on the caller ID, and answered. She smiled as she talked. “Hey, you.”

_“Well, look who finally answered. Happy Birthday, Makoto.”_ Makoto heard Goro’s cheerful voice. _“Do you have any plans for tonight? Other than studying?”_

Makoto rolled her eyes as she shifted her phone to her other ear, grabbing a bowl and cereal box. “Hahahaha, very funny. You should change your career from detective to a comedian.” She sat down at the dining table and put the phone on speaker. “But no, I don’t have any plans.”

_“You’re not going to spend time with Sae-san?”_

“She just walked out of the door without saying a word to me about my birthday. Not like I care or anything.” If Goro could see her now, he will know that Makoto is lying. Of course, Makoto wants her big sister to say those two particular words, so that Makoto will feel apricated inside. “I’m at the age where I don’t need to celebrate. It’s just an ordinary day for me.”

_“Well then, I guess you don’t want to come to Kichijoji with me. I had everything planned out. First, we’ll go to the Jazz Jin Bar and drink cocktails while listening to music, and then we’ll go to Penguin Sniper and play billiards or darts. It’s up to you, birthday girl.”_

Makoto thought about it. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to hang out with Goro in Kichijoji. It’s not like they have school tomorrow. “Sure, why not. What time do you want me to meet you?”

_“How about at seven?”_

“Fine by me. See you there.” Makoto hung up and placed her bowl in the sink. She shouldered her bag, left the apartment, and headed towards the train station.

* * *

Makoto walked past the Shujin’s gate at the same time as Akira. The two practically bumped into one another. “Good morning, Akira.” Makoto greeted him when they entered the foyer.

“Good morning.” Akira smiled, then shuffled in his bag and pulled out Makoto’s birthday present. “Happy birthday, Makoto.”

Silence erupted between the two. Makoto held her gaze onto the perfectly wrapped gift in Akira’s hands. Words filled Makoto’s throat, yet she was couldn’t open her mouth. _Don’t just stand there! Say something._ “Uh… Thanks.” She formed a smile and took it from him. “You didn’t have to buy me anything, you know.”

Akira shrugged. “You’ve been so nice to me since I came here. Even though Ms. Kawakami forced me upon you… thank you.”

Makoto blushed. She was about to say something until Ryuji popped up behind Akira, startling them both. “Yo.” He threw his arm around Akira’s shoulder. Ryuji’s eyes shifted to Makoto, then the present in her hands. “Thought you were jokin’ about giving Madam President a little gift.” He leaned into Akira’s ear. “Meet us on the rooftop after school. We need to go through the plan again.” Ryuji backed away and headed towards class after saying, “Happy Birthday,” to Makoto.

Makoto’s eyes followed Ryuji’s figure up the stairs, then turned her attention back on Akira, hugging the box against her breasts. “Well, thanks again for the nice gift. Class is about to start, so I should get going. I’ll talk to you later.” She gave him a wave then strutted down the hallway.

Once she entered her classroom, they bombarded Makoto with birthday wishes. She, in return, gave them smiles and thanked them. As the students calmed down, Makoto went to her desk at the front of the room and took a seat. She opened the gift Akira gave her and gasped. Inside the box was a novel with a large red bow. Makoto ripped the bow off and picked up the book.

“That’s a nice book, Mako-chan.”

Makoto jumped at the sound of Haru’s voice. “Haru,” Makoto sighed, “don’t sneak up on me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Haru giggled. “I thought the fierce Student Council President don’t get scared so easily. Happy birthday.” She hugged Makoto before gesturing at the book. “Who’s it from?”

“A friend.”

Haru smiled. “Well, that’s a nice friend you got there.” She responded while sitting down in her seat next to Makoto.

Makoto stared down at the book and sighed. “Yeah…”

* * *

Akira followed Ann to the rooftop once school ended. “Are you sure it’s okay for us to be up here?” He asked as he nervously glanced down the stairs for anyone following them. He is already in trouble, and he doesn’t want Ann to get in trouble.

“Don’t worry about that,” Ann reassured him as she opened the door leading to the rooftop. “We’re not going to stay here for long. We need to talk somewhere with no one listening. Plus, people are scared even come up here after Shiho fell.”

Ryuji was waiting for the pair as he sat down on an old desk, staring in the sky. He turned his head at the sound of the door opening and closing. “I’m assumin’ Mishima is at volleyball practice?”

Ann nodded. “He seemed nervous throughout the class. I tried to talk to him, but he ignored me.”

“He better not snitch on us to that bastard,” Ryuji grunted. “Okay, so when and where are we meetin’ up tomorrow?”

Ann deposited her bag onto the concrete then sat in an empty chair. “Kamoshida lives in an apartment complex in Shibuya where celebrities usually reside.” She stared down at her hands. “Mostly on Sundays, Kamoshida will leave the house close to noon to exercise for about an hour and thirty minutes. Then he will go to lunch for another thirty minutes.”

“That’ll be perfect for gettin’ in and gettin’ out,” said Ryuji.

“But who’s going to sneak in?” Akira asked.

Ann smiled and lifted her arms. “Since Kamoshida ruined all of our lives, I say we all go. Remember, we are all in this together. And besides…” She wrapped an arm around her narrow waist. “Out of all of us… You’re the one that has it bad, Akira.”

“Ann’s not wrong,” Ryuji spoke up. “Kamoshida might have fucked my future, but not as bad as yours. Akira, if you can find any type of material with his DNA and any dirt on him, you won’t have to worry about getting’ expelled and going back to juvie.”

“But how are we going to get in his house?” Akira started to get nervous at the idea of breaking into Kamoshida’s house. What if Ann’s plan backfires and they get caught? What if Kamoshida calls the police and has them arrested? Takemi is nice enough to let him crash at her place, but how long? “Won’t Kamoshida know if someone was inside his house while he wasn’t there? And what about the staff. Won’t it look suspicious if the staff see a bunch of high schoolers walk inside the lobby?”

“Don’t worry. I have that already covered. Plus, I know the password to get in.” Ann smiled at her brilliant plan.

“So, we are doing this?” Akira questioned. “We’re going into Kamoshida’s lair. What if he comes back early and finds us? He’ll call the police and –”

“Akira.” Ann rushed forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Nothing is going to happen to us. I’ll make sure of that.”

“I bet you would.”

The trio blood went cold as they spotted Makoto standing at the door. She crossed her arms under her breasts and glared furiously at Akira, Ann, and Ryuji. Makoto marched towards them and stopped in front of Ryuji. “I thought I told you to the rooftop is off-limits. I knew you were up to something, but I didn’t think it would be to break into a teacher’s house.” She turned her attention to Akira. “I thought you with your expulsion on the line you wouldn’t join in with the nonsense.” Makoto’s eyes widen once she realized what she said.

Akira squinted his eyes at her. “You knew? You knew about my expulsion but didn’t say anything?” He breathed out. “How did you find out, huh? Hearing all the gossiping around the school?”

Makoto flinched under Akira’s gaze. “Not exactly. I… I overheard Sakamoto talking to Takamaki about Kamoshida.”

“Overheard? More like eavesdropped,” Ann stated while glaring at Makoto. “So, what are you going to do? Go to Principal Kobayakawa and tell him about us? Is that all you do as student council president? Spy on us, then tell the faculty?”

Akira stared at Makoto. Sensing eyes on her, Makoto turned her attention to Akira. “For a moment, I was starting to like you. You didn’t seem to care about my criminal record compare to the rest of this damn school.” Akira’s voice wavered. “But now, I’m wondering if you ‘helping’ me is only because Ms. Kawakami made you do it. I mean, why would the Student Council President _willingly_ aid me?”

“Akira, I didn’t –”

“Ann’s right. What do you do as the Student Council President? Cause it looks like you only do things when you are told. What do you gain from that, huh? A recommendation letter? Is that what Ms. Kawakami is offering you?”

Makoto’s blood started to boil. “It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it? The day Shiho fell, Ryuji and I saw a teacher coming up to you and ordered you to get everyone back to class. While we were outside by Shiho’s side, making sure she was okay, you were inside following order. And don’t deny it.”

Ann stepped forward. “You said you heard our conversation after school that day. Did you know about Kamoshida’s abuse?” Makoto stared down at her shoes. “Answer me!”

“…I had a hunch…” Makoto whispered.

Akira, Ann, and Ryuji leaned forward. “What did you say?” Ryuji asked. “Didn’t hear you.”

Makoto’s hands balled into fists as she stared directly at Ann. Tears formed in her eyes. “I knew, okay! I had my suspicions since last year when Mr. Kamoshida was the coach on the track team. I didn’t know what to do, so I –” Makoto didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence as Akira interrupted her.

“Choice to ignore it like everyone else. You heard all the rumors surrounding Kamoshida, yet you choose not to do anything.”

“Mr. Kamoshida is a teacher! What was I going to do?”

“Kamoshida is a perverted bastard that only thinks he’s better than everyone else. He believes that the male students are slaves, and the girls are all his property,” said Ann.

“You’re useless,” Akira mumbled.

Makoto’s blood started to boil. “What did you call me?”

“Useless. That what you are. Useless.”

Makoto scrunched her face into a scowl. She wanted to cry, yet she couldn’t because she didn’t want to show her weak side. _Am I useless, like everyone says?_ Makoto stared at Akira in fear. Fear because she lost his trust in her. The bespectacled boy glaring at her wasn’t the same boy that smiled at her this morning and gave her a birthday present.

“I hate you, Akira Kurusu,” Makoto stated as she fumbled in her bag, getting the book Akira bought for her. “If you think I’m useless, I’m perfectly fine with that because I don’t care. I’m only looking out for your wellbeing.” She shoved the book at Akira’s chest. “You can have this book back. I don’t want it anymore.” And with that, Makoto spun around and exited the rooftop.

Ryuji kicked a desk out of anger. “She’s such a pain in the ass,” he grunted.

“Do you think she’s going to go to the principal’s office?” Ann asked.

“I highly doubt it,” Ryuji replied.

Akira stared at the rooftop door. _I have to find a way to fix this._ Akira’s body felt numb as he watched Makoto stomped her way out of the rooftop. He felt terrible about the way he treated her, but a tiny part of him was angry. How could she stand back and watch as Kamoshida is abusing the students? It’s like she didn’t care at all.

“Well, today been a long day,” Ann stated, stretching her arms, then picked up her bag. “I think we should head home and get a good night’s rest. See you later.” She waved at the boys before exiting.

“Hey,” Ryuji called out to Akira. “Are you plannin’ on headin’ to the café yet?”

Akira shook his head. “Takemi is probably still at the clinic, so I still have some free time left. Why do you ask?”

“Takemi?” Ryuji muttered under his breath before his eyes widened. “Your stayin’ with that hot doctor!? No way fuckin’ way. Wait, what about that old man at the café? What happened?”

Akira sighed. “Expulsion is what happened. Sojiro didn’t hesitate to kick me out.”

“If only he knew what happened.” Ryuji balled his hands into a fist then glanced at the bright sky. “Well, if you’re not busy, then come with me to the courtyard. It’s not rainin’ for once, and we can get out minds off of Kamoshida.”

Akira raised his eyebrow. “Uh… year sure.”

“Back when I was on the track team, the courtyard was my secret spot where I used to train. I wanted to get away from everyone and everythin’.” Ryuji slapped his hand on Akira’s shoulder. “Let’s head to the locker room to change into our gym clothes.”

Once the boys changed out of their uniforms, they walked towards the courtyard, enjoying the silence. Ryuji sat down on the grass, gesturing for Akira to do the same thing. “First, we’re goin’ to stretch then run around the school?”

“Around the _entire_ school?” Akira’s eyes widen at the sudden news.

“Well, yeah, dude.” Ryuji sniggered. “You thought we were only runnin’ in the courtyard? Ha, think again.”

The boys stretched for fifteen minutes until Ryuji decided it was time to start running one lap around the school. Throughout their run, Akira was amazed at Ryuji’s speed. He knew he’s a fast runner because he was on the track team, yet Akira didn’t know _how_ fast. Ryuji speed past Akira like he was going five miles per hour. Once they made it back to the courtyard, the boys rested their hands on their knees, breathing heavily.

All of a sudden, Ryuji let out a cry, startling Akira. Ryuji punched the concrete wall as he leaned against it. “Goddammit! I’ll never get faster ever again!”

“…Ryuji?” Akira slowly walked over to the frustrated boy. “What’s wrong? You were running just fine, in my opinion.”

Ryuji shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Well, make me understand.”

Ryuji sighed before sitting on the grass. “Remember when I told you the story about how Shujin doesn’t have a track team anymore because of fuckin’ Kamoshida?” Akira nodded. “Well, I didn’t tell you the full story on why.” Ryuji grabbed a handful of Japanese Cherry Blossoms, staring at them as the memories flooded back into his head. “While Kamoshida would beat us… he would pay more attention to me because I was the only one fighting back. I didn’t do anythin’ because I care about the team, but the moment he mentioned my parents… that’s when I punched him, and he fucked up my leg.”

“Kamoshida did all that even though he started it in the first place? What did he say about your parents? Were they in trouble or something?” Akira asked, intrigued. Today is the first time Ryuji is opening up to Akira. With Akira opening up about his past, he thought it felt right to listen to Ryuji’s history.

Ryuji gave Akira a blank look. “You’re not the only one at Shujin that has a shitty life. All my life, it was just my mom and me. My dad, a complete asshole, used to gamble away all the money my mom made on alcohol and sat on his ass drinking. My mom would get angry, saying things like “Those are for food and rent,” and “Ryuji can’t starve to death because of your addiction.” Dad would get angry and start beating her... and sometimes me.” Ryuji crinkled the Japanese Cherry Blossoms, watching the bits and pieces fall to the ground.

“Mom finally had enough of his bullshit and kicked him out of the house a few years ago. To build back the money that was taken from her, Mom got two part-time jobs. Working at a clothing store in the day and a cleaning lady by night. I never told my friends or classmates because I felt embarrassed. Not because of my mom, but because of how crappy my dad was.” Ryuji let out a sigh, his eyes getting hazy from reminiscing the past.

“Well, my secret caught up to me one day at practice. It was like a normal day… Kamoshida would push us too hard, and I lashed out at him. I dunno how that bastard even found out about my parents. He started sayin’ how I’ll end up like my sorry excuse of a father, and my mother couldn’t satisfy a man’s need, so he left. I completely lost it when he said that he should visit my mom and show her how to fuck a real man. You can probably guess what happened after that.”

“You lost control and hit him,” Akira responded.

Ryuji nodded. “And he broke my leg. I was screamin’ in agony as I held onto my leg. No one wanted to come and help me. They stood around and watched as Kamoshida continued beating me. I knew Kamoshida planned that. He told Principal Kobayakawa that I attacked him first, then said breakin’ my leg was an accident because he was scared of me, so he acted in self-defense. And ya wanna know what?” Ryuji turned his head towards Akira. “The entire track team, the people I called my teammates and friends, stated that I have always been a difficult teammate ever since Kamoshida been the coach. Word got around that Shujin Academy has a violent track runner, so the principal and school board shut the track team down…” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“They brought my mom up to the school about what would happen to me. Kamoshida wanted me to be arrested and expelled, but my mom begged him not to. I think Principal Kobayakawa felt sorry for my mother and decided to keep me here as long as I don’t join another extracurricular activity. Later back at the house, I thought my mom would yell at me, but she got down on her knees and asked me for forgiveness. She apologized for not being there for me and not have a male figure in my life. I was shocked cause I should have apologized to her for the way I acted. Embarrassing her in front of the entire school. Word got around about what happened, and I got the reputation of “Track Traitor.” The track team treated me as an outcast, and no one wanted to be my friend anymore. But I don’t blame them, in any case. Because of me, they lost their chance at the championship.”

“Don’t think like that.” Akira sat down beside Ryuji. “If you didn’t stand up against Kamoshida, the track team would have still been just like the volleyball team. Another student would have committed suicide like Shiho.” He paused for a minute before talking again. “Do you ever regret what happened?”

“Nah.” Ryuji shook his head. “I came to accept that shit happened in the past. It’s time for me to make new memories. I’ll probably regret it if I went back.” He then nudged Akira’s shoulder. “Do ya want to run again before we have to go home? Ya know, you’re not a bad runner – oh.” Ryuji’s brown eyes ventured from Akira to a girl not that far from them.

Akira followed Ryuji’s eyes and was shocked to see Kasumi stretching in a grey and yellow tracksuit. His eyes scanned up and down Kasumi’s body. The thin jacket was unzipped, showing off her toned stomach and a belly button ring. Akira blinked once Ryuji snapped his fingers. “Ya looked like you were in a trance.” Ryuji turned to Kasumi again. “Ya know her or something? Damn, she got a bangin’ body. Not like Ann, of course, but close.”

As if Kasumi knew they were talking about her, she faced the boys and smiled at Akira, who awkwardly waved back. She jogged over and squatted in front of the bespectacled boy. “Senpai! I didn’t know you were still here.” She noticed the attire the boys were wearing. “You were working out as well?”

“Just a quick run,” Akira answered.

Ryuji looked back and forth between his friend and the pretty girl. “Wait. Hold up. You two know each other?” He stared at Akira like he grew two heads.

Kasumi smiled and nodded her head. “He helped me on my first day of school.”

“Look at you, Mr. Superhero.” Ryuji teased.

Akira blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It was nothing. What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I don’t have practice today, so I decided to come out here to practice on my own,” Kasumi answered. “This area of the school is always peaceful and quiet. Is that why you two are here as well?” She asked, looked between Akira and Ryuji.

“Uh… yeah… something like that,” Ryuji said.

There was an awkward silence before Kasumi stared at Akira with a grim expression. “I have something to ask you. You don’t have to answer since we aren’t friends or anything.”

“What is it?”

Kasumi bit her lip, eyes staring at the ground. “Mr. Kamoshida told me things about you, Senpai. I didn’t want to believe them because you appear to be different from most students here. You keep to yourself, and also, you butted in on the train. But lately, I heard nasty rumors that you are getting expelled because you assaulted Mr. Kamoshida. Is that true?”

Akira heard Ryuji scoffed, mumbling, “Here we go again.” Akira hushed him before facing Kasumi. “Yes, I’m getting expelled, but not from what you think.” Kasumi sighed in relief. “I can’t give you all the details, but can you do me a favor? If you see Kamoshida… promise me you won’t speak a word to him.”

Kasumi tilted her head in confusion. “Don’t speak to Mr. Kamoshida? Why? He seems like a nice guy. I heard students speaking highly of him.”

To Kasumi’s surprised, Akira grabbed her hand, gripping it. “Please,” he pleaded. “Kamoshida is someone you don’t want to mess with.”

“Funny, cause that what he said about you.” Kasumi stared deeply into Akira’s eyes, seeing truthfulness in them. “But yeah, I’ll do that. But why are you telling me this?”

Akira sighed in relief, then patted her head. “The truth will come out soon enough. I have to go. See you later, Kasumi.” He stood up, along with Ryuji, then looked at her again. “Also, you can call me Akira, you know. You don’t have to call me Senpai.”

Akira gave one last wave before heading back to the classroom building with Ryuji. “Dude,” Ryuji put Akira into a headlock, messing up Akira’s already messy hair. “Since when do you speak to all of the hotties in school? First, Ann, then Makoto, then that chick. What’s her name?”

Akira pushed Ryuji away from then before fixing his hair. “Her name is Kasumi.”

“Kasumi, what?”

“Yoshizawa.”

Ryuji froze in his steps, staring at Akira with a stare. “Like the girl who died in a car accident a month ago?”

Akira started to remember the name as his mind went back to when Sojiro told him about the accident. “Yeah, I guess so. Do you know anything about that?”

Ryuji shrugged. “Not really. The driver told the cops that the girl walked out on the streets like she wanted to get hit. Maybe that’s Kasumi’s sister or somethin’.”

* * *

The cool breeze blew Makoto’s hair out of her face once she stepped out of the Kichijoji’s train station. She tightened her teal coat around her slim figure, then took out her makeup mirror from her purse. Moments later, she scoffed at how ridiculous she seems. Makoto is nervous because she has never been to a bar before, making her feel like a grown-up. Yet, she isn’t shy about hanging out with Goro Akechi. Today is her birthday, and she’s happy that her friend thought of her.

Makoto made her way to the Jazz Jin Bar, glancing around at the adults laughing and chatting together at different restaurants and bars. The lights from the shops bounced off the buildings, giving Kichijoji a bright atmosphere. Makoto made her way down the steps and entered the Jazz Jin Bar. The smell of alcohol filled her nose as she glanced around the area. She spotted Akechi sitting at a table near the stage, watching the singer sing a slow song.

Sensing Makoto’s presence, Akechi glanced up at spotted her awkwardly standing at the entrance. He laughed and gestured for her to come over, standing up once Makoto was only a few feet away from him. Akechi hugged her and kissed her on her cheek before saying, “Happy birthday, Makoto.”

Makoto smiled and said a quick thank you as she sat down in the vacant chair. “To be honest, when you told me you wanted me to come here, I was shocked,” Makoto admitted. “I didn’t think you had time for me since you started your intern.”

“Why would you think such a silly thing.” Akechi let out a chuckle. “I always have time for you, and you know this.”

“Well, at least you do.”

“What do you mean?”

Makoto sighed, staring down at the wooded table. “My sister didn’t even think to say ‘Happy birthday, Makoto’ or ‘Let’s go out tonight. My treat.’” She shrugged. “Maybe I’m making this into a bigger issue than it is supposed to be.”

“No, you’re not,” Akechi reassured her as he held her hands into his. “Today is your special day, and your sister isn’t here with you. You have the right to get angry.” He let go of Makoto’s hands and picked up the menu. “How is your last year and Shujin treating you?” He asked nonchalantly but then noticed the sour look on Makoto’s face. “What happened?”

Makoto faced the stage, biting her lip before turning to Akechi. “Do you think I’m useless as the Student Council President? Be honest.”

Akechi raised an eyebrow as he lowered the menu onto the table. “Where is this coming from?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Well,” Akechi ran his fingers through his hair, think of his words very carefully. “No, but it’s not like you have _that_ much power over Shujin. You do good for what you do as president. You organize events without any difficulty, and the rest of the Student Council members look up to you for guidance. But seriously, where is this coming from? You never question your position… ever.”

Makoto shifted in her seat. “It came to my understanding from several different students that I should have spoken up when I should have. Many of students are suffering because of my actions.”

“What are you talking about? Spoke up about what?”

“About Kamoshida,” Makoto responded.

Akechi tilted his head. “The Olympic Gold Medalist? What did he do?”

Before she could speak, a waiter came to their table. “May I ask what you’re drinking tonight?” Makoto cleared her throat as she glanced away.

Akechi’s eyes shifted from Makoto to the waiter with a smile. “We’ll have the Magic Fizz, and that’ll be all.”

The waiter nodded and walked away. Makoto turned back to Akechi then spoke. “Since Kamoshida arrived at Shujin, there have been rumors about him abusing the athletes mentally, physically, and possibly sexually. I thought it was just a rumor until I noticed unusual bruises on the volleyball team, and now a member of the team tried to commit suicide,” Makoto explained. “But the volleyball team wasn’t the first to be the victims of Kamoshida. Before they were the track team.”

“I heard about that,” Akechi said. “The track team was just as good as the volleyball team, but that all ended when one student attacked the head coach.”

Makoto sadly nodded. “They lost their chance at the championship. The school became a big laughingstock after that, but with Kamoshida coaching the volleyball team, Shujin is the talk of the city.” Her shoulders slumped. “That’s some of the reasons why I didn’t want to say anything. Those students sacrifice everything just to get a recommendation letter to a university. Another reason is that… it wasn’t my place to say anything.”

“Neither the less, Makoto… you should have said something to someone,” Akechi scolded. “You should have come to _me_ , and I’d dealt with it.”

“You don’t think I didn’t speak up? I went to the principal to voice my concern, but he got angry.” Makoto crossed her arms. “And now I feel like something bad is going to happen to these three students that Kamoshida has it out with them. And what would you have done if I told you?” She questioned. “You’re not some ace detective. You’re just an intern.”

“An intern that could come up with a plan,” Akechi stated. “Who are these students.”

Makoto shrugged. “Just three second-years that have a history with Kamoshida. One of them just so happen transferred to Shujin. Kamoshida immediately targeted him.”

Makoto nervously tapped her fingernails onto the wooded table just as the waiter came back with their drinks. The teenagers said their thank you and went back to their conversation. “I got intel from another student that they are going to break into Kamoshida’s house to find evidence.”

“That’s foolish of them,” Akechi commented. “Going into a teacher’s home to find what type of evidence?”

“DNA and any other type of evidence against him,” Makoto answered. “There’s a belief that Kamoshida rapped a female volleyball player that lead to her to throwing herself off of the school’s rooftop.” Akechi started to chuckle, which made Makoto stare at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. “What’s so funny? There are students’ lives at stake, and you’re laughing.”

Akechi stopped laughing and took a sip of his cocktail. “The fact that those students are risking everything to take down a well-known Olympic medalist just to make the school a better place. They got guts. More than I can say about some adults.” He grabbed hold of Makoto’s hands again. “Would it make you feel if I get involve and make sure nothing happens? I’ll be your birthday present.”

Makoto didn’t immediately respond as she stared into Akechi’s mischievous eyes. She debated on whether or not she should let Akechi get involve with Akira and his friends. If anything goes wrong, Akechi won’t have his internship anymore and possibly get arrested. Makoto took her hands out of Akechi’s grasp. “What are you planning on doing?”

All Akechi did was smiled at Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As I wrote this, I wasn't so sure if I already touched about Ryuji's past on the track team in detail or not. I didn't want to repeat his story.


End file.
